The White Wolf of the Moon
by czarinabattymoon
Summary: In this world, demons have been openly a part of the world for many centuries. Sailor Moon and the other Senshi are what is known as Lunarians, not demons but still protectors of the planet Earth. Demon Lords are observed as leaders of the demon world. Set in the time after NegaMoon. I have no idea what will happen, so I rate it as M until it tells me otherwise. Usagi/Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, I do not own Sailor Moon or InuYasha, sooooooo there's that.**

Chapter 1 The discovery

Though Usagi and Mamoru supposedly had been lovers in their previous life, they never could get the chemistry going for it in this new life. Not that he wasn't a great friend, but there were days when he annoyed the shit out of her with all his long winded speeches while a youma prepared to attack them. When he had announced to her that he had decided to leave for America in preparation for his medical degree, while she was sorry to see her friend go she was not sorry to be rid of Tuxedo Kamen. Fighting all alone had been a bit of adjustment for her though, and Luna helped from the command center where she could. It was after one of these fights, that the change happened.

The Youma had been defeated, but barely, when Sailor Moon doubled over in pain and she fell to the ground. Her eyesight became so sharp it hurt, so she closed them. Her ears! What had happened to her ears? Because of being a Lunarian her hearing had already taken some getting use to, but this threw her control out of the water. She could not focus on a single sound, and so it threatened to overwhelm her. It was when she cracked her eyes open, to take a look at her hands, that panic began to set in her. They were becoming elongated and sharp at the fingertips, everything had become elongated. Each breath was a struggle to take, every bone hurt.

With what strength she had left, she teleported herself back inside of the command center. She heard Luna shouting, but Usagi had finally reached her limits. She passed out, and detransformed from Sailor Moon back to Usagi. What she did not know is that the change had not been taken away with it. Usagi woke up some time later, still gasping for breath and shaking. At least her eyesight was coming back into shaky focus. Thank God for small miracles.

"Luna...What the hell _happened_?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even. Her anger still got through though.

"I'm not sure why this is occurring _now._ When you became Princess Serenity, a change began to take place in your DNA, replacing your human DNA with lunarian. It seems that your human DNA was hiding a dormant demon gene, and it activated. It wasn't detected before, but it seems to have fought back with a vengeance. Both your Lunarian DNA and Demon DNA are slowly mingling with each other now that the Demon part has awoken." Luna explained.

"Are you telling me that I've regressed into some kind of full fledged LUNARIAN DEMON?!" Usagi shouted, angrily. "Regression doesn't happen this late! It's like demon puberty or something, isn't it?"

"I don't know. I have no experience to fall back on for this." Luna said, clearly worried about her charge. "I don't know that there have ever been lunarian demons before."

"I think...I know of someone, but I'm going to break a lot of rules you're not gonna like and right now I don't care." Usagi growled, shaking as she reached for her cell phone and called a friend. "Kagome? Hey, Kagome. I need your help, but I have a lot of truth bombs to lay on you first okay?"

"Sure thing. I'm at home, so no worries about this being overheard." Kagome replied. Usagi was her friend, but she never called for help unless it was big. "I'm sitting down and everything."

"Good. First truth bomb; I am Sailor Moon." She hears a crash, like glass breaking, but doesn't stop. "Second truth bomb; Luna is my talking cat that runs the command center to coordinate with the other Senshi. Third truth bomb; I am Princess Serenity, and that leads me to my final and kind of obvious Fourth truth bomb; I am not human, I am Lunarian. How are we doing so far?"

"Oh...Oh, Usagi! When you said truth bombs I was thinking something less atomic, ya know?" Kagome shrieked.

"Full sentences. We're doing good then. Kagome, you're the only friend I have who is in a relationship with a demon. I know he's only half, but I need help." Usagi exclaimed. It was getting hard to breath again.

"I don't understand. How can he help you? You want him to fight, like be a new partner or something?" Kagome asked. "You're breathing heavy, do you need a doctor?"

"No, I need a _demon_...I need someone...to tell me what to do...I don't understand...what's _happening_ to me..." Usagi struggled to control the anger in her voice, as being in pain brought it out more. "It seems...somewhere down the line...my family has demon DNA...and it not only...woke up...it took over...with a vengeance...I think...I've regressed...into some kind of...full fledged...Lunarian Demon."

"Usagi..." Kagome was trying to come to terms with what she was being told.

"Are you...still home?" Usagi asked, trying to stand.

"Yes..."

"Alright, I'm teleporting over... I think that's all ...I'll have strength for...before I pass out again...Please don't freak out." Usagi said, and hung up the phone.

She phased over to Kagome's bedroom, barely standing now. Kagome sat in her desk chair, mouth hung open but no words coming out. She saw the eyes, the ears, the hands, and just how much taller her friend seemed than before. Usagi looked up from her hands, a blank look on her face. Thank goodness Kagome stood up in time, as Usagi passed out having used the last of her strength.

Usagi woke up to find Kagome standing over her, dabbing a wet wash rag to her forehead. Why did she feel so warm? Why was she still shaking? How long had she been like this? She turned her head, and saw Kagome's boyfriend Inu Yasha just staring at her. It made her feel slightly irritated, though she supposed the fever was doing that too. Usagi had always had a foul temper when sick.

"Kagome explained everything. I've asked my brother if he's ever heard of a regression like this, not giving a lot of details to him, but he hasn't heard of anything like you. I wasn't sure how much of this you wanted to keep to yourself. We can help you through it, but then we need to figure out how it happened in the first place. It's not reversible, but it will give you answers, maybe make this easier." He said, arms crossed in front of him like he almost didn't want to be there.

"Thank you. You must be Inu Yasha. Kagome speaks highly of you." Usagi said, grateful for any help, and noticed he visibly relaxed.

"Inu Yasha is used to his full demon brother Sesshomaru and his harsh behavior." Kagome explained.

"Oh, well I haven't been a full demon for very long. Give me a few days, I'm sure the snobbery will come to me in no time." Usagi said grinning. She tried sitting up a bit. "Is there any water?"

"Here." Inu Yasha said, getting the water for her.

"Thank you again. You two are so kind. I'm sorry for all the truth bombs, Kagome. You were the only one I thought could handle it, out of the friends I have, considering you deal with demons on a regular basis." Usagi explained, as she tried to get out of bed. "I need to see..."

She made it a few steps before nearly collapsing into the desk. Kagome and Inu Yasha helped her the rest of the way.

"This is so embarrassing. I can't even walk to the bathroom mirror without falling like a newborn calf." Usagi growled. "You two really are the best."

The first thing she noticed was the upturned golden crescent moon. It had not gone away as it normally had when she returned to normal. She was taller, she could tell. Her hands she could accept. That wasn't so bad really. She looked down at her bare feet, and saw they were the same. Her eyes though, her pupils no longer resembled a humans, but were slits instead. She could not stop herself from touching her now very demon looking ears, looking over to Inu Yasha with worry. Hers seemed humanish enough, but very pointed. Her hair, though blonde, had begun to turn to a kind of silverish blonde, and she wondered how long it would be until it was all silver.

"Wait...is that a tail? I have a tail?! She shrieked, hurting her own ears, as well as Inu Yasha. "So, I'm some kind of a lunar dog demon?"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the worlds I just roll around in it.

Last time

"Wait...is that a tail? I have a tail?! She shrieked, hurting her own ears, as well as Inu Yasha. "So, I'm some kind of a lunar dog demon?"

Chapter 2 The Felt Betrayal

"We don't know." Inu Yasha answered, solemnly. "You don't smell like a dog demon. Inu-papa could probably tell."

"Holy shit, look at my teeth!" Usagi cried. She had fangs now, in place of where the canines should be. "Wait...What happened to my arm?"

Her left forearm had been bandaged up. She stared at it for a moment, before unwrapping it too quickly for them to stop her. There was no wound, not like there should have been. However, there were four slight impressions in her skin, two on top and two on bottom. She put the arm close to her mouth, as the memory of it came to her. She must have bit her arm, making the pain enough to keep her awake long enough to reach Kagome.

"The command center must look like a crime scene right now." She mused. Looking up at Kagome, she asked. "How long have I been here?"

"Two days." Kagome replied. "We were worried you wouldn't wake up."

"Explains why I'm so _hungry_ right now." Her eyes were closed, as she thought over what she was going to do. "First, I eat breakfast. Then we go over to my parents to figure out which of them knew about this shit. I'll check in with Luna while we eat breakfast, see what she's learned. I don't know what this means for Sailor Moon. Inu Yasha, I'll need you to tell me customs, signs, things to look out for. There's so much I don't know about demon culture. Then, I call work to let them know...something."

"Alright." Kagome said, as the walked down to her kitchen. "On a scale from 1 to Inu Yasha. How hungry are you?"

"Hey..." He yelled indignantly.

"...I think I could eat an entire Steak house by myself...employees included." Usagi giggled. "It has been two days."

"Inu Yasha level it is then." Kagome said, laughing too.

While Kagome is making breakfast, Usagi decides to call Luna. "So, does the command center look like a crime scene?" She asked, sheepishly.

"Princess! Oh Usagi, you had me worried. Are you alright? More or less settled now?" Luna asks, then adds. "It took forever to clean the blood, you know. I had to get Motoki down here."

"I'm fine, more or less. Damn moon still on my forehead, everything is all demoned out. You should see what I look like now, ugh, like some kind of bad horror flick monster." Usagi grumbled.

"You do not, Usagi. You look gorgeous." Kagome said, yelling so Luna could hear her too.

"Says the girl dating a half demon." Usagi grinned, turns to Inu Yasha. "At least we know what she thinks of you."

"You'll make him blush at that rate!" Kagome laughs.

"So, what's the sitch, Luna? What do the others say? Is there Lore about this maybe in the moon database?" Usagi asked.

"I've asked everyone. You're the only one this has happened to, so it must have something to do with the gene I spoke of. Mamoru is worried about you, as are all the Sailor Senshi as well."

"Mamoru can go suck an egg." Usagi growled. "The only reason he's worried is he thinks he still has to, so he can get with Princess Serenity and complete some destiny crap."

"Well you two were lovers your past lives..." Luna began.

"Were, in our past lives. Even that is suspect. Luna, He never loved _me_ in _this_ life. I do not love him. Best annoying friend a girl could ask for, but that's it. Our supposed future can go suck an egg too." Usagi growled. "It certainly didn't show _this!_ "

Inu Yasha's eyes were practically bulging out his skull right now.

"I'll keep looking. There has to be something." Luna offered.

"Thanks Luna, but I don't think we're going to find it that way. I'm going to go talk to my parents soon. One of them must know about this." Usagi said, trying to sound better than she felt. "Goodbye for now. Call me if you need anything."

She hung up the phone, and dialed work. "Usagi! Where have you been?!" Her boss shouted.

"I've been too sick to get to the phone, and no one here knew your direct number." Usagi explained. "Something bad has happened...and I'm not sure how to explain it, sir."

"Usagi, whatever it is. It can't be as bad as you sound...can it?" Her boss asked tentatively.

"I'm not even sure how to say this...A couple days ago, I doubled over in pain, and couldn't breathe. I had just enough time to make it to a friends house before I passed out..." Usagi takes a deep breath and continues. "I wake up this morning...find out I've been asleep for two days...look in the mirror, and discover that I turned full demon."

"You _regressed?_ " Her boss asked, floored. "Usagi, that doesn't happen this late...does it?"

"Threw me for a loop too. I can show up for work as proof if you want. I don't know what I'm suppose to do about shoes now."

"No, no, I believe you. If I remember correctly, this process takes about a week, so you might not be okay to work till then." He said. "Come back when you can. We'll be alright on our own for now."

"You're the best." Usagi said, and hung up the phone.

Kagome had made pancakes, and not just a few, but a mountain of them. After eating so much even Inu Yasha was looking scared, she talked about heading to her parents directly, but was convinced of a shower and fresh clothes. She had to admit a bath sounded amazing, and agreed. It allowed her a look at herself without them watching her. She had to agree slightly with Kagome. She did not look ugly, but at the same time she did not look like herself anymore.

"Will you two come with me to talk to my parents?" Usagi asked, after she'd dressed and headed downstairs again. "Someone has to make sure I don't kill them for not telling me."

"We'll go, but I'm afraid I can't offer anything beyond moral support now." Kagome answered.

"And since I'm only half demon, most of the knowledge you'll be getting will come from my father." Inu Yasha agreed. "We may have to tell him everything."

"I'm just glad you agreed to help. You don't know me. You didn't have to." Usagi stated.

"What are you talking about? We're practically family. I've been hearing stories about you and Kagome since I met her." Inu Yasha grinned. "So...how pissed are you about this?"

"...Biblical." Usagi answered, and phased them all to her parents house.

They landed in the middle of dinner proceedings. Which only confused Usagi for a second. She'd asked Kagome for breakfast, she hadn't asked what time of day it _actually_ was. Her parents had only just gotten use to the idea that Usagi could phase to where ever she wanted, being Sailor Moon, but bringing guests was new. She was different now. She was angry, shaking, and she had brought a demon with her. They hadn't noticed her changes yet. Shingo's mouth had dropped open in shock.

"Shingo. Go to your room. I need to talk with Mom and Dad in private, please." She said, keeping her head down, and her voice even. He left without a word, knowing that when she asked that, it was bad. When she heard the door to his room, she turned to them. "Which...one of you... _knew_...and said _nothing!_ "

"I don't..." Her mother began, not knowing what she meant. Usagi cut her off, by lifting her face to them now, and they finally saw what she was talking about.

"Which one of you _knew_? Which one of you said nothing when you should have?" Usagi asked, trying to keep her anger in check. She was shaking again.

"Both." Her father answered first.

"We both have the gene in our line, and were going to tell you when you hit thirteen...but nothing ever happened! So we just assumed it had passed you up." Her mother continued. "How did this happen?"

"We aren't sure. When I told you I was Sailor Moon, you should have told me this. That was the trust sharing moment." Usagi said, visibly shaking now. Inu Yasha and Kagome each took an arm to steady her. "I am going to have to leave, before I do something I regret. I may come back when I am more stable." With that, she phased them back to Kagomes place.

"Thank you for your help. I need to go destroy something." Usagi said, and phased home without them.

"So what do you think she'll do?" Kagome asked, curiously.

"As angry as she is? Completely wreck her apartment." Inu Yasha guessed in amusement.

Oddly enough, that's exactly what she had done. She destroyed everything. By the time she got through with it, the place looked like a tornado had hit it. When she finally calmed down, she took a look at all the damage. Probably wasn't going to get her deposit back, even if she managed to fix everything. The phone was ringing again, and while she had been destroying things she had opted to ignore it...destroying things was more important somehow, now she had no such excuse and answered it.

"What!" She said, anger still seething through her.

"So...Luna said I should probably call you." It was Mamoru. "She said you might need me, or something. I don't know, she was a bit hysterical."

"What time is it over there? Did she wake you up just for that? You know she's still holding out hope right?" Usagi asked, recovering her breath.

"That's not important. What have you been doing? You sound winded." He asked, lightly.

"Oh, nothing much, just destroying the apartment." She said, offhandedly.

"Oh? How's it looking now?" He asked, knowing her humour.

"Obliterated!" She exclaimed happily.

"Usagi...what's _happened_ to you?...we didn't see that in the future. I don't understand. What does this mean?" He asked, worried.

"What we always knew. It means the future is fluid, constantly changing. We saw one future, not set in stone." Usagi said, just thinking about it annoyed her. "I keep thinking that if Rini were really our kid, she would have known us."

"I had had the same thoughts, but I thought it was something that had to happen." Mamoru said, reflecting on it all. "It all seemed so certain, like there was no choice in it."

"Mamoru, we tried. For the sake of the future we thought had to happen, we tried, but we didn't love each other. Because of that, we almost lost each other as best friends. I didn't want that to happen." Usagi reasoned. "I'm still having trouble believing that we were together in our past lives. We make way cooler friends."

When Inu yasha and Kagome arrived at the Taisho household, there was someone waiting to greet them. Inu Taisho was a very important demon lord even though he was 'retired', so it was only natural that he would have several demons as well as a few humans employed in his household. Throughout their dealings with the time well, they had never actually had to ask Inu Papa for help before. The need for the well had been taken care of, and though Kagome missed feudal japan a bit, the reason she visited was already beside her so there was no need. She had come along on this trip mainly to make sure that Inu Yasha kept his temper. Even after all these centuries, he could not control his anger around his older brother.

"Father, I need a word with you...we both do." Inu Yasha stated, upon seeing his father.

"So you two will finally be Mated soon? When can I expect grand pups?" He asked happily.

"It's about my friend. Something has happened to her, Inu Papa." Kagome insisted.

"You two were around a very powerful demoness. She smells...otherworldly. How interesting." Sesshomaru stated, showing no other signs of curiosity.

"Well she was more or less human a few days ago." Inu Yasha blurted out.

"What?" Inu Taisho asked, now very interested.

"A few days ago, my friend Usagi Tsukino called me. She said she needed my help, Inu Yasha's help. I'm the only one of her friends that is involved with a demon of any heritage." Kagome began, but looked to Inu yasha.

"We did tell her you'd have to reveal her secrets to them." He said, knowing what she was asking without words.

"She said she needed a demons help, to know what to do, how to be...and then laid several big secrets on me. These have meaning later, I promise!" Kagome said, nervously. Sesshomaru was already impatient. "She is Sailor Moon, and Princess Serenity and therefore a Lunarian. She said she thinks that when her human DNA was being taken over by her Lunarian self, a dormant demon gene was activated. It took a while to begin to assert itself, but it hit hard a couple days ago. The Lunarian and demon have mingled, but she's angry and confused. She's nineteen, twenty years old, and this is happening to her _now_. She has no idea what kind of demon she even is. Tell me you can help her!"

"So, Queen Serenity's daughter is on earth now, and a new demoness. Apparently, the world can still surprise me. Bring her here tomorrow. We will do what we can for her." Inu Taisho promised.

A/N Thanks for letting me amuse you for a while. Hopefully I can load another chapter within a few days or so


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya'll know the drill, I don't own the worlds, I just roll around in them.**

Chapter 3 The Meeting

 _That night._

"I can't go." Usagi insisted, blushing profusely.

"Usagi, he said he could help! You have to go." Kagome stated. "Usagi, what's wrong?"

"It's just that..I...Well, I destroyed all my clothes when I wrecked the apartment, alright?" She admitted, embarrassed. "What am I suppose to do about the tail?"

"There's an easy fix for that. It's called shopping. Come on, let's go!"

Usagi had been a nervous wreck, considering this had been her first outing since the change. The way people looked at her now was shocking. Half avoided her on the street, the other half appraised her as if she were looking for a Mate. Since becoming Princess Serenity, she had begun to notice the way people looked at her differently. It was still not something she was use to being on the receiving end of, having never considered herself a high prize or anything. Now, they weren't even trying to hide it!

The next day had Usagi more nervous than the last, as they made their way to Inu Taisho's stronghold. She had heard of the demon lord before, the stories were enough to scare anyone away. Then again, Kagome walked in fearlessly. The man who stood before her did not look like someone who had slaughtered entire villages, but she felt a great power in him and stayed her distance even as Kagome rushed to hug him. He turned to her now, and smiled.

"So this is the young one dear Kagome spoke of? She has told me much of you, but her worry was such that she may not have told everything. What form were you in when the change hit you?" He asked, curiously.

"Sailor Moon, Taisho-sama." Usagi answered, giving a small bow.

"Please, call me Inu-papa. Any friend of Kagome's is welcome here." He insisted. "Come closer, I wish to test something."

Hesitantly, she moved forward, unsure of the test he spoke of. She was sure in her steps, but stopped when a surge of power flowed through her and she was no longer just Usagi. It must have been a ward of some kind, though she could only guess. Now that she was Princess Serenity, a calmness washed over her as she made her way to the rest of them. Whatever the test had been, he had obviously seen what he wanted.

"Ah, Princess Serenity. It is good to finally meet you." Inu-papa said warmly.

"I go by Usagi, the name given to me by my human parents, when not like this. Though, the last time I became Princess Serenity, I did not look quite like _this_. It is...a bit...unnerving, Inu-papa." She said, saddened. "It is almost too much to bare at one time. I feel like a stranger in my own body."

"Don't worry, Princess. It will get easier." he replied.

Without delay, he began going over the various customs of the demon world. There were intricacies that she may never even use, but she had asked for everything. Kagome and Inu yasha had separated from the group long ago, and now only Usagi, Inu-papa, and a silent tag along remained. She was not ignoring the tag along, but she needed to keep her focus on all the information Inu-papa was giving her.

"I would like you to meet my wife Isaiyo." He said, motioning to a beautiful woman walking towards them.

"She is human?" Usagi asked, shocked.

"Yes, how did you know?" The woman asked, smiling.

"I can smell it. Though I should have realized. I had forgotten InuYasha was the younger brother." Usagi answered, just as surprised as before. "You smell nice, like springtime."

"Thank you, my dear." Isaiyo said.

"When a demon chooses a Mate, they share the same kind of life span." Inu-papa said, as if replying to a question she hadn't thought to ask yet.

"There's still a lot I don't know." Usagi admitted. "What kind of demon am I? As far as my guardian, and the scouts have been able to tell, there's never been a Lunarian who was a demon."

Inu-papa had been avoiding this question since she arrived. Youkai can distinguish each other by smell. In all of his years, he had never smelt a demon like her. Her eyes reminded him of his eldest son, but she had a tail similar to his youngest. The lunar mark on her forehead served another purpose as well as its original. It showed others that she was a demon of high nobility and power, fitting considering she was a princess.

"There are stories of one such as you. Though you may be the first to exist in a thousand years." Came the voice from behind her. "They are called the White Wolves of the Moon."

"Ah, Sesshomaru, my son. Why don't you take Usagi on a tour of the rest of the stronghold, and answer any questions she may have. Being a retired demon lord does have its privileges." He chuckled.

Usagi watched Inu-papa for a bit, before turning to Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry we have not spoken till now. Inu-papa is a wealth of information. I only hope I can remember everything correctly. It is nice to meet you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Just Sesshomaru. It is nice to meet you as well, Princess." He said, giving a small bow. They began walking again. "White Wolves of the Moon were most common in the royalty of the moon Kingdom. It was not uncommon for it to skip several generations though. It is the only one that waits so long before manifesting. If you truly are the reincarnation of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, then it is possible that this is not the fault of your human DNA but your Lunarian self coming into full fruition."

"It made me so angry, when I thought my parents had hidden this from me, considering they both told me they had the dormant regression gene, but it doesn't make me angry to hear such a statement as this." She said, a sigh of relief escaping her. "Every time I get an answer, I have a thousand new questions to ask. Luna should have known this, but sent me on another path. I don't understand."

"Some things we can teach, others are instincts. We may not be able to give you every answer you seek." Sesshomaru stated, curtly.

"I'm not likely to start a war or something if I mess up, am I?" Usagi asked, eyes wide. His tone had suggested consequences for such mistakes.

"I doubt it." He replied, with the tiniest of smirks.

"Are there demon clothing shops? Kagome tried to help me yesterday, but it was kind of a disaster. I don't know what to do about Sailor Moon now. What about shoes?" Usagi asked, curious. "I kind of like walking round shoe-less now. And what is that delicious _smell?_ "

He was about to answer, when he heard that last question. "Smell?"

" _Yes!_ Like a storm, alive with electricity, with a nice earthen woodsy quality after the rains. That's another thing! What is the deal with that primal voice thing inside my head?" Sesshomaru was watching her with what would appear to be a very stoic attitude, but he was amused. She did not know that that was his smell, as she waved her arms about wildly as if she were talking with her hands. "It's telling me I should very much like to find the source of that smell, though I'm not sure what I'm suppose to _do_ once said smell is found. My eyes use to change colour a little before, depending on my mood, but now every shift in emotion causes them to change. What does that mean? Is it like a warning signal?"

"Among other things." He answered, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "This is where we get into the more instincts than answers bit. It could mean you are extremely angry and someone may need to move or die, or it could mean that you are aroused by another." He noted with joy the blush that now coloured her face. Adorable. "The primal voice you speak of is your inner beast. Think of it like instincts on steroids. It is want, survival, need, and desire. Sometimes you should listen to it, other times it will get you in trouble."

"How should I know when to listen to it?" She asked, concerned but curious.

"Trial, error, and possible bloodshed." He answered, coolly.

"Oh dear." Usagi mumbled, looking down.

"Because you started to change while in Sailor Moon form, you should be able to return to human form while you are her." Sesshomaru mused. "Why do you do it? Be Sailor Moon? And in secret?"

"At first, it was because Luna told me it was my duty. Then it was for the people, because they didn't deserve another unknown danger. A normal human is not strong enough to fight off a youma, and there is always someone...something after the silver millennium crystal. The power and energy alone is enough of a reason for them to try and take it. And then...it was for my friends. We had been fighting for so long...they deserved the chance to find happiness, to follow their dreams." Usagi tried to explain, but looked up suddenly. "Are you sure you want to hear all this?"

"This Sesshomaru would not have asked it of you otherwise." He replied, but there seemed to be no emotion in it.

"Alright. Well, after dealing with what we thought was a predetermined future, it was decided that it was time to spread out. So now, Sailor Senshi are all over the world, able to chase their dreams and fight if they are needed. Tuxedo Kamen was the last to leave." Usagi said, her voice trailing off at the end.

"He was important to you." He said, simply.

"We were always told he was the love of my past life, that he would be my husband for the future kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. For the sake of those things, and the daughter we thought was ours, we tried." She did not notice him bristle at this. " But it felt _wrong_. He's the best friend a girl could ask for, but I could not _love_ him. He's studying to be a doctor in America now. I stay _now_ , because I want to protect everyone. I keep my identity secret to protect my family from youma, and so that I could have some semblance of a normal life. You know, school, job, all that."

"Sesshomaru!" Inu-papa shouted happily, walking to where they had gotten to. "Inu Yasha and Kagome have gone home, due to weather reports. Perhaps you should escort Usagi back to her place."

"No need, but I truly appreciate the offer. I'm sure Sesshomaru has business to get back to, and I don't want to trouble anyone." Usagi said, a bit cross her friends would actually leave her. "I can just teleport home, really."

"Nonsense. You have not eaten yet. It would be irresponsible of this Sesshomaru to let you go home without dinner." Sesshomaru insisted.

"Will my tastes in food be different now?" Usagi asked, suddenly worried. "Alright, you can escort me home if that is your wish, but I want to go to the Crown Arcade Diner for dinner."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, distaste colouring his voice.

"It's a safe place for me, it is familiar. Motoki has known me since forever, and he helps Luna with the command center from time to time considering it's under the arcade." Usagi explained. "He serves demon customers all the time, so he can help me find my foods again. The place may not look like much, but it's kind of like a second home for me."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened just a touch, but nodded in agreement. He had thought to take her to one of the finest steak restaurants in Tokyo. It was a typical first move of courtship, to show that he could provide for her, but she had turned around and unintentionally outdone him by insisting on a place more like home for her. It was a move just a touch beyond that of a first move of courtship. They phased just outside of the diner, and walked in. The place was still open, but few people were there, which is one of the things Usagi was counting on.

"Usagi?" Motoki asked, wide eyed with disbelief, and then he was running out from behind the counter to hug her tightly. She of course returned the hug, because well...she's Usagi. "Usagi! Luna told me what happened, and asked me to help clean the...center. It looked like a _crime scene_ in there!" A steady warning growl was beginning to pick up, but since it had not come from Usagi, he had not paid attention to it for a bit. He let go of Usagi only when she went to turn her head to the sound. "Lord Sesshomaru! It is a nice surprise. Escorting Usagi home?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but this Sesshomaru does intend to escort Usagi home." He said stiffly.

"She's like my little sister, so kinda my business. You can't be worse than Mamoru though." Motoki said, and looked to Usagi. "I know you've only been a full youkai for about a week, but are you aware of what this _means_ , Usagi? You have a tendency to go headlong into things before realizing some pages got mixed up somewhere, and no one is on the right one."

"Right now, I'm aware that I'm hungry." She responded. "You know how grumpy I get when I don't eat when I should, imagine that on demon level. You're my friend, and you can help me find my foods again."  
"Alright, food exploration it is. Sit at the counter, this will be fun." He replied, and went to work.

He made small batches of everything, which pleased Usagi because the girl loved food. She found out that her tastes now ran medium rare for all of her meats. When that was found out, he had them sit at one of the booths, and proceeded to surprise them with their food. Usagi was outwardly happy, while Sesshomaru only showed mild interest, which is what Motoki was use to from the both of them...just not _together_. When Motoki went back to cleaning the diner, Sesshomaru turned to Usagi.

"Who's Mamoru?" He asked, as he began to cut his food.

"Mamoru was Motoki's best friend for many years, so he takes it as a personal insult that Mamoru did not treat me better." Usagi explained, but when Sesshomaru still showed signs of confusion, she explained. "Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen. I guess I'm still so use to protecting my groups identities that I did that without even realizing it."

"This Motoki is protective of you?" He asked, before taking a bite of food. Usagi was right, the human knew his demon foods.

"Our families grew up together. I've technically known him since birth. I never had an actual older brother, so Motoki became the older brother I always wanted." She replied, happily noting how much better the food tasted now.

Dinner was over a lot sooner than she would have liked, and so she opted to check on the command center. They had been the only customers for some time, and so she felt it was safe. Motoki was already closing up shop, probably because he knew what she would want to do. Sesshomaru opted to stay on ground level and wait for Usagi to come back. She would surely be safe till she came back, and he had questions for Motoki anyway.

"She describes you as her older brother, so maybe you can help this Sesshomaru." He stated, simply.

"If you don't speak plainly to her, she may not get that you're interested. It's not like she's not had other guys interested in her. Those matters have just always been beyond her to see." Motoki answered, truthfully. "If you can believe it, she has always thought herself an ugly duck." Sesshomaru turned to look at him, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I know it's ridiculous, but I guarantee she still thinks like that."

He went over to the wall of photos, looking for one in particular. "Come here for a moment." He insisted. Sesshomaru looked to the photo he was pointing to. "This was Usagi before this week happened. She has always been a beautiful girl, inside and out. I was so sure Mamoru would take good care of her, but I was wrong. He was not kind, did not show her affection in public, was constantly being taken over by the NegaVerse, and left her on multiple occasions due to weird dreams. I can't tell you not to try for her, but I wouldn't be much of a big brother if I didn't make sure of your intentions, and to warn you. She is harder to reach than most, more cautious now because of what happened with him."

"You are a good big brother then. This Sesshomaru would treat her as she should be." Was all that Sesshomaru said, before he went down into the command center.

 **A/N - So what do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Description: Luna may not take this as well as we'd hope, and what will Usagi do when Sesshomaru reveals his intentions?

Chapter 4 – A New Future

 _At that moment_

"Luna, what are the White Wolves of the Moon? Why wouldn't you know about them, or why wouldn't they be in the database?" Usagi asked. Luna had looked crestfallen when she was told her theory was wrong.

"In your last life, you died before it could be found out if you were one. They hadn't even popped up in the royal family for generations, and considering how long Lunarians lived...Many forgot, I forgot." Luna stated, and then tensed up because Sesshomaru was walking down the stairs.

"You must be happy that it does not look like a crime scene anymore." He teased.

"It is a big relief. Luna, this is Lord Sesshomaru." Usagi said, waving from one to the other. "Sesshomaru, Luna runs the command center for me while I'm out doing Sailor Moon things."

"It is an honour to meet another who looks out for Usagi." He said, and bowed. "This Sesshomaru would not see her harmed."

"Usagi! Mamoru is-" Luna began.

"We have had this conversation, Luna. He is not coming back. Even if he does, I do not love him. He was not my past, he is not my future." Usagi interrupted, angrily.

"What about Rini?!" Luna cried.

"Black and Blonde does not make Pink! I have doubts about her being my daughter, and even if that girl was _my_ daughter, she could not be Mamoru's! Luna, her eyes were red not blue like mine or Mamoru's." Usagi shouted.

At this, Sesshomaru's head snapped up, his eyes wide in shock. She did not know what colour his eyes got when his inner beast wanted to crawl out. Luna, who had been looking at them both, saw everything. She saw how wide his eyes were, saw how red his eyes had gotten...like Rini's had been, saw how shocked he was to hear everything. Where had he been in the future? Could they have seen the future mid shift, as it was changing already? Usagi turned, because of Luna staring, and saw what she had seen.

"Luna, I have to get home. I need sleep, and I need to figure out what to do about my job tomorrow." Usagi said, suddenly very tired.

She left without another word, and Sesshomaru silently followed her as he tried to get his eyes to go back to the golden they had been before. Motoki did not miss the colour change, how much it reminded him of that little pink haired girl with the red eyes. The two walked in silence the rest of the way to her home. She was so lost in thought, that she did not notices the glowering looks he gave to anyone who looked at her with want. He could not fathom why he felt so protective of a girl he had only met that day, could not understand why he felt that he needed her to be happy.

"Usagi, you have not spoken to this Sesshomaru since we left the diner." He stated. "What is wrong?"

"Oh... it just seems that today has been a bit too much of a truth sharing day. I can't imagine you'd want to stick around after having to endure a talking cat yelling just because you were in the same room with me." She replied.

"This Sesshomaru has endured stranger things than that." He replied. "That use to be normal. You have not yet met Jakken."

That made her laugh. "I also feel a bit embarrassed that I have spoken with so little reserve today. I didn't know it was you I was talking about when I asked about that delicious smell. You did only just meet me today..." Her face was beat red now. He wondered just how prone she was to blushing. "I heard Motoki give you the 'I'm her big brother' speech, and then you came upon that whole possible future thing..."

"Would it be alright for this Sesshomaru to say something?" He asked, noting that they must be near her apartment by now. She nodded. "I have been thinking of finding a certain delicious smell since that half breed and his miko spoke to my father about you. They brought it with them because they had been taking care of you for days. I find your lack of reserve draws this Sesshomaru to you, as much as your smell. You care for your people, sacrifice much for the world, and fight for them. It is obvious that you have many who value your friendship, and look out for you. Is it so difficult for you to believe this Sesshomaru can be interested in you after having learned so much in one day?"

"I find it difficult for _anyone_ to be interested in me after learning so much in one day. I expect people to run for the hills." Usagi stated, a bit shocked. "Though this does explain why everyone bolted, so it would be easier for you to insist you take me home."

"Hn" He responded, though it was more of a confirming sound than anything, and then added a bit sheepishly. "This Sesshomaru may have asked for subterfuge."

"I thought as much." She said, grinning as she looked down. They were almost to her door.

"If you do not object, this Sesshomaru would like to begin courting you for as long as you deem necessary to know one another well. Motoki mentioned that speaking plainly was best." Sesshomaru stated. "You should know, you are much too nice to be an ugly duck."

She was hesitant, and he saw that she was thinking over the last relationship she had had. It had taken them seeing visions of the past and future to even consider dating. They had known each other for years. She had nearly lost a friend because of it. Maybe this time things would be different. He was already more chivalrous-tic in one day, than Mamoru had been during the months of their dating. She looked into his eyes, now golden like honey, and smiled.

"If you can be patient with me, I do not object." Usagi said, finally, and she smiled when she saw him release a breath it did not look like he had been aware he was holding.

" We youkai have been known to search for hundreds of years sometimes before finding a Mate. I have learned to be patient...you might not have liked to have seen me in feudal japan...much less patient then." He stated, it got her to smile more.

"Trial, error, and bloodshed?" She asked, sheepishly.

"More bloodshed than anything else." He said. It may have been her imagination, but she could have sworn she heard guilt. He took her hand in his, and gently kissed it. "This Sesshomaru looks forward to seeing you again."

"You may need my phone number you know." She said, taking his other hand into her own while reaching for a pen with the other one. She wrote her number down on his hand, lack of paper being a thing, and put the pen back in her pocket.

He stared at it for a moment, before looking up at her, tinges of red outlining the gold of his eyes. "Maybe next time, I will tell you what you smell like to me." Sesshomaru said, softly.

"Good night, Sesshomaru."

"Good night, Usagi."

When she got inside the house, she called Kagome. "You are in so much trouble."

"What, all I did was distract InuYasha at Inu-papa's insistence." Kagome said, sweetly.

"I've only been a demon for a week, and you're already trying to set me up with Sesshomaru?" Usagi asked.

There was a crashing sound, and InuYasha shouted _WHAT?!_

"Well now you got me in trouble." Kagome laughed.

"You should be." Usagi was laughing too.

"Well, you gonna tell me how it went?" Kagome asked. "I need to know that the punishment of listening to InuYasha grip for the next few hours will be worth it."

"It's strange. He doesn't seem to do emotions outwardly much, though I noticed small changes, but at the same time the things he did say and do were more chivalrous-tic than I can remember Mamoru being...well... _ever_." Usagi declared. "He's already asked if he could begin courting me! Does that normally happen so fast? I've told him more about myself today, than I can remember saying in a while. I didn't know it was him, but I told him I had to find a certain delicious smell, and described it to him! You can imagine my embarrassment. He tells me I smell delicious too, but hasn't said what exactly I smell like to him, and why do I want to _know that_?"  
 _That scheming bastard! He can't just do that! Taking advantage of-_

"I suppose for full demons that does happen fairly quick. InuYasha took forever though, and a few attempts from his undead ex trying to kill me. Long story, that one. The smell thing is a big deal to demons, especially dog demons. So basically, you complimented him, stroked his ego, and let him know you were interested." Kagome explained.

"He wasn't even weirded out by the future stuff when we were talking with Luna, though that's another can of worms now." Usagi began.

"Oh dear, Usagi, what happened?" Kagome asked.

"Well, she freaked out the second she saw him. Started talking about Mamoru. So I mentioned how Rini's hair was pink, her eyes were red. She could be my daughter...maybe, but not Mamoru's. I turn around, and Sesshomaru's eyes are red, which wouldn't be weird, but they were the exact same shade as Rini's were...What am I suppose to do with that?" Usagi was rambling again. "He's agreed to be patient, and has asked for permission for everything he's done so far. I think that's all I can ask of him."

"So basically, it's been one day...not even one full day...and you already have him wrapped around your finger like a wet spaghetti noodle, with the unintentional but very real promise of giving him pups in the future." Kagome concluded. "This will make the yelling match I'm about to have with InuYasha worth it. Thanks, girl!" and hung up the phone.

One last phone call

"Mina? I just went out on my first sorta date in a while. Tell me you can use your whole goddess of love thing and help me?" Usagi asked, groaning.

She starts laughing. "Yeah, I got an earful from Luna about a half hour ago. I've been wondering when you would call."

Usagi groans again. "What did she say?"

"Nothing that really made sense, just that you were going against the wishes of the future and she couldn't talk any sense into you." Mina laughed. "She's sleeping over here with Artemis for tonight. I suggested Artemis come visit you guys tomorrow. Since the command center can send them anywhere, it makes things rather convenient for those who cant phase places. So...tell me what happened?"

"Ok, get this." Usagi said. "After not even a week of being this new demon thing, I may have...attracted the attentions of a very powerful and delicious looking demon lord...with just my smell." Suddenly Mina interrupts with laughter.

"Oh, Usagi!" She's in a fit of giggles now.

"He seems cold and distant at first, but the more I talked to him, the more open he became. I must _really_ smell nice or something. He's so courteous, asks permission for everything! _Motoki_ likes him! He asked so many questions, and was interested in why I do the whole Sailor Moon thing in secret, as opposed to wanting recognition. Luna jumped his case when he entered the command center." Usagi explained. "His eyes get red like Rini's, and he knows about her now. Oh, what'd I get myself into?"

"Don't tell Luna I said this, but go for it!" Mina whispered, happily.

"What? I figured since Luna confided/yelled to you, your job was to push me 'back on the right path to the future' or whatever." Usagi was shocked. "I may have to throw you under the bus for insubordination."

"Nope, I know the sparks of love when I hear them, and dog demons are suppose to be intense when it comes to showing their mate affection. He may be cold to everyone else, but he will shower you with as much love as you think you can handle. He'll also be jealous of others attempts for you, and super protective." Mina said. "I've been reading up on them since getting yelled at by Luna. Kinda jealous now, send me one?"

"Just try to calm her down for me before you send her back?" Usagi asked. "I can't help but think this one might be something special."

A/N: What do you think? I'll try and update here soon


	5. Chapter 5

**last time**

"Don't tell Luna I said this, but go for it!" Mina whispered, happily.

"What? I figured since Luna confided/yelled to you, your job was to push me 'back on the right path to the future' or whatever." Usagi was shocked. "I may have to throw you under the bus for insubordination."

"Nope, I know the sparks of love when I hear them, and dog demons are suppose to be intense when it comes to showing their mate affection. He may be cold to everyone else, but he will shower you with as much love as you think you can handle. He'll also be jealous of others attempts for you, and super protective." Mina said. "I've been reading up on them since getting yelled at by Luna. Kinda jealous now, send me one?"

"Just try to calm her down for me before you send her back?" Usagi asked. "I can't help but think this one might be something special."

Chapter 5 Work will never be the same again

It was her first day back since the change had occurred, and a messenger had been sent to inform her the boss wanted to see her before she got to into her work. When she walked into the office, and informed him that it was indeed her, he had reacted the way she thought he would. They had been frozen in place staring for the past few minutes. Something had to give soon, they couldn't just sit there all day doing nothing.

"Sir?" She asked tentatively. "Was there something specific you wanted to ask, or did you just call me in here to see what was different now?" That seemed to bring him out of it.

"Sorry, spaced out there for a bit. Did you get those pictures of Sailor Moon from the last youma fight?" He asked. "I have a few if you don't, but yours are always the best."

"Yeah, right here, Sir." She said, handing him the file. "Can I see the other ones?"

"Sure." He said, and handed her a similar file. "Like I said though, none as good as yours."

"You don't give them enough credit, and you're biased." She teased, looking through them to see if any had caught her demoning out. Finding none, she sighed in relief. "See? This silhouette one is perfect, and you were gonna let it slip away."

"Jensen took that one." Her boss replied, taking it, and putting it with the approved photos.

"See? What would you do without me?" She teased.

"Go bald, maybe? Now, go get back to work. It's been hell without you." He said. She was still grinning when she walked out the door.

"Hey Jensen! Saved your silhouette photo of Sailor Moon from the reject bin. It's gorgeous!" Usagi said, happily, walking up to the man near her desk.

"You saved me, again. However shall I repay you?" He said, completely deadpan, but with dramatic poses.

"Bring me a beautiful frappe of deliciousness later?" Usagi suggested, half asking.

"I'm about to do a coffee run here soon anyway, it's a deal." He said, grinning, and then he was out. "You're a goddess, you know."

The work on her desk had mounted up, some of which was news of old meetings for her boss which she could throw away now. The next several hours were her calling around to make sure that the sticky note messages were still valid, if so, that meant several meetings to arrange, and maybe a benefit dinner or two later on in the year. Jensen was a godsend with that frappe thing he brought back for her. The day was almost done when she finally had things reorganized. There was a message on her phone, with time now she could actually check it.

 _ST – This Sesshomaru wonders how your day has gone. (2 hrs ago)_

 _U – Busy (_ realizing that sounded a bit dismissive, she adds to it a little while later _)_

 _Had to play catch up the paperwork on my desk. Almost done now._

 _ST – Suggestions for first date? Wasn't sure if diner counted, as we weren't together yet._

 _U – Not sure. There's some kind of fair happening this week. There's dinner, movies, wandering around the park aimlessly lol I'm open to suggestions._

After finishing up the last of the paperwork, she went to Mr Cross's office. "Everything that could be caught up, has been done, Sir. There are several meetings you have tomorrow, I've updated the information on them for you, along with an updated calendar them. There's a few banquets that need organizing, and there's been another complaint about Miroku."

"Alright, we've warned him. There'll have to be some kind of sensitivity meeting or something, much as we all hate them. If the other employees know it's his fault, maybe they'll take care of it...playground rules." Her boss said, with a sigh. "Go home. You've done good today."

"Thank you, sir." She said, and was gone.

 _ST – This fair, is it the Black Moon Circus?_

 _U – Yeah! It just showed up. No news, somehow everyone knows about it already. I have to take pictures for the paper for it, but it would be nice to revisit and actually enjoy the fair._

 _ST – Then that is what we will do, tomorrow evening? I can pick you up around 5?_

 _U – That sounds great! Looking forward to it._

She didn't exactly tell him that she was heading over there tonight, even though the boss had told her she could go home. If she didn't go now, she wouldn't get good pictures before the other papers did. Her boss would thank her later. When she got there, she took a quick look around the front gate before walking up to it. Something just seemed off about it, but she couldn't see anything bad.

"Can I help you Miss?" A member of the staff asked.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, got distracted for a bit. I'm here on behalf of the local newspaper to take pictures of the fair. It's our hope it will generate even more interest, and more people will enjoy the fair." Usagi said, showing them the press badge thing her boss had given her for these occasions.

"Of course! The more who come, the more dreams we see. Enter, and enjoy. Free of charge for you today since you're advertising for us." The woman said, and pressed a button to open the gate for her.

Everything was as you'd expect a circus/fair to be. There were games, rides, and entertainers. Usagi looked around, taking pictures as she went. The further she went, the darker it seemed to get, but it wasn't the evening coming upon the night kind of dark. Things became twisted, gnarled, all leading to an empty mirror. She thought to touch it, but at the last second chose instead to take a picture of it for the paper.

"Are you finding everything alright?" The gate woman asked. "I had sent a message to the other members of staff to be helpful."

"Oh, everything is wonderful! It feels very Tim Burton, people will love that." Usagi said, once she felt like she was back in her skin again. The woman had scared her, seeming to come from nowhere.

"How soon can we hope to see them in the paper?" She asked.

"I'll give them to my boss tomorrow, and it should make it into this weeks edition to be printed and sent out early morning, day after tomorrow." Usagi replied.

"See you soon, I hope!" The woman sounded inviting.

"Tomorrow if there's any luck." Usagi smiled, and then she left.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with that place. It made her skin crawl just thinking about it. How exactly had that woman snuck up on her? With her hearing as it was, she should have heard something. She couldn't even seem to get to sleep, though Luna was already sleeping soundly next to Artemis in the living room.

 _U – I don't think we should go to the fair tomorrow._

(She sent it, but didn't expect a reply till tomorrow morning)

 _ST – Is it too soon for this Sesshomaru to see you?_

 _U – It's not that. I just got back from taking pictures. I still have to turn in the photos to the paper so they can advertise, but I don't want to go back myself. There's a bad feeling I got just from walking around the place. I can't describe it._

 _ST – Try please._

 _U – It scares me more than dealing with the NegaVerse ever did. I did not feel safe there._

 _ST – You can always call me for help, should you ever need it. Please tell me you are safe at home now._

 _U – I am. Just can't sleep._

 _ST – Then we will walk around the park aimlessly, and find somewhere surprising for dinner. Now go to sleep, or you will hate the morning._

 _U – I already hate mornings. Good night, Sesshomaru._

 _ST – Good night, Usagi._

Her boss was surprised the next day, to see that Usagi had turned in pictures to the paper for the Black Moon Circus/Fair. She started noticing things out of the corner of her eyes, things that moved to quickly to be in full view when she turned to look. The few demons who worked there with her could give her no advice on what she was seeing, and that unnerved her. On top of that, it seemed the light was dimming everywhere. The end of the work day could not get there fast enough.

When it did, she rushed home, and took a quick shower and changed. She was still trying to dry her hair when the doorbell rang. As she opened it, Sesshomaru stepped inside. He closed the door, turned to her, and pulled her into his arms as he placed his nose in the crook of her neck. It caused her to drop the towel, but she didn't mind. It was to breathe in her scent as was his way of making sure she was safe, so she decided to do the same. It took the dimness around her heart away.

"That's so strange." She said, softly. "The shadows are gone. They've been been dancing around my eyes all day."

"This Sesshomaru is glad you are safe." He said, pulling away.

"Thank you. Let me finish brushing my hair out, put it up, and we can go." She suggested, as she set about brushing it again. "I've thought about cutting it short, but the one time I tried...it grew back even longer within the day."

"Your hair, does no one get to see it like this?" Sesshomaru asked, watching her brush her hair.

"Not many, no. Just family, and a few of the Senshi." She replied, working on putting her hair up in the odango style.

"Then this Sesshomaru feels honoured, and would like to keep the sight all to himself." He said, the corner of his mouth upturned in a small grin.

"I think I can grant that." Usagi said, with a smile of her own. "Alright, let's go."

Wandering around the park aimlessly had been the better plan after all, Sesshomaru had decided. They were able to talk, to learn more of each other. He wasn't interested in only Sailor Moon things, but her time growing up, her favorite foods, hobbies. She was constantly asking questions about himself, what his job was, how he was handling being the new family lord. They had gotten so lost in their conversations, that it was only when the lightening bugs started to distract Usagi that they noticed the need for food...That, and the sudden loud growl from their stomachs.

"Wandering around the park aimlessly has not led us to food it seems." Sesshomaru mused, watching her try to catch the glowing bugs.

"Yes it has, see that shop over there? What do you think that delicious smell I've been following is?" Usagi asked, letting the lightening bug go.

"I had thought it was me." He said, straight-faced, but she could somehow tell he was teasing.

"Usagi? Is that you?" A familiar voice called, out-of-the-blue.

"Diamond?" Usagi whirled around to the voice. "What are you doing here?"

"This is our restaurant! Me and Sapphire own and run it with the help of some of the others." Diamond explained.

"Speaking of, how are him and Makoto doing?" Usagi asked.

"Great, she'll be our head chef as soon as she finishes school. He has a ring for her, but she doesn't know yet. You didn't hear it from me." Diamond stated, in hushed voices.

"It's good to know that she'll eventually be coming home." Usagi said, her voice tinged with sadness.

"This Sesshomaru is honoured to meet more friends of Usagi...as long as they do not yell at me like the cat did." Sesshomaru said, hesitantly.

"I see you've met Luna too then. That cat is...something else haha!" Diamond was laughing again.

They decided to stay, and eat in the restaurant they'd found. Sesshomaru was enthralled with the stories of the battle of Nemesis and Wiseman. He bristled a bit when he discovered that Diamond had had designs on Usagi, but he saw that the boy was taken with one of the ones Usagi called the dark moon sisters. How could so many different people have had feelings for this girl, and she still think herself an ugly duck?

Sesshomaru was every bit of the patient gentleman he'd said he'd be. Though, from the stories he told of his own youth, it was a wonder he made it to being patient at all. This felt more right than anything her or Mamoru had ever had together. Knowing enough about youkai now, she knew what those red streaks were in his irises. Things did move faster for them than most it seemed, but how could he feel those things after only knowing her for so little? They spent dinner going over all the things they did not like about themselves, faults they thought would drive the other away. It became amusingly competitive.

He made some excuse about checking on dessert, to get up from the table and pay for the order. When Diamond refused his money, that jealous bristle came back, but Diamond said. "No, you pay next time. If you want, I'll remind you to buy really expensive things. Just take care of this one. I haven't seen her laugh like that in a while."

"I could buy this restaurant if I wanted. Just let me pay for something. This Sesshomaru is trying to slowly court her. It's important to do this properly." He stated, firmly.

"Alright, but desserts free or no dice." Diamond stated, and put on his best poker face. Sesshomaru scowled, but went back to their table.

"Tried to give us the meal for free, didn't he?" Usagi asked, though it was more of a statement.

"I talked him down to desserts only." Sesshomaru said, making a huff sound after.

"Speaking of." She said, happily, seeing the desserts being brought to them.

During the walk home, Usagi had gone silent again. Sesshomaru would have taken this as a sign that things were not going as well as he'd thought, had she not subtly taken his hand into her own as they walked along. They had shared more with each other in the last few days, than most couples share with each other in years. It was nice to walk there without a word, but speaking through touch. When they got to her door, Sesshomaru took the hand he was holding, and placed a kiss above the knuckles.

"This Sesshomaru has enjoyed spending time with you, Usagi." He said, and placed a kiss on the palm of the same hand, noting her increased heart rate as he kissed along her pulse point. "You smell like a warm summer day, with the perfect breeze and cherry blossoms dancing in the air."

"That is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Usagi said, softly, a blush gracing her face. Adorable, he thought.

"I would very much like to kiss you now, Usagi Tsukino." He said, in a voice so low it sent shivers down her spine.

Her eyes shown with a ring of silver in them, her inner beast he mused, as she nodded silently giving in to his request. It was not earth shattering, as the romance novels suggest first kisses are, but there was a sense of belonging...of home, that there could be _more._ She was hesitant to let anyone in, and that he had made it past so many of her defenses in such a short time was not lost on him. As if on instinct, he never took the kiss past where she felt safe. It warmed her heart more than he could realize. When he broke the kiss, he softly rested his forehead against her own.

"Goodnight, my Usagi." He said, softly.

"Goodnight, my Sesshomaru."She replied, in kind.

The shadows did not return to her sight when she went to work the next day, but things were not the same. Now, many of the employees were covered in a dark glow. When asked, each had said they'd gone to the Black Moon Circus several times already. Even Jensen saw the difference in the employees who had and had not gone.

"We can recall the papers we sent out this morning..." Usagi suggested. "Maybe that will at least cut down on the number of people affected."

"Maybe, but what is happening to them?" Jensen asked, in harsh whispers. "You're the only one that can see the dark aura around them."

She was at a loss for words. Neither of them knew what was happening to the people around them, but they did know that all the affected had one place in common. Their boss refused to recall the papers based on their observations alone, and in truth it had been a long shot to consider it at all. Defeated, they went back to their desks. While it looked like they were only writing their reports, both secretly texted warnings to as many people as they could. There was something wrong about the Black Moon Circus.

A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but i'm already working on the next one and it helps tie in this one to it. Seriously winging it lol


	6. Chapter 6

Last time:

She was at a loss for words. Neither of them knew what was happening to the people around them, but they did know that all the affected had one place in common. Their boss refused to recall the papers based on their observations alone, and in truth it had been a long shot to consider it at all. Defeated, they went back to their desks. While it looked like they were only writing their reports, both secretly texted warnings to as many people as they could. There was something wrong about the Black Moon Circus.

Chapter 6

 _A couple days later..._

"Do you need us to come back for this?" Ami asked. Those communicators really were a life savor for long distances.

"I'm not sure. For the first day, it was like something had darkened their souls, but it's gone now. They aren't after energy, because the people still seem to have it." Usagi said, wondering over the possibilities.

"Maybe they are searching for something specific, or someone?" Ami suggested.

"I'll have to go back, I suppose. I was hoping to avoid it." Usagi groaned.

"So...I don't know if I should say something...but..." Ami said, sounding uncomfortable.

"Is this about Sesshomaru or Luna?" Usagi asked. She had expected this from Rei or Makoto.

"Both...sort of. I feel bad for even saying anything. Luna has been contacting us, trying to get someone on her side." Ami explained. "She feels that he is a mistake that will lead you away from the future of Crystal Tokyo and Rini, but no one will side with her, not even Mamoru. Even he can see how happy you are now. If those parts of the future are meant to happen, they will no matter who you choose."

"I had wondered why she was so quite these last few days. Thanks Ami. I'll talk at ya later." Usagi said, and they hung up. "Luna?"

"Yes, Usagi?" The cat asked, walking into the room.

"What will it take?" She asked. When Luna looked at her in confusion, Usagi continued. "What will it take to get you to stop? What will it take to get you to see the future is not set in stone? What will it take to get you to realize that I can not marry someone I do not love? Tell me, what will it take?"

"You owe it to them to bring about the future we saw. You owe the people of the world that. It is your duty as the future Queen of Earth! You owe them everything!" Luna shouted.  
"I owe them everything?! I've given it! I've fought for them, I've protected them. Hell, I've _died_ for them more than once. What else am I suppose to give them?" Usagi asked, shouting too.

"You are suppose to marry Mamoru! You are suppose to have Rini! You are jeopardizing the future of Crystal Tokyo and the Earth by even thinking of this Sesshomaru!" Luna was angry now.

"Am I not allowed my own happiness? Am I not allowed a choice in that?" Usagi asked, comparatively softer than before.

"As long as it is that one!" Luna shouted, shaking now.

"Maybe we saw that future so we could change it. Have you not thought of that? Why are you so set that it has to be the only future that could exist?" Usagi asked. Her friend had to be bothered by something else. She was the only one fighting.

"Have you considered your future children? If you marry Mamoru, the white wolf of the moon continues to be something that skips generations. If you marry Sesshomaru, there will never be another human born to the throne." Luna stated, angrily.

"And this is your objection?" Usagi asked.

"Yes." She answered, confidently.

"This is what you are willing to risk our friendship over?" Usagi asked, carefully.

"...if it is what helps but you back on the right path...I will risk anything." Luna answered, but it was not as confident as before.  
"I didn't want to have to do this." Usagi warned. "I want you to stay with Mina for now. Maybe she can talk some sense into you, now that we know your true reasons."

"WHAT?!" Luna felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. "Who will run the command center?"

"Molly. She knows who I am, has excellent computer skills, and Nephrite will protect her should anything get too close." Usagi answered, she went over to a part of the command center that allowed for teleporting. "Mina? Is it alright if Luna stays with you for a bit. She's kinda freaking out over future possible demon babies."

Laughter erupts from the other side. "Yeah, sure. That does explain everything." Mina said, still laughing as she walked through the portal. "Luna, come on, unless there's something you need...or would like to apologize for." Luna followed her without a word. Mina turned back to Usagi. "Will you be alright here? I didn't realize this thing with her would be a war of it's own."

"I'll be fine." Usagi said, with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"You know if you need anything..."Mina began.

"You're only a communicator away." Usagi finished.

Mina and Luna disappeared into the portal. Within a few hours, Molly and Nephrite were at the command center. Molly was excited to have the opportunity to help her friend save the world, though she was warned it wasn't very exciting. Nephrite couldn't be happier. His soon to be fiance was to be working in the safest place on earth. He didn't have to worry about his past coming back to haunt them. Though, in truth, it had been some time since he'd had to worry about that, this made him feel much better about her safety.

"Alright, I need to go check out the Black Moon Circus again. If the communicator becomes broken or I am somehow unreachable, call the others." Usagi said, and headed out.

Not that she wanted to be, but she was back at the Black Moon Circus. The woman who had spoken to her before was there, and happy to see her. They were very busy, and so she was not able to talk to her other than to buy her ticket in. Soon, Usagi was distracted with everything inside of the fair itself. Something in this place pulled to her, even though everything in her wanted to run away.

"Usagi?" InuYasha called out. She turned around in surprise.

"InuYasha, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you this place was dangerous?" Usagi stated, a bit annoyed he had not listened to her. Kagome was with him too!

"That's sort of why we're here. Kagome wanted to go out, and Sesshomaru wanted to see what the danger was here. We figured we'd make a day of it. He normally doesn't ask me for a favor, ya know." InuYasha stated.

"Get Kagome out of here now. It was foolish to bring her. If you're lucky, all she'll have to deal with is feeling a bit subdued for a couple days." Usagi growled. "The longer she's here, the more danger she's in."

"Then what are you doing here?" He huffed. "Sesshomaru wouldn't want something to happen to you."

"Oh, Usagi! You should check out the Mirror!" Kagome said happily. "It shows your dreams! I couldn't sense anything bad in it, but it may be what they're using."

"I've seen a mirror here, but I did not get the chance to see into it." Usagi said, reflecting on her last visit. "Please go home."

She went looking for the mirror, noticing how few and fewer people were around. After a while, she found her way back to it. The curiosity of it was that it seemed to be floating on its own. There were no strings to hold it, no invisible stand. It was just...there. This time, she could not help but touch it, and watched the scenes unfold before her.

In the mirror, she was surrounded by her friends. Sesshomaru was there with his arm around her. She even looked human again, then again she was in her Sailor Moon form. The image shifted, showing her as a youkai. She stood with Sesshomaru in front of a crystal palace in full regal attire. It looked as if she were with child, and Rini was standing with them along with others. Suddenly, the mirror flashed brightly, causing her to be blinded.

"We have been looking for you." A female voice stated firmly. Usagi felt herself being dragged.

"What are you doing to me?!" She cried out. Her arms had been restrained, like she was being held up by them out to her sides.

"The Mirror is in front of your chest now. It will confirm for us that you are Princess Serenity, and thus holder of the Silver Millennium Crystal." A new voice, male, said. "After that, we will extract the crystal from you."

Whatever metal they used to restrain her was doing a damn good job. Even with her newfound strength, she could not break free. The angrier she got though, the looser the restraints seemed to get. The mirror began to do what they said it would, revealing the crystal to them, officially zapping Usagi of her energy. The Silver Crystal was her lifeblood, and if it were ever forcibly taken from her, death would soon follow.

"Don't let them interrupt this. We almost have it!" One of them said suddenly.

Usagi tried lifting her head, and saw InuYasha and Sesshomaru fighting several creatures. She wasn't sure they would hear her, but she had to try. "Break the mirror." She said, almost inaudibly.

Sesshomaru must have heard her, because he began attacking the ones guarding the mirror. Shadow clones dropped down from everywhere, focusing their attacks on him. Usagi could not help but stare at him for a moment. The demon was truly a force to be reckoned with. His eyes blazed red in anger, the markings on his face becoming jagged, his face became enraged as he attacked the shadow creatures. Their attentions focused on him gave her more time to try and break free on her own, but the mirror had taken all her energy and with it her strength was gone.

Kagome popped up from behind her, and began working on the restraints. With her efforts, one of the girls hands was freed. Usagi began to work on the other one, now that she had a hand free. Kagome disappeared for a moment. She showed up a few seconds later with one of the bats from the stall games. Before Usagi can think to warn her of it, Kagome smashed the mirror with the baseball bat. The image of the crystal faded, and everyone turned to the sound of shattered glass.

"Ummm...oops?" Kagome offered nervously.

"Kagome." Usagi said, as she broke free of the last restraint. "Run."

With her energy returning to her, she transformed into Sailor Moon, and began attacking the shadow creatures. Kagome had had no choice but to run, wishing that she had brought her weapons with her. Once the shadow creatures were defeated, Sailor Moon began looking around for the main ones who'd restrained her. They floated in mid air lazily, as if waiting to be found.

"Sailor Moon! Your Silver Crystal will give us what we need." The girl said. Her melodic voice ringing in the air. She looked very much the innocent young thing.

"What are you...twelve?" Sailor Moon asked incredulously.

"Don't worry. You won't find us again today. You are only part of what we need." The girl stated, even as she faded away.

She looked around, and realized that it wasn't just the girl that had disappeared, but the entire circus was beginning to fad away piece by piece. Wary of anyone seeing her, she bounded away before de transforming. Sesshomaru had not immediately followed her, which she was kind of thankful for. It gave her the chance she needed to self assess for any injuries or other mishaps. She certainly did not feel up to par yet, so she sat down and waited for things to feel better.

"Usagi, you look unwell." Sesshomaru said, as he was walking up to her.

"I don't feel so hot, I admit." She replied. "I need to thank Kagome though. If she hadn't smashed the mirror when she did, I would most likely be dead by now."

"Explain, please." He barely got out. She could have died then? Where were her injuries?

"The Crystal is a part of my very being. If it is forcibly taken...I will die. It's essentially my life force." Usagi explained. Resting a hand at the center of her collarbone and slightly over her chest plate, she continued. "This is where the crystal rests."

"Here?" He asked, resting one of his hands over her own. She nodded.

He got down on his knees so that his face was level (if not still a little higher) with her own. Using his free arm, he brought her closer and rested his face against the crook of her neck. She was not safe yet, he knew, but she was in his arms and he would keep her that way. All those years of making fun of InuYasha for his love of the little miko, he'd never understood the overpowering need to make sure another person was safe. Yet Usagi was in his arms, and still she was not safe!

"It needs to resettle." She said, as if answering a question he had not yet asked. Squeezing the fingers entwined in her own. "This helps."

So they sat there, until her breathing calmed down. He could feel her heart return to normal, see the colour return to her face. He let go of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Without a word, he picked her up bridal style and began to carry her home. This was the first time he had never asked her permission for something he wasn't sure she was ready for, and made a mental note that it made her blush all the more for it. Grinning, he could not help thinking her adorable. He thinks he should make her blush more often.

"InuYasha tells me you yelled at him for putting his miko in danger." He stated. She looked up in confusion, but there it was...a full on grin.

"I text to let him know the danger in the place and he brings her anyway." She said, annoyed, as she tried not to concentrate on his heartbeat. She had thought he would have put her down by now.

"She is formidable in her own right. He would not have brought her unless he thought her incapable." Sesshomaru said, on a more serious note.

"I hadn't stopped to consider that." She admitted.

"Do you not think this Sesshomaru capable?" He asked, an edge to his voice. So that's what this was about, he was hurt.

"My mind was elsewhere when I left the command center. Luna and I had an argument." She muttered. "I've been on my own since the others left. You're still so new to me, it never dawned on me to ask you for backup. You seem more than capable."

"Hn." He smirked.

"Can you set me down now?" She asked, but he did not like the idea of that as he was taking this protecting her bit very seriously. So she amended. "I would prefer it if you would put your arm around my waist for the moment." He seemed to find that an acceptable compromise, and set her down.

"Would you like to tell me about this argument you had with Luna? It might make you feel better." Sesshomaru stated, taking no time at all in wrapping his arm around her waist.

"My future children, if you can believe that." Usagi admitted, trying to hide the blush on her face. "If Mamoru and I were to have children, this White Wolf of the Moon thing would continue to skip generations. If you and I were to have pups, there would never be a human on a throne that doesn't yet exist. She's been calling all the Senshi for days trying to find someone who will _talk sense_ into me."

"Hn. I can not say I was any better. My distaste for humans has been something of a work in progress to be rid of. InuYasha angered this Sesshomaru simply by existing. Your Luna must be going through something similar." He stated.

"I'll never be _human_ again. She's been helping me since I first became a guardian...You mean to tell me that she hates me now?" Usagi asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"No. She is angry and confused, and she feels that she has lost something important to her...you." Sesshomaru replied.

"I have her staying with Mina. Her Mate Artemis stays there most of the time. I figured if anyone could calm her down, it would be those two. Maybe she's calmed down enough to where we can talk." Usagi was hopeful again, it was amazing for Sesshomaru to see the turn around so quickly. "Would you like to come with me? Moral support and all that?"

"I'm much better at killing things, but for you this Sesshomaru will try." He promised.

A/N: Next chapter in a few days if I can lol


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the worlds I just play around in them

Chapter 7

The talk had gone better than she could have hoped. Molly and Nephrite had left the command center once she got back. Luna had bristled when she saw Sesshomaru was there, but when Usagi explained that without him they wouldn't be speaking yet, she calmed down again. Sesshomaru knew all too well the feelings Luna was dealing with, betrayal being the strongest one. Since she could not attack Fate, she had gone on to trying to control what she could...Usagi.

"If you don't mind, Usagi, I'd like for Luna to still stay with me for a while. _I think Artemis has plans_." Mina said, trying to whisper the last part, then going back to her normal tone, she continues. "It was nice to get a chance to talk with you Lord Sesshomaru. Usagi has told me wonderful things about you already."

"This Sesshomaru is fearful of what she may have said already." He admitted, sheepishly.

"Well, it's not every day a girl can attract the love of a powerful demon lord through smell alone. According to her, you've been the most gentlemanly gentleman to ever be a gentleman." Mina said through giggles.

"Mina! You weren't suppose to tell him that!" Usagi cried, beet red now.

"I never promised that." Mina said, through more giggles, and then straightened up. "Oh, did you ever tell her what she smells like? She's been dying to know that one."

"Alright, I think we're done here. Bye, Mina! Enjoy England." Usagi hurriedly, before turning off the communicator screen. "Well I'm sufficiently embarrassed now."

"It is part of your allure for this Sesshomaru." He said, as he began kissing on her neck.

"You have this amazing fascination with my neck, don't you?" She said, practically melting in his arms.

"It is close to where this Sesshomaru would place his Mark on you, should you ever consider it. The Mark lets others know that you are my intended Mate, and to make no forward moves to or against you under pain of death. It also makes it easier to track you, should you fall into trouble and need assistance." Sesshomaru answered, feeling her pulse quicken as he dares scraping a fang over where he intends to place his mark. "However, this Sesshomaru does not feel that he has properly courted you as you should be before making such a request."

"How should I be properly courted then?" Usagi teased.

"You'll see tomorrow." Sesshomaru said, leaving it a mystery.

That night, Usagi felt restless as she tried to get to sleep. Things with Luna were on the mend, so why was she so worried? The Black Moon Circus had said she was only part of what they needed, leaving her to wonder what the other part was. Noise from outside broke her concentration. Frustrated, she gave up on sleep, looking over the balcony from her room to see what it was.

A crowd of people were walking down the street. Maybe there was some sort of night fair going on, but all those people looked so out of it. Usagi decided to call the others. This was now officially out of her depth. She was on the phone with Mina when she shrieked in alarm.  
"Usagi?! What happened?" Mina asked, alarmed.

"Kagome and InuYasha are out there! I have to go! Call the others for me." She hung up without another word, and rushed out of the house.

No matter how many times she called out to them, she got no answers in response. Snapping her fingers in front of Kagome didn't do anything. InuYasha was unresponsive. Out of ideas, she called the one number she had left...only to hear the responding ringtone nearby. She didn't want to look, didn't want to see if she was right, but she had no other choice.

When she did look up, her heart sank. Sesshomaru was walking towards her, his face had the same stoic expression but his eyes held no life in them. She tried to get him to wake up, but the things she tried on Kagome and InuYasha certainly did not work on him. Out of options, she did the only thing she could think of to do. She grabbed his face, pulled him down for a quick kiss, and left him there.

She had not realized that he had been awake the whole time, that he was only following along because it was the fastest way to get answers. He had followed his half brother and his miko when it became apparent that they were under a trance. It broke him, but he remained unresponsive when his phone rang. When Usagi ran up to him, trying to wake him up, he remained unresponsive. He was not expecting her to stop trying. He was not expecting the kiss.

She had not stayed to see the only signs of life that he had dared to give. Not able to bare the lifeless look she expected to see in his eyes, she had not looked into them as she turned away. He watched as she returned to InuYasha and Kagome. That was, until she walked past them without a second look. His heart sank as he realized she intended to rush headlong into danger alone, thinking it was her only option to save them.

"Well, it looks like the mirror didn't do it's work properly." The young thing from earlier said to her.

"Why are you gathering these people? What are you looking for?" Usagi was angry now. At this point, Japan could discover her secret, and she wouldn't give a shit.

"The Golden Crystal works in tandem with the Silver Crystal. It is what will create Crystal Tokyo in the future. Did you think we didn't know about that?" The girl asked, seeing the surprise in Usagi's eyes. "We will stop its existence, and take the power of the two crystals for ourselves."

"Is that why they got a twelve year old to do this?" Usagi asked, angrily. "What mission did you botch to get this suicide mission? Don't you see that's why they sent you alone?"

"But I'm not alone, silly girl. All of Black Moon Circus is with me." She gloated. Soon, every member of the Black Moon circus stood floating in the sky above where the people were beginning to gather.

Without another word, Usagi rounded on InuYasha with a vengeance. "You cocky, arrogant, pain in the ass! Damn it, InuYasha! What did I say? Don't bring Kagome into this. What do you do? Bring Kagome into this. Does her safety mean so little to you that you'd risk her life for your pride?! Do you truly care nothing for her? It's no wonder Sesshomaru still hates you, YOU WHINEY HALF BREED GOOD-FOR-NOTHING MONGREL PUP!" She shouted, and for good measure she lashed out angrily at his face.

The force of it knocked him to the ground. "Damn it, Usagi! What did you do that for?!"

"Bout time your ass woke up." Usagi was still pissed. "I need your help."

"What about Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked, his hand still on the small wound she'd made on his face.

"He's back there somewhere out of it too. I don't have time to wait on the other Senshi, and if we don't do something now, everyone will walk into a soul stealing trap of some kind. Personally, I'd rather not walk into it to see what kind it is."

"So what do you want to do?" He asked, taking her hand and pulling himself up.

"I want to obliterate it." She replied, with a murderous grin.

"What about Sailor Moon?" He asked, already sharing her grin as he began to let his inner beast out.

"Sailor Moon can save what's left." She replied, her dark silver eyes the warning signal they should be.

"So, what's it gonna be?" One of the tall blonde guys floating asked.

"Stand there and whine, or fight?" A second one asked, as if completing the sentence.

Usagi turned around angrily, and upon seeing her eyes they float back a bit, as she replied in anger. "You will die..." She then pointed to what looked like the leader of the Black Moon Circus. " _You_ will die first."

InuYasha leaped and began attacking the stupid floating henchman. He did not get very far when he noticed that Usagi had not joined him. He was dealing with mostly Shadow Warriors as it turns out. It dawned on him what was happening, and it was too late to stop it. This was Usagi's first time letting out her inner beast in rage, and she was a White Wolf of the Moon. InuYasha had no idea what would happen, but as he tore through more of the warriors he had to trust that they would win. They had to save them.

Suddenly, a giant white wolf leaped over him and lunged for the leader. The tall man sent a power strike her way, but he was bitten in half before he could complete it. She was able to tell which ones where not the shadow warriors, and began to attack without mercy as her rage took over. InuYasha kept the shadow warriors off her back as they went. Though neither of them realized this, Sesshomaru stood in a daze watching them. He had never thought he would actually get to see what she looked like in her full demon form so soon, and thinking that she had been unable to reach him must have been her breaking point. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, deadly and powerful, and if he didn't stop her soon he knew she would regret her next actions.

There was almost no one left to attack, and still her rage boiled, when she saw the one that had attacked Kagome in the first place. A slow growl building up in her as she stalked towards them. A giant dog demon suddenly stood in front of the young girl and her three companions. She would have attacked him too, had she not recognized the smell belonging to him and the purple crescent moon on the giant dogs forehead. He rested his forehead against her own, and that's when she heard it.

 _You need to stop, my love. Let Sailor Moon handle the rest._

In the blink of an eye, the two giant creatures were gone. In their place stood Sesshomaru holding onto Sailor Moon. She stepped away momentarily, and moved towards the girls who shrank upon seeing her. Seeing their reaction caused her to pause for a moment, but she knelt down to them anyway. She was Princess Serenity withing seconds, holding the Silver Crystal out to them.

"This can do many things, depending on the heart of the one wielding it. I can not let you take it from me, but I can try to grant your request. What is it you seek?" Princess Serenity asked, a regal tone about her.

"We joined the black moon circus in the hopes that we could see our home restored, your majesty." The young girl responded nervously. "We were told you would not help us, and that we would have to aid in taking the crystal from you by force."

"You did not ask either, or bother finding out for yourself what I would do, but I suppose you had no reason not to trust those who asked for your aid." Serenity stated, in understanding.

"We just wanted our home back." One of the girls was crying now.

Serenity looked into the crystal closer, but upon inspection found what she feared. "I am sorry. It seems that I can not restore your home to you. However, there is something I _can_ do for you." Sometime during this conversation, the rest of the sailor scouts arrive.

"What can you do to help us?" The girls asked in unison.

"The crystal can grant you a wish, but this is a time it can not restore what was lost to you, so choose wisely." Serenity stated. "If you like, you can even be reborn here."

The four girls looked to each other, back to Serenity, and asked. "Can you really do that for us?"

"The crystal can, but be sure it is what you want" Serenity stated firmly.

"We don't want to go back to a planet that can not support life anymore. We take our chances here." The young girl stated.

"So be it." Serenity replied, and held up the crystal. It glowed brightly, too brightly to see anymore, and when things cleared the girls were gone.

"You're amazing." Sesshomaru stated. She could only smile, the night had taken its toll on her.

"Princess Serenity!" The Sailor Scouts shouted, running up to them.

"Thank you for coming, everyone. I'm just so tired." She stated, looking sleepy, as she detransformed back into Usagi. "I kinda had my first demon rage moment, I think. Then the Sailor Moon bit, and Princess Serenity all in such a short time..."  
"This Sesshomaru would appreciate it if you could escort the people to their homes." He said, graciously. Realizing that she did not have the energy to even stand, he picked Usagi up, and began carrying her bridal style. "She has used too much energy to be of assistance anymore tonight. This Sesshomaru will take care of her."

After Sesshomaru speed ran out of there with Usagi in his arms, Makoto turned to the others. "You think anyone saw her detransform from all the way over there?"

"I doubt it, but maybe this is something she shouldn't keep secret anymore. Maybe none of us should." Ami said, surprising them all.

"That discussion will have to wait for another time. Let's start helping these people home." Rei insisted.

Mina waited until after they helped the last of them, and said. "So does anyone want to ask Sesshomaru if he can introduce us to some of his friends?"

 _Meanwhile..._

He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing that Usagi kept a spare key in a fake rock outside her door, but for the moment he wouldn't question it. She had fallen asleep on the way over there, and hadn't woke up yet. So he placed her gently on her bed, and went to draw her a bath. When he went back into her room, she was only slightly awake. However, she was not awake enough to help him.

"Usagi, listen carefully." He said, sitting her up. She was so sleepy her head automatically tilted as if she were looking down. "You need to get out of those clothes so you can take a bath."

"nnnkay" She mumbled, as she tried unbuttoning her shirt, and then she giggled. "You can't be n here tho. _You'd see me naked!_ "

"You can't even stand on your own right now. Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to help you out of your clothes, carry you to the bath tub, and give you a bath."

He was already helping her out of her clothes when she mumbles. "But I'm an adult, I buy vegetables (vegetables came out sounding like veggie ta bulls), I can bath myself."

"Not right now you can't." He said, unable to hide a grin. Sleepy Usagi had to be the most adorable thing he'd witnessed in ages, he thought as he carried her to the bath.

"Thisissnice." She mumbled, and then jerked up for a second. "Buti'mstillwearnclothes!"

"No Usako, you're not." He chuckled. She had to be the easiest person to blush, and he loved it.

"Why are you _bathing_ me?" She asked, trying to make her words sound more solid...still blushing.

"You're out of energy, and covered in sweat and blood." He said, as he began washing her hair. "Besides, this is a very intimate act, something one does on occasion for their intended. It is a way for this Sesshomaru to show you that you are special."

"mmmm...Thasnice." She mumbles sleepily, blushing again. "nesstime I gets to see _you_ nakee."

Now it was Sesshomaru who blushed, even as he could not stop himself from laughing outright. "Just relax, and enjoy. This evening is for you."

She did not speak the rest of the time, fading on and out of sleep. In truth, this was probably the most sensuous thing she'd ever experienced, and she felt so guilty that she couldn't stay awake to experience every bit of it. She felt how careful he was with her, making sure to go lightly over places where she would wince in pain. He was so careful in the way he held her as he carried her out of the tub and dried her off. He would place small kisses along just about everywhere as he went about it.

"I think...I think I can make it to the closet." She mused, sounding more alert than she felt.

He walked with her, his hands out just so he could catch her in case she fell. She found some pajamas, and though she sensed that he wanted to help, she did this on her own. Helping someone out of clothes was a lot easier than helping someone into them. She did hold onto him as she walked back to the bed. However, he steered her gently towards her night stand and chair. When she looked up at him in confusion, he was grinning.

"If you would permit it, this Sesshomaru would like to brush your hair." He said, softly.

She could feel her face blush, before grabbing her hair brush to give to him, as she muttered. "You're probably the only one that can make me blush by asking to brush my hair."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He grinned, as he began brushing her hair.

It didn't take nearly as long as she thought it would, but it was strange how much she had enjoyed it. He had already pulled down the covers for her, she realized, as she crawled into bed. She snuggled into the covers without a second thought. Something was missing though, she thought, and as she tried to figure out what it was she frowned.

"What is it Usako? Why do you frown so?" Sesshomaru asked, coming back from turning off the lights.

"Will you stay in bed with me?" She asked, just barely awake now. That's what was missing.

"Hn. Yes, I will stay in bed with you." He replied, and pulled up only one of the covers to sleep under and crawled into bed.

"G'night, Sessho." She mumbled, snuggling into him.

"Good night, Usako." He replied, wrapping an arm around her as they both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I've been unable to update much this past little while, I've not been feeling well. However, things are getting better now, and I will be uploading more content soon. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Got hit with inspiration right around the time daylights savings wants to kick me...but I have a new chapter. Please don't think I own the worlds, I just play around in them.

Chapter 8

When Usagi woke up the next morning, she replayed the nights events in her mind. He had really given her a _bath!_ How had he described it, an intimate act for ones intended...to show her she was special. She rolled over, and snuggled into him, glad that it had not all been a dream. As if on instinct, he pulled her closer to him and practically buried his nose in her hair.

"Best morning ever." She mused softly.

"This Sesshomaru would have to agree." He said sleepily, kissing the top of her head.

"I didn't mean to wake you. Would you like me to make us some breakfast?" Usagi asked, nuzzling her nose just under his jaw line. It was one of the gestures for comforting a Mate, something she hadn't thought she'd need to remember, but glad she did. He accepted the gesture greedily, holding her close.

"Aren't I the one that's suppose to be doing that?" He asked, with a smirk.

"I can't let you do all the nice things, you know." She teased. "Besides, this is my way of saying thank you."

"Hn. We can't just stay in bed all day? You haven't even fully recovered yet." He suggested.

"You're only saying that because you want to hold me some more." She giggled, and was out of the bed before he could pull her back in. "Now, you go take a bath, and I'll get started on breakfast."  
"Alright, but you should know something is off downstairs." Sesshomaru said, leaving a confused Usagi at the door.

She didn't have to wonder what he was talking about when she went downstairs, tying her hair back as she went. There was someone there. She had an intruder in her home! It felt like a familiar presence, and yet she could not place the smell. Whoever it was, sat in the living room as if they owned the place. She could not help a warning growl as she walked into the room.

"You have exactly one chance. Get out now, or die here." Usagi threatened. She hadn't had breakfast yet, and already dealing with a break in. When he stood up, she knew immediately who it was. "Mamoru?"

"You use to like it when I surprised you like this." He said, playfully.

"This is different. You are not Tuxedo Kamen right now, we are not dating anymore, and I have a demon lord _in my bathroom_!" Usagi objected. "You can not do this. You can not come into my house like some stalker ex thinking it's okay to sneak in while I'm asleep."

"I thought we were still friends." Mamoru said, as if he were sulking.

"Friends call or knock, Mamoru." Usagi growled.

"They told me what happened...are you alright?" He asked, worriedly. "Usagi, they said you used your demon form this time."

"You could have called and asked that!" Usagi reprimanded. "Dammit, Mamoru! You can't just sneak into my house like this. How many times have we had this conversation? Did Luna put you up to this?"

"What? No, no...I just...wanted to meet my replacement...this Lord Sesshomaru." He admitted sheepishly.

"Sesshomaru is not a _replacement_. He is more than that to me! Mamoru, what's gotten into you?" Usagi asked, more than a little angry now, before heading back into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Ah, come on, Usagi." He whined. "I traveled all this way and everything."

"You teleported through the command centers, and broke into my house." Usagi fussed, as she made breakfast. "Please, go home. I won't ask a second time."

"Alright, Usagi. I'm sorry I upset you." He said sincerely, as he made his way to the door. "You should know, that rock fools nobody."

"Just so you know, if I burn breakfast, I'm sending him to kill you." She said, with a mischievous grin. He laughed a little, knowing she was not mad at him anymore.

Sesshomaru had come down the stairs moments later, and found Usagi already halfway through making breakfast. The foreign smell still lingered in the air, but its source had gone. Usagi seemed unperturbed by anything, so he assumed she had gotten rid of the offending intruder. Her hair was tied up to keep it out of her face while she cooked, but not in her normal style. He could not help but run his fingers through what he could while she made breakfast.

"So what was off down here?" He asked.

"Would you believe Mamoru snuck into my house with the intention of meeting you?" Usagi asked, playfully. "And to see if I was alright, how well I'd handled the demon transformation, things like that. He really should have called first or something."

"He...wants to meet me? Why?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"To be honest, I'm not sure if it's the best friend part of him or the ex boyfriend part of him. However, if I burn breakfast, you get to kill him." She laughed.

He laughs, but replies. "Let's save that for another time. Today I believe this Sesshomaru is to properly court you."

"You haven't been doing that already?" She teased.

"Hn." He smirked, watching as she plated breakfast. "You always seem to one up me, which makes you all the more desirable. You either have amazing instincts, or an inside man."

"Both, both sounds good." She grinned, and the two sat down to eat breakfast. "So, care to guess the inside man?"

"I do not have to. I would bet anything it is InuTaisho. He has been harping about grand pups to InuYasha and his miko, and since he agreed to my plans for subterfuge so readily I can only assume he has been talking to you as well." He deduced.

"Yes, but not about grand pups." She laughed, as she blushed a bit. She became more solemn though as she continued. "He was alive before the moon kingdom fell, so he knew my mother...knew my past self...He could tell me things, help me make sense of the information I have, and help me to piece together what I do not have." She paused in thought. "He has been going over various demon customs with me as well, but his knowledge of the White Wolves of the Moon is limited."

"Hn, I will have to make a trip home before this evening. I fear I too will need an inside man. My knowledge of human customs for courtship is somewhat limited to nonexistent." He replied.

"Well, then you should go ahead and go home after breakfast then." When she saw his slight frown, she continued. "You have things to attend to that you do not know how long will take. I can use that time to make a few calls, and get a few things done before you get back."

His features softened then, but he looked up suddenly. "Usako, those girls yesterday mentioned something...Crystal Tokyo. How common is that knowledge?"

"It isn't. That's the thing...Before...when things were going along the path that lead to Mamoru as my future supposedly, we were shown Crystal Tokyo. Rini had come back from the 30th century to save her family, but she did not recognize me...only Mamoru seemed to have visions of the future she came to prevent or change...When we went to Future Crystal Tokyo, I saw myself, Sesshomaru, encased in crystal like a last shield. I could tell what it was, a way to heal myself when things got too bad. I saw the people around me, the future senshi...Diamond and the others...so much death...I couldn't do what she asked." She was crying now.

"You do not need to speak of this if it upsets you so." Sesshomaru stated, carefully wiping her tears from her face.

"I need to though." She stated firmly, and he nodded. "Those of the future acted as if everything were set into stone, that I needed to save them then and then go back to my own time...However, if I did that, it would still happen...It felt like a continuous loop of death...They didn't see what I saw. So I did what could not be done.

I erased Wiseman from existence, destroyed the crystal he had used to control Diamond and the others, and gave them a choice. They could be reborn in my time, or phase out of existence with Wiseman. They chose. With Wiseman gone, Diamonds obsession with me went back to admiration. The future became chaotic, and only Sailor Pluto seemed happy with my decision.

According to her, things would have gone very differently had I not made that choice. Diamond and the others would be dead, though Crystal Tokyo and the kingdom of earth would have been restored. The Generals would be dead, many would have lost their star seeds and died, Galaxia would be turned from us, the fight with Chaos...It could all have ended differently, because of one choice.

She broke the rules for me, had herself reborn in this timeline so that she could always help me. Because of my knowledge of the future, I saved everyone's star seeds, there were fewer deaths, Sailor Saturn was rescued from the life she would have had, Galaxia is freed before she could be altered, and my friends are allowed to chase their dreams.

But I feel like I failed Rini the most. I made it to where her mother never has to be in that situation, but will Rini exist? Will Crystal Tokyo exist? Very few should even know of it. The senshi, me, Luna and Artemis, Mamoru, and you. This Black Moon Circus could not have known, unless it was from a future where it exists." Usagi was overwhelmed with thought again.

"To do all of these things for the ones you love, you are very powerful indeed. Do not fret, my princess. You will always be able to count on this Sesshomaru to be there for you should you ever have need of me." Sesshomaru said, in comfort.

Sesshomaru had several things he needed to attend to when he got back to the Taisho household. As the new Lord of the Western Lands, there were many things that required his attentions. He took time between each meeting to secure what he needed for another matter, and returned to them. When those things were completed, Sesshomaru looked forward to seeing how things panned out. He was greeted with a sight he did not expect to see. Mamoru Chiba stood before him waiting calmly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is good to finally meet you." Mamoru stated.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru why you broke into the house of his intended." He kept his face stoic, but his voice was ice cold.

"I was worried for Usagi, and I did want to meet you." Mamoru replied sheepishly. "In truth, we were not a good fit for each other. I almost lost her as a friend. Don't worry, I've already had it soundly beaten into me not to break into her house again."

"See that you do not." Sesshomaru stated.

"The rest of the Senshi and I have seen this past week how much happier she's been with you." Mamoru admitted. "She describes you quite favorably, I might add."

"Hn" He could not help but be pleased that she spoke well of him. "You do not need to worry, by the way. Breakfast was not burnt."

Mamoru laughed outright. "She told you about that, did she?"

"Jakken will show you out. Unfortunately, it sounds as though I'm about to have other matters to attend to soon that will be quite...pushy." Sesshomaru said, and the small green demon escorted Mamoru away...just in time for him to begin dealing with his next problem.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, I tried." Kagome stated, before InuYasha rushed into the room.

"YOU!" InuYasha yelled.

"What is it now, InuYasha? I was just beginning to like you, too." Sesshomaru stated, in a tired tone.

"What do you think you're doing with Usagi?" InuYasha asked, angrily. "She is too new to this life to be chased by you."

"She is my intended." Sesshomaru stated, without hesitation.

"Does she know what you were like before? Hating humans, the bloodshed, trying to kill me?" InuYasha could not believe his ears.

"She knows." Sesshomaru barely got out his answer before InuYasha hurled his next question at him.

"Why are you after someone too young to know you?" InuYasha asked, his anger apparent.

"...I do not need to explain myself to you, little brother." Sesshomaru stated, a bit unsure.

"InuYasha, stop it." Kagome yelled at him.

"Kagome,-" InuYasha started.

"No, InuYasha, I won't. He loves her. I'm not going to let you try and ruin the happiness of a friend, just because Sesshomaru's instincts are stronger than yours and Usagi returns his feelings." Kagome shouted, standing her ground.

"He...loves her?" InuYasha asked, turning to Kagome.

"I'd bet money on it." She replied. "Have you noticed he hasn't called you half-breed all week?"

"She's such a new youkai..." InuYasha shook his head. "She's too new...What happened last night should not have happened. Kagome, you didn't see her...She was...I've never seen another youkai that powerful, and to be so new..."

"I did not think I would be seeing her demon form so soon. She is...exquisite." Sesshomaru mused.

"I don't remember much about last night. InuYasha had to explain what happened. That part about you carrying her off to take care of her, so romantic." Kagome grinned. "I'm not even sure what in all a dog demon does for their intended. Every time I ask InuYasha, he blushes and leaves."

"In that regard, Kagome, your assistance is requested." Sesshomaru stated, turning to her. "Usagi has great instincts when it comes to demon culture and courtship, but this Sesshomaru wants to honor her human customs as that is what she is most familiar with."

"Wait. You need human dating advice from my girlfriend?" InuYasha asked, in disbelief. He turns and begins walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked, confused.

"To find that crow I'm suppose to eat. Hell just froze over." InuYasha stated, and exited the room.

"What do you say, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, once InuYasha had gone. "Will you help me?"

"She has been a good influence on you already. Of course I'll help you." Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru stood at the door with a bouquet of stargazer lilies. He wasn't sure why humans cared so much for dead flowers, but Kagome had assured him that Usagi would love it. Sure enough, when Usagi opened the door and he handed them to her, it was apparent. She breathed in their scent deeply and smiled at him. He stepped inside and waited as she put them into fresh water.

"Now why didn't she tell me it had to do with the smell? That is understandable." Sesshomaru muttered to himself.

"What?" Usagi asked, turning around.

"Nothing. Just thinking about human customs." He replied, hoping that answered her question.

"You're learning human customs for me?" Usagi asked, pleasantly surprised, as they walked out of her apartment. "I thought you hated-"

"That was a long time ago. It is wrong of me to hold onto such things." He stated.

He was wondering about another human thing. The walking or driving to a place. Demons had the ability to speed run great distances, some can even teleport. Usagi could even before becoming a youkai. So, why had Kagome insisted that they walk to this restaurant?

Sesshomaru became aware of the hand entwined in his own, which both answered his question and asked more. Spending time, even doing something as slow and simple as walking, was important to his intended. Touch was another important thing that seemed to be important not just to demons, but to humans as well. He realized suddenly, that Usagi had already been subtly showing him these things.

"You are thinking awfully hard about something. I can see the steam coming out of your ears." Usagi teased.

"This Sesshomaru apologizes for being lost in thought. If it is alright, I would like to ask you something." He stated, pulling himself out of his revere. "Until you discovered differently with Luna, you thought yourself to be human. Yes?"

"Yes." She said, appreciating his attempts to keep her secret and still talk. "There was no reason for me to think otherwise."

"This Sesshomaru thought as much. It would be wrong of me then, to belittle humans any longer, and court you as my intended. It was good to ask Kagome for advice." Sesshomaru stated, musing aloud. "If you are willing to learn demon customs of courtship for me, it is only fair I learn human ones for you." They were in front of the restaurant now.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was willing to court a human." A fox demon stated, haughtily. "Where is she anyway?"

"She is me." Usagi said, somewhat perturbed at having the moment interrupted.

"Oh! I am sorry, my lady...I had no idea...but he said _human_ customs." The fox demon stammered, trying to back peddle.

"That's right, I was. I regressed. Now if you will excuse us, you're being very rude by interrupting our date." Usagi said, mimicking his haughtiness. His eyes widened as be backed away slowly, and the couple walked past him. Sesshomaru could not help but smirk at the fox demon as they passed, and walked into the restaurant.

"Was that too much?" Usagi asked him, her eyes wide with worry.

"No, that was quite amusing." Sesshomaru assured her. "There is something though that InuYasha brought to my attention today. I am much older than you, and you are very new to being a youkai."

"Does that bother you now that you know me?" Usagi asked. A waiter guided them to their table.

"I should have been more mindful of it in the beginning." He admitted, and saw that she was now frowning. Well that wouldn't do. "That does not mean that I regret my actions."

She looked up, surprised. "Really?"

"This Sesshomaru will admit that my inner beast was attracted to you before we met, such was the deliciousness of your smell. When you came to speak to my father, I resigned to fall behind and observe as he went over customs with you. Then more I learned of you, the more interesting you became, the more I had to know." He explained.

The restaurant was excellent all around, just as he knew it would be. He would have only the best for his intended. Usagi appeared to be enjoying herself immensely. Often times he found it was he who initiated contact, as if he could not _not_ touch her. Asking about her future plans, and interests, were things that he had already done but she described certain things in more detail than before. After ordering a desert Sesshomaru knew would take a little while, he stood up and offered his hand to Usagi.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her eyes alight with curiosity.

"This particular restaurant has a ballroom." He replied. Another human custom he did not fully understand was dancing, but assuming that touch had a lot to do with why they loved it so much.

"I love dancing." She replied. "I haven't been in a long time."

"Something this Sesshomaru is only too happy to remedy." He stated, and they set up for a slow waltz.

As they danced, Usagi was hit with the strangest sense that they had danced before with each other. One moment, she was looking into the eyes of her Sesshomaru. In the next, she was gazing into the eyes of someone who looked like him, but could not be him. They were in the moon palace. Prince Endymion was stalking away angrily, and yet she could not be happier as she danced with the one she loved.

"Usako? You seem lost in thought. Steam and everything." Sesshomaru teased, bringing her back into the moment.

She looked up, and he was her Sesshomaru again, and they were in the restaurant. "Oh? I just had the strangest vision. We've danced together before, you and I."

"Truly?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised.

"I think so." She said, and described to him what she had seen.

A look of pure joy crossed his face, one she had not seen on him before. "I do not know how I could have forgotten you."

"We could always ask, InuPapa." She replied, reluctantly. She would rather bask in the pure joy that crossed his face.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow. For now, this Sesshomaru is simply happy to be with you here."

She was practically humming with happiness, but said. "The nice waiter over there is trying to flag us down. I believe our dessert is ready."

"This Sesshomaru admits he is reluctant to let you go so soon. There is something to this dancing that humans love so much." He said, as they stopped dancing.

A few days later

"So? How did it go?" Kagome asked, eagerly. "Did my advice help?"

"Your advice helped. It went...better than I thought it would." Sesshomaru admitted, though he still appeared stoic.

"I'm glad I could help. Usagi has always been a dear friend. It's good to see her with you." Kagome said, as she was leaving.

When she was gone, he went searching throughout the Taisho household for his father. "We need to talk." Sesshomaru stated, icily when he found him.

"I thought we might, though it would be better for us to wait till you have Marked her." InuTaisho sighed in resignation.

"Usagi remembered something the other day. She remembered me dancing with her in her last life, but I do not remember that time...I thought I wasn't born until after the fall of the moon kingdom." Sesshomaru said, shaking his head. "Why does she remember me? Why do I not remember her?"

"When the moon kingdom fell...when Serenity died...we had to freeze you in time. You lost it." InuTaisho responded.

"So, I was right." Usagi said, from behind them, surprising them both. She looked to InuTaisho. "I don't understand. I was told...Prince Endymion...but it felt _wrong._ I believed it, because there was nothing to contradict it. No evidence to say it wasn't true...What happened? Why were my memories altered? I can't even know which ones are true now, they were all I had of her!"

"Explain." Sesshomaru demanded InuTaisho, standing protectively in front of Usagi.

"You haven't even Marked her to show your intent, and already you move to protect her." InuTaisho mused. "Alright, I will tell you both. You and Usagi both deserve to hear this."

He motioned for them to sit.

"Your mother and I were allies. She had been preparing for war with a dark force that was moving through the cosmos. On occasion, I would bring Sesshomaru with me. You two fell in love the moment you met, much to the chagrin of Prince Endymion with whom an arranged marriage had already been agreed upon. Though it risked the treaty with the humans of Earth, you convinced Queen Serenity of your devotion to her daughter, and she relented. They two of you had never been happier, and after seeing you even Prince Endymion could not deny your happiness. War with the humans was inevitable, though Prince Endymion implored his people to back down. They had been corrupted by the dark force Queen Serenity fought against, and no longer listened to their Prince. Sesshomaru, you were away from the Moon when the attacks began. Prince Endymion died defending her, and she died soon after. You felt her death instantly, and went berserk trying to get to her. We froze you to save the lands, the memories that left you were thought to be a healing process, but when we unfroze you nothing had changed. You did not remember her, but you were still angry. Usagi, your mother loved you enough to sacrifice her life to give you and the others another chance at life to save the universe from the evil that destroyed them."

"Why were the false memories of Prince Endymion given to me?" Usagi asked.

"I am unsure of that part. I can only assume that your mother could not find Sesshomaru's soul among the dead, and not knowing what had happened to him, sent Endymion with you as a temporary protector. That is my guess." InuTaisho reasoned. "When I saw you again, I realized what your mother had done. It was a surprise to me to see what you had become. It was even more of a surprise that Sesshomaru even remembered what a White Wolf of the Moon was. I am glad that the two of you were able to find each other again. Maybe, if you two decide to continue your relationship further, when she is Marked you two may begin remembering things from then."


	10. Chapter 10

Glad to be able to update the chapters again. ^_^ . You guys rock for being so patient.

Chapter 9

He left them to deal with their thoughts, and it was some time before they spoke to each other.

"I need to inform Luna, though maybe she knew...it's hard to say." Usagi said, softly. She tried to tease in an effort to pull herself out of the daze. "I bet you can't wait to Mark me now, huh?"

"That can wait." Sesshomaru stated, his voice serious and intense. She looked up at him in surprise. "Usako, This Sesshomaru _will_ Mark you, but only when you are ready."

"You did promise a remarkable amount of patience. I am sorry...for hurting you without knowing it...the death of my past self...it caused you to fly into a rage. It's the reason for your guilt." Usagi relented.

"You do not need to apologize to me for _dying_ , Usako. This Sesshomaru should have been there." Sesshomaru replied, untroubled. "They would have frozen me anyway as a precaution...The loss of one's mate is...devastating to a yōkai. They did what they thought was best to prevent a frenzy. Too bad it did not work."

Usagi looked pleasantly lost in thought for a moment, and when she blushed at her own thoughts Sesshomaru could not help but respond by kissing her forehead.

"Would you tell this Sesshomaru what you were thinking just now? Your face is quite pink at the moment." He asked, softly. "It is adorable."

"You'll laugh." She replied, embarrassed.

"That will not happen." He vowed, as he crossed his heart. "Kagome said humans like to use that motion when they make a promise. Did I do it right?"

She giggled a little. "Yes. Well, since you promised..." She blushed again, and looked to her side slightly. "I had been wondering why it was so easy for me to tell you things, and I didn't even realize it was because I had found my way back without knowing I'd been gone."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he took in her words. He gathered her in his arms, and held her close, as he all but buried his nose in her hair. "No, Usako." He replied, softly. "That is not something this Sesshomaru will laugh at you for."

* * *

"I didn't believe it, but..." InuYasha muttered under his breath, absentmindedly, as he walked around the household. "He really does...love her."

"I heard that." Kagome chimed, happily. "So, what did you see? You didn't catch them _doing_ anything did you?"

"Not _that_!...Well, here. It's a good thing they make soundless picture phones." InuYasha said, showing her the picture he took of the couple.

"InuYasha! Send that to me! I want to show Usagi later." Kagome pleaded, overjoyed now. "She'll love it!"

InuPapa peaked over her shoulder to see. "Can you send that to me too? I'm sure Izaiyo would love one as well." He asked, out of curiosity. "It is good to see them together again."

He left before Kagome had the chance to ask him what he meant, leaving both her and InuYasha in their confusion.

* * *

"Luna?" Usagi called out, the moment she got home.

"Usagi, it is good to see you. I know we've made up already, but I feel I really should apologize face to face." Luna began, sorrowful. "It was wrong for me to take my anger out on you. The decisions you have made in the past have shown themselves to be of sound merit. I should have trusted your judgment with this Lord Sesshomaru."  
"Luna...I don't know how to say this...InuPapa says my memories of my past life are wrong...altered...He was alive then, my mothers ally...He said they froze Sesshomaru when I died then...that took away his memories of me...Please tell me you did not know." Usagi said, at last letting the tears she'd been holding in go. "I couldn't bear it."

"Usagi...I do not remember him...or Lord Sesshomaru." Luna swore solemnly, feeling a little deflated. "I thought we had gotten past all the surprises the past could throw at us."

"I had a vision the other day. It showed me and Sesshomaru dancing together, but he doesn't remember that time. InuPapa says the memories will more than likely come back more quickly if I let Sesshomaru Mark me, but...I want to know before...to be _sure_ this time. We should not have our hearts toyed with." Usagi says, before turning to leave again.

"Usagi, where are you going? You just got back!" Luna cried.

"I know, but this can not wait. At least, my instinct inner beast thing says it can't wait. I think this is one time it's impatience is a good thing." Usagi stated, and then smiled. "I will try not to take too long. Tomorrow, you and I can have movie night, before I have to go into work the next day."

She was out of the door before Luna could object. She wanted to go back to the park, before teleporting to the moon. It was a good thing it was so empty. Usagi did not have to do anything more than find a dark shadow to walk into, and she was gone. The restored moon kingdom, though hidden from prying eyes, looked the same as she remembered it being last time she'd been there. As Princess Serenity, she walked through the empty halls in search of something. After several minutes, Usagi finally came upon what she sought. A remnant soul piece from her mother.

"Princess Serenity, you have finally become a White Wolf of the Moon. It is good to see that you fair well, my daughter." Queen Serenity replied.

"Don't you think this is something you could have mentioned to me earlier?" Usagi asked, a bit angry.

"It was not time for you to know." The Queen stated.

"What about Sesshomaru? The memories you took from me. What about them? I can understand what InuTaisho had to do to his son, to keep him from going berserk and destroying the lands...but you manipulated my memories. You made me think that Prince Endymion..."

"In my defense, I thought Sesshomaru dead. I did not have the time to search for a soul that could have been too fragmented to save. Perhaps I should not have manipulated the memory of your love, but I did feel that Prince Endymion would watch out for you in this life as well." The Queen admitted.

"Can you return my memories to me unaltered?" Usagi asked, suddenly eager.

* * *

Moments earlier

Sesshomaru could not place the feeling that something was instantly amiss. He felt as if part of himself had left, and though she was not Marked by him yet, he could only worry for his Usagi. When he called, she did not answer. So he made the trip to her home. She did not appear to be there, but the feline Luna he knew was inside. Sesshomaru resolved to speak to her to see where his Intended was.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I apologized to Usagi again face to face, though she said it was not needed. I would like to offer you my apologies as well." Luna began, once he'd entered the apartment.

"Something is...wrong...Usagi is...I can not...feel her nearby anymore...Please tell me where she is." Sesshomaru stated, in his usual stoic manner, but even Luna could see how near to panic he was.

"I think she has gone to the moon, Lord Sesshomaru." Luna replied, calmly, trying to ease the Lord of the Western Lands.

"She...is on...the _moon_?" Sesshomaru asked, in amazement, as he visibly relaxed. "Why would she need to go to the moon, and why would she go alone?"

"The Palace has been restored there. She can still find images her mother left behind to talk to her. I think...I think she is trying to recover her memories, or to find answers as to why they were tampered with." Luna answered.

"Will I be fine if I teleport to the moon?" He asked, quizzically.

"You should be." Luna replied, slowly, as she was thinking it over. He was gone before she could say anything else.

He found himself inside of a grand looking room, part of the palace belonging to his intended. She truly was a being beyond compare, he mused. There was yelling in the distance, but it sounded of frustration not danger. Following the sounds, he found himself facing a memory. Princess Serenity and Queen Serenity standing in front of each other in a different time, speaking heated words about him. He was looking to the Queen, the memory still playing out in his mind.

"Your Majesty, I do not wish to intrude. Princess Serenity has become very special to me. I am afraid This Sesshomaru can not stand by and let this Prince Endymion have my Intended." He said, hearing the words as if they were spoken to him from somewhere else. The memory fading, he blinked rapidly, and shook his head from side to side gently.

"Your memories will reveal themselves to you in time, if you wish him not to Mark you till you have them. Inu no Taisho's theory is sound, though, and bears thinking about before the two of you decide. Fare well, my daughter. Please look after her, Sesshomaru." The Queen said, speaking to them both before she faded away.

He reached out for Usagi without a word, and held her close to him. Sesshomaru rested his nose in the bend of her neck, and breathed in her scent. It calmed him more than anything else could. Usagi simply held onto him. The scent of her tears hit him just before she began shaking.

"This Sesshomaru was worried about you. Your presence disappeared from my senses...I...Please do not cry, my Usagi." He said, pulling apart enough to brush her tears away.

"I feel like I am at war with myself." She cried. "I love you, and want you to Mark me to state your intent, but at the same time...How do I know our hearts aren't being toyed with? How can I be _sure_ of this?"

She saw a slow smile creep across his face, as he murmured. "You love this Sesshomaru."

Usagi could only nod in response, as her heart had lodged in her throat.

"You wish to know if we are being manipulated? We are not." Before Usagi could object, he continued. "We found each other without the aid of past memories to guide us. That we have fallen in love twice over without knowing it, is proof enough for me that we are not being manipulated."

She grinned in spite of herself, and playfully teased. "So, does this mean you love me?"

"Yes, Usako. This means I love you." He answered, a little exasperated she would have to ask. Then he remembered something else Kagome had mentioned to him, that the words 'I love you' and variations of them would most likely hold high significance to his intended, being a hopeless romantic as she was. "This Sesshomaru loves you very much."

"There is one more thing I would like for you to do, before I will be ready for you to mark me." Usagi stated, as the two slowly made their way back to the entrance point their teleporting had led them to. "It's kind of a big biggie."

"What is it, my princess?" He asked, his arm around her waist.

She looked up at him, and with a smile she said. "Meet my family...my human family."

Sesshomaru thought about this for a moment. Before her, he would never have considered such a request. Now though..."May I have time...to prepare?" He asked, thoughtfully.

"Inside man?" She asked, teasing.

"Inside man." He replied, in confirmation.

* * *

Usagi and Luna of course had their movie day, and Usagi was preparing to minimize her work time with the paper. College was coming up, and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle the full work load, sailor moon, and school all at the same time. Two out of three she could do, but not everything. She'd learned that the hard way, so she opted to take a lighter work load.

Now she stood at the door of her childhood home with a new challenge. If she had been nervous when introducing Mamoru to them, she was wrecked with nerves about Sesshomaru. Her father had thrown a fit considering Mamoru was older than her by a few years. Usagi could only guess his reaction when she introduced a demon male who, in their eyes, was several hundred years older than her. They had barely gotten use to Sailor Moon, the past life bit, and now they were going to have to deal with her being a new yōkai on top of it all.

"Usagi, you didn't have to stand out here you know. We've kind of gotten use to you popping in when you feel the need to do so." Her mother replied, when she opened the door.

"I know...but I only try to do that when I feel the need calls for it. This matter...I feel requires a more subtle touch, you know?" Usagi said, unable to hide her nerves. Her mother stepped aside to allow her entry into the home.

"Usagi, if it's about before...You don't need to apologize again. We understand. Though, maybe we could ask for your help?" Her mother stated, as they walked into the living room.

"What with?" Usagi asked, and then it hit her...the smell of a young fox demon. "Shingo? He's...regressed?"

"Yes. He's the age we expected this to happen to you, but since yours is because of your Lunarian self...At least, because of you, this wasn't such a surprise to him. We really should have handled this better." Her mother said, worry filling her voice.

"When?" Usagi asked, temporarily forgetting her nerves.

"The other day." Her mother replied. They were headed to his room now.

"Shingo...I'm sorry I wasn't here when this started for you." Usagi said, softly. She got the water glass off the side table, and helped him up to drink. "It looks like it hit you hard too."

"I didn't...want them to tell you...big sis...not yet...You seemed so busy." He said, giving her a weak smile.

"You know I would have dropped everything for you, little squirt. Not so little anymore, though...Stop eating vegetables, so you'll stay short, like I told ya." She teased, her voice remaining soft.

"Big sis...am I gonna be okay?" Shingo asked, worried. "It feels like I'm dying."

"Of course, you'll be fine. You're a Tsukino. We can survive anything. If you like, I can have the people who helped me, come over to check you out, make sure everything is okay. You should only be like this for another couple of days, and then you'll be a terror just like before." She said, smiling down at him. He nodded his head, and she did not waste time calling up Kagome.

* * *

Her phone rang, and while normally she would have just ignored it, this time she answered it...if only to get a break from all of Sesshomaru's questions. "Usagi?" She asked. His ears pricked up.

"Yeah, can you and InuYasha come down to my mom and dad's house? It's my little brother Shingo." Usagi asked.

"What's happened to him?" Kagome asked, ignoring the pointed glare she was getting from Sesshomaru.

"He's regressed. A fox demon, I think." Usagi said. "Can you come down here and check him out? Make sure everything is alright? You two were such a big help to me when I didn't know what was going on."

"Right now? Of course, Usagi. I'll see you soon." Kagome said, and hung up the phone. "Sesshomaru, I'm afraid I'll have to get back to you on this. Usagi needs help with her little brother."

"The boy has regressed into a fox demon...interesting. Her lunar mother placed her well." Sesshomaru said, musing to himself, and then looked to her. "You will be taking InuYasha with you, yes?"

"Yes, you heard her ask for us both." Kagome said, amused, as she went to leave.

"Oh, Kagome?" He said, after a thought, causing her to turn around at the door. "Tell InuYasha he will be forgiven for spying if he sends me that picture too."

Kagome smiled widely, nodded, and laughed as she walked out of the room to find InuYasha.

When they arrived, Usagi introduced Shingo to them and stayed with him for a while. When they gave her the all clear that they would be alright, she went to talk to her mother. Now that she'd had time, her nerves had come back. She wondered what she would tell them now that she had the time. Her mother was in the kitchen making tea for everyone, when Usagi found her again.

"Mom?" She asked, her nerves back. "Can we talk?"

"I've been wondering when you would make it in here." Her mother replied, patiently waiting.

"I'm still not exactly comfortable talking about certain things, but...I want to bring someone over for dinner on family night..." Usagi said, nervously playing with her hair.

"There must be something special about this person for you to be so nervous." Her mother smiled. "Tea?"

"Yes, please." Usagi replied. "It's just...I don't know how you or dad...mainly dad...will react to this."

"So we've established it's a guy then." Usagi did not get her teasing nature from her father, that's for sure.

"It's another yōkai, sort of like me...and technically he was frozen for a long time so he's not that much older than me...and technically I would be older than him if we counted my past life...Actually, it's really romantic when you think about it..." She laid it all out for her mother, even told her mother where he had given her a bath after the fight with the black moon circus.

"Usagi...you don't do anything halfway do you?" Her mother asked, laughing lightly.

"Apparently everything I do is hardcore." Usagi laughed, still a bit nervous. "He comes off as stoic, but if you pay attention, it's easy to notice subtle differences in him. He's always been very affectionate with me."

"Of course we will meet this man who adores you so." Her mother replied, giving her a hug. "You have yet to tell me his name though, dear."

"Lord Sesshomaru Taisho of the Western Lands." Usagi stated, and held her breath.

" _Usagi_! You attracted a yōkai as powerful as that with just your _smell_?" Her mother replied, in disbelief.

"Apparently, I smell amazing or something...and...also...He says I seem to be even more powerful than him sometimes." Usagi said, blushing a little. "It's hard to explain. Dog demons especially, try to find mates that match them in power...not to use it, but it shows that they can take care of themselves if needed. On the other side of the coin, they are very possessive and try to prove their own worth by showing that they can provide for their Intended and protect them if needed."

"Do you have a picture of him, so I won't be too surprised at least?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know if she does, but I do." Kagome exclaimed happily, walking into the room and showing her mother the picture on the phone. InuYasha showed the same picture to Usagi with his phone.

"Feh. I'm told that I will be forgiven for spying if Sesshomaru gets a picture of this too. Kagome already promised to send it to all the family." InuYasha stated.

"Oh that's nothing, wait till he finds out the rest of the Sailor Senshi want to meet him." Usagi replied, with a mischievous grin. "Tell me one of you promised to send that picture to me."

"Already on it. I'm having it printed for you." Kagome replied.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood with his intended in front of her childhood home. He had been informed that they knew of him, and that the father was probably the one he would have to focus on. With a deep sigh, he turned to look upon his intended. This meeting would show her whether or not he could truly get past old prejudices or if they were only words said in empty promises. True, he had been working with humans for years, but he had never done anything quite like this. Kagome had suggested that a blending of customs would probably be best for an evening such as this one, but truth be told he didn't know which would be best.

"Glad you two could make it for family night. It's probably just going to be dinner tonight, unless Shingo is feeling up to more." Mrs. Tsukino greeted them at the door.

"How is your son handling the regression, Mrs. Tsukino?" Sesshomaru asked. "This Sesshomaru has been told it is a most painful process."

"He seems to be doing better now, just a bit out of energy. Kagome and InuYasha were a great help to him yesterday." Mrs. Tsukino replied, happy that he had asked about her son.

When they were walking into the dining room, Mr. Tsukino was setting up the table. "I've been keeping an eye on the food, dear. Everything should still be fine. Ah, so you must be the hotshot guy who's interested in my baby girl." He said that last part eye balling Sesshomaru with distrust.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little in anger, and was about to say something when Usagi beat him to it. "Dad, that was rude!"

"Ah, come on, give your old man a break. You are my baby girl, I have a right to be protective." Mr. Tsukino whined, though Sesshomaru could feel that his heart wasn't in it.

"You have a right to be protective, not an ass. Now behave like you taught us to, or I'll break off my boot in yours." Usagi growled.

"Can we at least get seated at the table before we fight, I'm kinda starving." Shingo joked, his voice still sounding weak.

"This Sesshomaru was told that it is customary for me to give bribe gifts to my Intendeds family, as a way to keep peace." Sesshomaru stated, handing out the three small gifts to the others. Usagi was snickering next to him. "What?"

"I don't think you're suppose to mention the part about them being bribe gifts." Usagi said, while laughing. Mrs. Tsukino sharing her daughters humour. Even Shingo was trying not to laugh.

"Everyone go wash your hands before you eat. I'll go check on food." Mrs. Tsukino announced, sending everyone off.

Sesshomaru was the first to come back, and seeing that Mrs. Tsukino was still in the process of setting food out, he said. "Is there anything you need this Sesshomaru to do to help?"

"If you can take these, and set them out at each place mat, I would appreciate it." She replied, and went back to it.

He set about to doing as he asked, and looked up in time to see Usagi giving him a dreamy eyed look. She blushed the second she noticed his gaze, and moved to sit at the table. Mr. Tsukino moved to sit next to her, but Mrs. Tsukino's eyes flashed some kind of warning glare and he moved to sit next to where his wife would sit. Shingo came back last, sitting on the other side of his sister. Sesshomaru sat next to Usagi just as Mrs. Tsukino brought out the last of the food.

"Your title is Lord of the Western Lands, yes?" Mrs. Tsukino asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "Usagi tried to explain it to me, but I'm still not quite sure what that means. What do you do?"

"I manage the family estate mostly, businesses and such, deal with any problem yōkai." Sesshomaru said, before taking a sip of tea. "This Sesshomaru fears he only handed it to me so that he would not die of boredom."

"So, how did you meet our daughter, Lord Sesshomaru?" Mr. Tsukino asked, curious.

"She showed up at the Taisho household on invitation from my father. My brother and his miko Kagome had asked for assistance the day before for their friend who had regressed." Sesshomaru replied. This was beginning to feel a lot like an interview. "We did not speak to each other at first, where she was trying to remember everything my father told her. Afterwords, it became my task to escort her home...This Sesshomaru may have asked for subterfuge."

"Can I see what your demon form looks like?" Shingo asked, wide eyed.

"Shingo! It would destroy the house!" Usagi laughed.

"I am afraid Usako is right. You would not want that, would you?" Sesshomaru asked, with the tiniest hint of a smile.

"Well, I guess not." Shingo admitted, sheepishly. "It would be pretty cool though."

"So, you went to a strangers house by yourself...unaccompanied?" Mr. Tsukino asked his daughter.

"No, Kagome and InuYasha were with me. Dad, I'm Sailor Moon for crying out loud. There isn't a man on this earth, or off it, who can hurt me and get away with it." Usagi said, a bit exasperated.

"Do you truly not realize how powerful your daughter is?" Sesshomaru asked, in wonderment.

"She certainly doesn't do anything halfway." Mrs. Tsukino said in agreement. "Once she finally told us she was Sailor Moon, she told us some of her adventures...fights with youma, aliens, the future...Needless to say my husband stopped hearing things after she admitted she'd been sneaking out of the house, instead of focusing on all the lives she'd saved, and set about to keep her in it." She was laughing by the end.

Mr. Tsukino, looking like he'd been caught with the cookie jar, only replied. "You act like that was a bad thing."

"Considering what some of that nonsense led to, it was." Usagi said, grinning at him, before taking a sip of tea.

"Hn." Sesshomaru smirked. "Normally this Sesshomaru only deals with humans for business meetings, so I may be unfamiliar with a few things when it comes to gatherings such as this one. Should I treat it as an interview, and how am I doing so far?"

Shingo snorts as he's trying to hold back laughter. "I like this one. He's funnier than Mamoru."

"Which reminds me, how old are you, Lord Sesshomaru?" Mr. Tsukino asked, knowing it was a baited question as everyone kind of paused what they were doing.

"Dad..." Usagi growled in warning.

"This Sesshomaru was frozen for many centuries, so I can not give you an accurate age." Sesshomaru replied, untroubled. "Does it count as aging when not experiencing time?"

That apparently was not the answer Mr. Tsukino was looking for, as he became very red faced, but tried to remain calm. "Excuse me?"

"Dad, time works differently for yōkai. It technically was working differently for me anyway because of my Lunarian-ness." Usagi said, taking on a calm explanatory tone. "We are told that Sesshomaru and I knew each other in my last life, though neither of us remembers it fully. My memories were altered, and Sesshomaru was frozen. We are only just now beginning to recover some of those memories."

"Did you know this when you fell in love again?" Mrs. Tsukino asked, a small smile on her face.

"No. This Sesshomaru and my Intended were unaware of this when we met again. As Usako puts it, she found her way back without ever realizing she'd been gone." Sesshomaru admitted, smiling slightly at the memory of her words.

"That's so romantic!" Mrs. Tsukino replied, happily.

"what does that mean, my Intended?" Shingo asked, curious.

"Things are phrased a bit differently for relationships with yōkai." Usagi explained. "Intended would be what we could consider dating, but more serious than casual dating."

"And why would you know these things?" Mr. Tsukino asked, now suspicious.

"I asked InuPapa a lot of questions." Usagi answered, truthfully.

"This Sesshomaru intends to Mark Usako when she is ready." Sesshomaru supplying the last of the answer he suspected Usagi had been holding back. "That is why it is referred to as Intended."

"Explain this marking business." Mr. Tsukino asked, looking like he'd gotten a hold of a strong line of questioning for a suspect.

"This is going to end badly." Only Sesshomaru and Shingo hear Usagi whisper that.

"Marking shows ones intent. It also warns other yōkai not to harm her under pain of death." Sesshomaru replies, not sure yet why Usagi is on edge.

"Intent to what?" Mr. Tsukino asks finally, and that's when Sesshomaru sees where this is going to go.

"You would refer to it as marriage, but yōkai refer to it as Mate." Sesshomaru replies, not sure why he is trying to sound gentle in front of his Intendeds father. The man was as squishy to him as a bean.

"Have you...done this marking?" Mr. Tsukino asked, hesitantly.

"No, this Sesshomaru would prefer it to be on Usagi's own terms, as I have previously stated." Sesshomaru responded, and waited.

"Good, good. Then you are hereby kicked out. Usagi is no longer your Intended or whatever, and there will be none of this marking business. Usagi, you are to move back in, and then be grounded to your room, and never allowed out again. Your mother and I will bring you your meals. You will have to quite your job, and you can take online classes for college." Mr Tsukino stated, sounding more than a bit delirious.

Usagi, her mother, and Shingo just look to each other, and seconds later are laughing so hard they can't stop. Mr. Tsukino looked around like he could not see what was so funny. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, could feel himself shaking, the lines on his face becoming jagged, and his eyes beginning to turn red in warning. He closed his eyes, shaking his head, trying to calm down his inner beast that wanted to rip this man apart for daring to come between him and his Intended. He knew that Usagi would not appreciate him killing her father.

"Sesshomaru..." Usagi began, but stopped. Suddenly, she nuzzled up to him, her nose just under his jaw line. Sesshomaru visibly calmed down. The lines on his face returned to their normal shape, and he stopped shaking. Usagi, however, did not move. His heart rate was through the roof, and though she did not know this part, his eyes were still closed.

"Usako...This Sesshomaru is fine now...thank you." He said, his voice a bit shaky. "My apologies to everyone. This Sesshomaru should have controlled his anger better."

"That's what uncontrolled looks like?" Mr. Tsukino asked, his eye brows furrowing. "By this time, Mamoru and I were already screaming, yelling, and Usagi was crying. Compared to that, I'd say we're doing pretty good. Don't you?"

"This Sesshomaru has destroyed entire _villages_ in anger. That anger is not something I am proud of now, and it takes constant work to maintain control of it. Do you mean to tell this Sesshomaru that you intentionally angered Mamoru, and that you tried to do the same to me?" Sesshomaru asked, finally opening his eyes again, and looked at Mr. Tsukino, who could see the warning red beginning to ebb away from the outer edges of Sesshomaru's irises. "Had you succeeded, you would have done more than just make Usako cry. By it's self, even _that_ is unforgivable."

"Dear, I believe you may have gone too far, and owe Sesshomaru and Usagi an apology." Mrs. Tsukino advised.

"While I apologize for angering you, Lord Sesshomaru, I will not apologize for trying to protect my baby girl." Mr. Tsukino begrudgingly relented.

"That means that while you are apologizing to him, you are insulting me. Good to know that I am somehow suppose to be both the perfect daughter who isn't to even know what boy parts look like, and yet be the perfect daughter who gives you lots of grandchildren." It was Usagi's turn to be angry.

"That is not what that means at all. I just think he's too old for you." Mr. Tsukino replied.

"Don't give me that tired old excuse. You were a jerk to him the moment you saw his hand in mine." Usagi growled, her eyes beginning to get their dark silver warning. "Just face it. Any guy I would possibly ever bring in would be too old, not good enough, or not right for me."

"We had someone arranged for you. You chose to ignore this. What else would you have me do?" Mr. Tsukino replied, un-apologetically.

"Not be an ass, that's what. Motoki has always been my older brother, and you knew that's how he felt too. You know what?...This was a mistake...I'm sorry for ruining family night." Usagi stated, her anger ebbing away to defeat. She stood up, and calmly walked to the bathroom.

After a moment, Shingo announced wryly. "Congratulations, dad. You've made big sis cry."

"How do you know that? I don't hear anything." Mr. Tsukino objected, indignantly.

"I can smell the scent of her tears from here." Sesshomaru growled, angrily, and turned to him, His eyes returning fully to their warning red. "You _**will**_ apologize to her. She is my Intended, and I will not see her unhappy if there is a way to fix it. I don't care if you have to stand outside that bathroom door to do it, _apologize..._ _ **now**_ _."_

Mr. Tsukino looked wide eyed at him, and slowly moved to go to Usagi. When he was gone, Shingo looked to him, and said. "You're sort of my hero right now. I've never seen anyone get my dad to apologize before."

"Technically, this Sesshomaru strong armed him into it. It would have been more preferable if I could have talked him into it peacefully, without the veiled threats." Sesshomaru smirked, before going back to drinking his tea. "The meal has been lovely, Mrs Tsukino. Have you cooked for yōkai before?"

"No. I'll admit, I had Motoki come over here and show me what I needed to do. He said he knew Usagi's new food range, and that he'd cooked for you before, so it seemed sensible to ask for his advice. He also helped us find Shingo's new food range too." Mrs. Tsukino replied, beaming under the compliment all the while. "I'm glad to know that it went well."

"Speaking of Motoki, he did not mention an arrangement with Usagi when I met him." Sesshomaru stated, going back to his more stoic tones to hide his jealousy.

"It would be doubtful that you would have responded well to it. Motoki has never looked at Usagi as anything other than a little sister. It's why he's so protective of her." Mrs. Tsukino's reply easing his mind somewhat.

"He did mention that." Sesshomaru added, a bit sheepishly.

Usagi and Mr. Tsukino walked into the room seconds later. Though she looked sullen, she did offer Sesshomaru a brief smile before she sat down again. Unable to resist any longer, he wrapped his tail around her. In an instant it seemed to both calm Usagi and irritate Mr. Tsukino. Sesshomaru silently wondered how on earth human males dealt with the fathers of their intended at all. Fathers seemed to become enraged and over protective over signs of possession and intent towards their daughters.

After that, he decided, to hell with it. He was Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and he did not have to bow to the man who would hide away the most powerful woman in all of Japan. Sesshomaru began acting every bit the demon lord he was, showering Usagi with signs of affection his way, and not bothering to care if he offended her father with it. On the plus side, Usagi beamed with happiness. Her mother and little brother both seemed to appreciate the things he did. On the down side her father continued to say nothing, and eyed them both suspiciously, frowning like his plans had been ruined.

They said their goodbye's as they were leaving. Her father begrudgingly shook Sesshomaru's hand, her mother hugged him, and her little brother Shingo formally shook Sesshomaru's hand as if the two had come to some secret gentleman's agreement. She could see Sesshomaru's smirk even as he gave a respectful nod to her little brother in response. Her father hugged her, murmuring apologies for being overly protective and unable to turn that off. It was just something that was never going to go away, she thought, sighing.

"You should bring him around more often. He seems nice, and you were right. He does adore you." Her mother whispered, as she hugged her.

"So, you gonna tell me any more of your adventures later?" Shingo asked, after she hugged him.

"Maybe later...you can come visit me. We'll sit on the roof and toss popcorn at the neighbors." She suggested.

"I like that." Shingo replied. "See ya later, big sis."

When Usagi felt it was safe to talk, she looked over at him with a smile. "You alright over there?"

"This Sesshomaru's nerves may be a little fried, and I do not look forward to going home and being interviewed about my interview with your father...that man could give CEO's a run for their money." Sesshomaru grumbled.

She giggled. "I do apologize about that, and maybe I should have warned you better. Mom talked to him beforehand. Maybe it was wrong to prepare him ahead of time, I'm not sure now." She mused. "What got into you after I came back into the dining room?"

"He made you cry." Sesshomaru said, and turned to her. "This Sesshomaru was uncertain as to which demon customs would be seen favorably in your fathers eyes. After I realized none of them would be, as I was seen just like anyone wanting to steal you away, it made sense just to do them all as I normally would. This Sesshomaru will not see his Intended unhappy."

"Then you'll be staying the night at my place again?" She asked, hopeful. "You won't have to be interviewed by your family about mine till tomorrow."

"True, and it would give this Sesshomaru a chance to talk with Luna. She has some interesting ideas on the stock market." Sesshomaru relented, not that it would have taken much.

* * *

She was glad that Luna and Sesshomaru got along now, she mused as she looked over the various course work she was going to have to do over the coming semester. It seemed that worlds could come together and not die after all. They spoke of all manner of things, the three of them, until it was time to go to bed. She slept best, she noticed, when Sesshomaru was with her. So why was she up so early? Where was that blasted phone? It was...it was 3am!

"Dad?...Dad what do you want? It's 3am!" Usagi asked, sleepily, as she looked around to get her bearings. "Is something wrong with Shingo?...Mom?"

"Is that boy with you? Is he in your room?!" She hears anger in his voice, but she's too sleepy to care.

"Let me get this straight...cuz my brain was sleeping...You called me...to see if I have a boy in my room...my room, which is in my apartment...that I rent myself...that you _don't_ live in, own, or have a say in?" She asked, still groggy. "No, there is no _boy_ in my room." She looked down at Sesshomaru to see that he was smirking, even with his eyes closed, at the emphasis on her wording. So she muttered. "There is a sexy ass man beast in my bed though." Not that her dad could hear that part. Sesshomaru grinned wider now.

"I have it on good authority that there is a boy in that apartment, and you know the rules-"

"That I am a grown ass adult...renting her own apartment...in which you have no say in." Usagi grumbled, coming out of her sleepy haze slowly. "But since you're in a tiffy, there is no _boy_ in my room...I do however, have a _man_ in here. We were asleep till you called. Can I hang up, so that I can get back to sleep?"

"My information tells me that he's in the bed with you, and that he isn't wearing a shirt!" Usagi became very alert upon hearing her father say this.

"Exactly where are you getting this information?" She asked, trying to keep her tone light as she got out of bed and casually walked out onto the balcony.

"Never you mind. I happen to have friends who live nearby and I occasionally ask how you are, and this is the information they tell me!" He's defensive, and sounding a bit guilty while trying to justify what he's doing.

"Would you feel differently if I were having a naked pillow fight with all the girls and some whipped cream?" She asked, casually, looking out across the way trying to locate the person spying on her.

"What kind of question is that?" Her father asked, stammering.

"Well, if it's _boys_ you're objectionable to, maybe you would prefer me to be a lesbian who has pillow fight orgies. Is that even a thing? Pillow Orgy fights? Pillow fighting Orgies? Orgy pillow Fights?" Usagi said, as casually as if she were asking how his day was. Mental note to self: sleepy phone conversations mean zero filter, and are therefore bad to have. "You're not objectionable to my use of whipped cream for the orgy are you? Chocolate sauce then? Even better...Strawberries."

"That is no way to talk to your father, young lady!" He shouted. She could hear her mother in the background, finally waking up ( _what are you doing up? With my phone?_ )

"That's kinda what you get when you wake someone up at 3am." Usagi growled, and instantly perked up. "I'm sorry, dad. Something's come up. I'm going to have to let you go. Love you."

"Look, I don't know where she went. One second she's there, the next she's gone." The guy said. He turned around, and saw Usagi standing before him.

Before he could even scream, she had taken the phone from him and put it to her ear. "I have to know what she's doing. My wife is perfectly happy to let Usagi live by herself, and be an adult, going off with whoever she wants...Wait...Usagi?"

"You will pay for this." She calmly said, before crushing the phone.

"You broke my phone! You're going to have to pay for that!" The man said.

"Considering that what you were doing was highly illegal, you're lucky I didn't break your legs." She growled, and stalked over to the telescope he was using to spy on her with.

"Don't break that too!" He pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to break it. Follow me." She said, taking the personal telescope out of its stand and walking outside. Without a word she started looking up into the night sky, not with the telescope.

"What are you doing?" He asked, nervously.

"Looking for a target." She replied. Then, with a quick show of power and grace, she hurled the telescope into the sky.

He could only stare at her. "That was...mine! How dare you!"

"No. How dare _**you**_ **,** for spying on a young woman in her own home against her knowledge or wishes. It didn't break when it hit, by the way." She said, as she walked away.

"When it hit what?" He was afraid to ask.

"The Satellite." Usagi responded, before she was gone again.

* * *

She showed up in her parents room to find her mother already out of bed, and yelling at her father. The man was staring at his phone, unsure what to do about being caught by both his daughter and his wife. Her mother was not surprised to see her there, all things considering. It was her father who did not expect to see her there, not with such an untroubled look on her face. He had expected anger.

"You have had my privacy violated by a middle aged man in his boxers. I don't know how long he's been watching me for you, or what he's seen that he hasn't told you about...all so you could claim you were looking out for me, that you were protecting me..." Usagi said, speaking calmly, hoping that she had copied the stoic expression well because she didn't want to let her anger through at this moment. "He's alive, by the way, if you were worried about him. His phone has been crushed to bits. He's lucky I didn't crush _his_ bits. Oh, and his telescope is currently stuck up a satellites ass."

"Go get some sleep, dear. I'll take care of this. Give Sesshomaru my apologies. I didn't think he would try something like this when my back was turned." Her mother said, softly, trying not to laugh. She really did inherit her mothers humour after all.

"I doubt he would even consider a need for _you_ to apologize to him, Mom. He practically raved about your food for hours. Dad, on the other hand, will need to make some kind of formal apology. I don't even know what would cover this. I'm too sleepy to think about it. I'll let you know." She replied, and she was gone again.

* * *

When she got back to her apartment, Usagi was instantly struck with confusion. She had expected to see Sesshomaru back asleep, or awake with worry, but that is not what she saw. Instead, Sesshomaru was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. He took one look at her confused face, and started laughing again. Finally, he had to sit on the floor or risk falling in it.

"That...was my...satellite..." He finally gets out in between breaths as he's laughing. She can't help but laugh with him now, and pretty soon she's in the floor sitting next to him.

When they calm down, Sesshomaru looked to her and asked. "So...what did you do after you assaulted my poor satellite?" His eyes still alight with laughter.

"I copied your calm nature, and scared the hell out of my father." She said, her own eyes mirroring his. "Mom sends her apologies by the way, says she should have kept a better eye on him. I told her there is no need for her to apologize. Dad, on the other hand, should...I'm thinking something formal...with an audience."

"I went over to the neighbors house, planning to give him a piece of my own mind, and I find him rambling on about broken phones and telescopes being thrown at satellites...I get a call from Jakken, telling me that one of our satellites is down...apparently something hit it..." He's laughing again. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him you hit it...with a _telescope._...You truly are remarkable, my love...I haven't laughed this hard... _ever._..."

He looked over to her, to see her sleeping with her head against the wall and could only shake his head. The things that woman said when she was sleepy were some of the most adorable and hilarious moments he could remember having. She was right, though. Her father would need to make a formal apology before Sesshomaru would view the matter as closed, but she was thinking the apology needed to be towards Sesshomaru when Sesshomaru felt the apology should be to her. She was much more restrained than she gave herself credit for, he chuckled to himself as he carried her to bed. She barely woke up except to snuggle into him when he crawled into bed, and he was asleep soon after.


	11. Chapter 11

**So glad to be updating again, you all have no idea how annoying it's been. Thanks for being awesome and stuff**

Chapter 10

He suddenly had the strongest sense that he had been here before, as he walked with his father and the delegate. It is strange to be aware in one's own dream. His father and the delegate practically ignore him, and so he lingers looking at every detail of his surroundings. It is then that his inner beast calls for him to stop. There is a smell in the air, one that speaks of a powerful yōkai.

This one is strong enough to be his Mate, the inner beast calls to him. He resolves to find the source of the smell and decide for himself. Her laughter finds him first, and he hears her speaking to someone about the future. When he sees her he can not move. That is his Usagi, and yet in this dream it is not quite her at all. No, this is her past self, Princess Serenity.

"Would you like to help me tend the flowers?" She asks, looking up at him with a smile. "Or would you like to simply stare at me from over there?"

He can not stop his actions, as he makes his way down to her. Now, Sesshomaru knows what this is. This isn't just a dream, this is a memory. He has no choice, no control over what happens. In this, he is simply an observer. Sesshomaru sits next to her, and begins tending to the flowers as she asked.

"I am Princess Serenity. You can call me Serenity." She says, introducing herself, though there is no need. Her hair style is traditional for the royal line of the moon kingdom.

"Why do you tend the flowers, Princess? Surely you have people to tend to them for you?" He asked, enjoying being so close to her.

"Serenity." She corrects, in a playfully teasing manner.

"Serenity." He repeats, though something in the way he says her name makes her look back up at him. "My name is Sesshomaru Taisho of the Western Lands. You may call me Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru." She repeats, almost absentmindedly, then returns her gaze to tending the flowers. He does not miss the blush she tries to hide. "I do have people who would tend to them if I asked, but I like to do it myself. These flowers are special, you see."

"Were they who you were talking with?" He asks, amused. Her blush is adorable.

"Yes. I know it may seem silly, but these flowers are like old friends to me. They listen to my problems, they comfort me when I am sad or lonely. It is rare, but on occasion, they even give me advice." She replies.

"Truly? It is not uncommon for those of my kind to seek the wisdom of ancient things that nature holds. Perhaps this is similar." He mused, looking to the flowers for a moment. "What did they say to you, if this Sesshomaru may ask?" He notices she's blushing even more now.

"They told me my future Mate would be walking down from that hill the second before I looked up to see you." She replies. "Your eyes give you away you know."

"As do yours." He says.

"And here I thought I was doing a good job at hiding too. Even Inu no Taisho did not seem to sense me." She pouts. Sesshomaru doesn't understand, so she continues. "This is a time of turmoil for my people. With everything hanging in uncertainty, and war looming, it would not do well for them to find out their princess has shown herself to be a White Wolf of the Moon...at least, not yet."

"It is impressive that you are able to hide yourself at all, Serenity." Sesshomaru admits. "This Sesshomaru would very much like to know if there could be more to this than just my inner beast wanting to claim you for myself."

"I would like to know that as well." Serenity admits, with a small smile. "Your smell is..."

"This Sesshomaru was going to say the same thing of you." Sesshomaru replies, then looks up suddenly. "I believe this Sesshomaru is being summoned. Would you like to walk with me, Serenity?" He asked, as he stood up and dusted off his hands. He held one out to her and waited.

"I would like that very much." She replied, dusting off her own hands before placing one into his own.

* * *

"Sesshomaru?...Sesshomaru, wake up." He hears a voice calling him, but it is difficult to tear himself away from the dream.

"Please...Sessho..." He hears it again, hears the fear and desperation in it, and finally is able to open his eyes.

Usagi is above him, a hand caressing his face. She is fearful, he sees, but he can not sense the danger that she is afraid of. He reaches up to her, caressing her face in return. If he can calm her down, maybe he can find out what worries her so. Visibly she calms down, and rests her forehead against his own.

"You were talking in your sleep..." She explains, and suddenly the dream comes back to him. "I woke up to you calling for me...for Serenity...I was afraid it was when you lost me...I didn't want you to have to go through that again...not without me there this time...Only, you wouldn't wake up...I got scared you'd never wake up..."

"Hn. No, Usa...This Sesshomaru will always come back to you." He replies, pulling her down to him with a hug. "The dream...it was...I remember the day I first met you...from before...You talked with flowers...you had already regressed, but were hiding it from your people...That's why Inu-Taisho did not know much about the white wolves of the moon...You hid so well, he could not smell you...though I could...You smell just as delicious as you always have."

"Hm. So, what Inu papa said was true...Slowly, we will recover our memories..." She yawned at the end.

"There is a danger to his idea too, I think...Should I not be near you, and remember the last piece..." There was no way he could say that last part and it come out well, and he knew it. So he chose not to say it, she would know anyway.

"Why am I still afraid?...Why do I still fight myself?" She wondered. "I know it's what I want, but I hesitate..."

"Shhh...go back to sleep. We still have about an hour before this Sesshomaru tries to persuade you into sleeping in." He grinned. She snuggled into him, and soon both were asleep again

* * *

She found herself in front of a flower bed, and could not remember having gotten out of bed that morning. The flowers whispered to her. He's coming over the hill, your intended. She looked up, and saw Sesshomaru standing there. Usagi had never seen him in such clothes before, and it dawned on her this could be more than just a lapse in memory...This _**was**_ a memory. She was dreaming a memory! This must have been what Sesshomaru was talking about.

"Would you like to help me tend the flowers?" She found herself asking, with a smile. "Or would you like to simply stare at me from over there?"

He makes his way to her, and sits by her side, tending to the flowers like she asked.

"I am Princess Serenity. You can call me Serenity." She says to him.

"Why do you tend the flowers, Princess? Surely you have people to tend to them for you?" He asked, and she wonders if he is teasing her. He is! She notices the small smirk of his, and knows that her past self will tease him back.

"Serenity." She teases.

"Serenity." He repeats, though something in the way he says her name makes her look back up at him. He makes no move to hide his inner beast from her, and she can see it in his eyes. "My name is Sesshomaru Taisho of the Western Lands. You may call me Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru." She repeats, almost absentmindedly, then returns her gaze to tending the flowers. She tries desperately to hide her face as she blushes. "I do have people who would tend to them if I asked, but I like to do it myself. These flowers are special, you see."

"Were they who you were talking with?" He asks.

"Yes. I know it may seem silly, but these flowers are like old friends to me. They listen to my problems, they comfort me when I am sad or lonely. It is rare, but on occasion, they even give me advice." She replies.

"Truly? It is not uncommon for those of my kind to seek the wisdom of ancient things that nature holds. Perhaps this is similar." He mused, looking to the flowers for a moment. "What did they say to you, if this Sesshomaru may ask?"

"They told me my future Mate would be walking down from that hill the second before I looked up to see you." She replies, blushing even more now than she was before. It seemed that even her past self was prone to easily blush as well. "Your eyes give you away you know."

"As do yours." He says.

"And here I thought I was doing a good job at hiding too. Even Inu no Taisho did not seem to sense me." She pouts. Sesshomaru doesn't look like understands, and she continues. "This is a time of turmoil for my people. With everything hanging in uncertainty, with war looming, it would not do well for them to find out their princess has shown herself to be a White Wolf of the Moon...at least, not yet."

"It is impressive that you are able to hide yourself at all, Serenity." Sesshomaru admits. "This Sesshomaru would very much like to know if there could be more to this than just my inner beast wanting to claim you for myself."

"I would like to know that as well." Serenity admits, with a small smile. "Your smell is..."

"This Sesshomaru was going to say the same thing of you." Sesshomaru replies, then looks up suddenly. "I believe this Sesshomaru is being summoned. Would you like to walk with me, Serenity?" He asked, as he stood up and dusted off his hands. He held one out to her and waited.

"I would like that very much." She replied, dusting off her own hands before placing one into his own.

The delegate did not look too happy with how things had turned out it seemed, not that she paid him much attention. She found herself nearly ignoring the man completely. Sesshomaru was ever the courteous gentleman, and the more she spoke with him; the more she learned; the more she wanted to know. So it wasn't just her, she mused, her past self had been unable to resist him either. More than once the delegate had to back track to get them to follow, as the two had stopped walking as they talked with each other.

* * *

The dream must have skipped forward a bit, because the next thing she knew it was night time, and she was sneaking out of her room. Sesshomaru was already waiting for her in the gardens, which surprised her. Usagi felt that her past self had meant to try to talk with the flowers again, only to discover him there waiting for her. As she walked closer to him, he smiled more openly than she can ever recall.

"The flowers said you would be here soon." He said with a grin.

"They talk to you know, do they?" She asked, playfully.

"You did mention something about it being a rare thing yesterday. Who knows? I may never hear their voice again, but it would be more of a shame never to hear yours, Serenity." His playful nature continuing.

"Smooth talker." She says, grinning as she looks away. "You speak as if you court me already, but you do not know what that means, Sesshomaru Taisho of the Western Lands."

"Then tell me, Serenity. What would that mean?" He asks as he walks closer to her.

"The one I choose must stay here. They must give up all ties to Earth...It is a condition set forth by my mother, if I should choose to break free of the arranged marriage and choose another for my Mate." She felt ashamed to even say the words.

"Your mother would choose for you? Is that normally done for your people?" He asked. She can not tell what he is thinking. She knows she feels shame for hiding this, shame for having to tell him, for seeing the look in his eyes when he walks away.

"Not normally, it was a condition of the alliance with the terrians. Prince Endymion would not throw away an alliance simply because I decided to choose another." She still can't bring herself to look at him. "She set the condition that should I find another, it would come at a heavy cost to them. They would have to abandon any rights or titles they held on Earth. They could not go back...That is the price of courting me. To never see the Earth again? Even I can not ask such a thing of you, and I have never been."

"You have never been to Earth?" He seems surprised. "Would you like to go now? We can be there and back before anyone knows you're gone."

"I don't understand..." Suddenly his fingers are under her chin, and he gently turns her face up to see him.

"If I am going to give up the Earth, it is the least this Sesshomaru can do to make sure my Intended sees where I am from." He says, and in his eyes she sees how sure he is.

* * *

The dream skips again, or they teleport, she is not sure. To feel the air, Usagi knows how happy her past self is. Sesshomaru shows her everything. She sees where he is from, talks with many who are there. It is clear to all who see them just how much Sesshomaru is taken with her and she with him. She is playing around with some of the children when she sees it, the expression he has as he realizes what he would have to give up for her, but then it is gone and he is even more certain. He was right, they were back before anyone realized they were gone.

"Sesshomaru, it's beautiful. How can you give all that up so easily for me after only knowing me for one day?" She asked, unable to fathom a reason.

"It is not easily done, but I told you, Serenity...it would be a worse fate for this Sesshomaru to never hear your voice again." Sesshomaru replied, kissing her before she can try to talk him out of this. He whispers into her ear. "I would Mark you now, Serenity, if you would have me."

She can only feel herself nod before the dream shifts again...

* * *

Meanwhile...

It is almost noon. Sesshomaru has been unable to wake Usagi. He has tried many times to wake her without success. Luna has even tried to wake her. He fears they are running out of time, and there is only one other thing he has not tried, but he will not do that without her permission.

"Father, it is Usagi...she is...This Sesshomaru can not...wake her...I do not know what to do..." Sesshomaru said, talking to InuTaisho over the phone. "Would recovering memories do this?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?" His father replies, worried.

"Usagi said she had a hard time waking me up. I had recovered a memory...When this Sesshomaru first met her past self." Sesshomaru admitted. "It was difficult to wake."

"I'll do some searching on my end. The only thing you can do is stay with her. She might wake on her own." InuTaisho said, before hanging up.

"Sessho...maru..." Usagi mumbled in her sleep. He is by her side in an instant regardless. "are you...sure...for me?...Can't ask...to leave...Earth...for me..."

He sits up in the bed, and holds her to him as he rests against the wall. She continues to mumble things in her sleep, and he can do nothing but hold her there. Occasionally he'll mumble things back to her in response, hoping to pull her out of it. He knows how she felt now, why she was so fearful when he woke up before.

Even InuYasha makes no comments against him when he arrives, as he and Kagome look over her. Kagome had hoped that the jewel she carried would connect with the Silver Crystal and pull her out. It was a brilliant idea, he had told her. It should have worked. InuYasha could only watch over Kagome, and listen as Usagi talked in her sleep.

"Please...don't leave...Sesshomaru..." Usagi mumbled.

"She's been like this all day. This Sesshomaru is out of ideas." He grumbled, as he brushed the hair out of Usagi's face. "I am sorry the plan did not work, Kagome. You did well to try."

"What is she talking about? Leaving?" Kagome asked, curious.

"This Sesshomaru does not know...if she has told you this, but it appears we knew each other in her past life. She was my intended then too...InuTaisho said that they had to freeze me when she died...I was like that for centuries...that it took away my memories but not my anger...Queen Serenity altered her memories of that time, thinking I was dead and my soul scattered too far to save." Sesshomaru informed her, though each pause was a yawn that told them he was fighting sleep. "Slowly, those memories are being returned to us,...but it seems there is a cost...She almost...could not wake me...If I had...not insisted we get more sleep,...maybe she would be...awake now."

"Brother,...I...I can't...If Kagome ever...I can't..." InuYasha tried to say. He was shaking. "That you had to..."

"This Sesshomaru...understands." Sesshomaru replied, knowing what his half brother was trying to say. More yawning.

"Have you called her parents?" Kagome asked.

"Just before I...called you. They can not help,...but this Sesshomaru felt...they should know." He responded, tired. "This Sesshomaru needs...to sleep...It might...help...I'm so...very tired...My Usagi..."

He is out before InuYasha or Kagome can reach him. Neither are able to wake him. They stand watch over the sleeping couple now, calling everyone for information. No one has heard of anything like this. The databases have nothing to offer. They must wait.

* * *

His eyes open, only to find that he is looking at Princess Serenity again. While his inner beast rejoices, he curses himself for having fallen asleep during his vigil over his Usagi. It could mean he was trapped as well now, and unable to defend them both. Sesshomaru could only hope that InuYasha and Kagome had not left them defenseless. Princess Serenity smiles at him, and that's when he notices the Mark.

She had agreed to be his Intended fully, something he knew Usagi was having trouble with due to her memories being manipulated. He knew she was now too scared to trust any past memory now. As much as he loved seeing her this way, this was not his Usagi. This may have been his Intended at one time, but he could not afford to confuse dream memory versus reality. This dream world pulled at him too strongly to resist for long, and Usagi was already trapped in it.

"U...sa...gi..." He forced himself to say, though it did not affect the memory, it made things feel more distant to him. So, he tried it again. "U..sa...gi"

* * *

It was strange. Across this great distance, she could almost hear her name. U..sa..gi...but she could not tell where it was coming from. U...sa...gi...There it was again, but it seemed further away than before. She was too wrapped up in this Sesshomaru's arms to want to go anywhere else. No wonder it was so hard for Sesshomaru to wake up when she called to him.

Maybe that's what it was, Sesshomaru was trying to wake her up. Surely it hadn't been an hour yet. The dream didn't feel like it had lasted that long. If he was trying to wake her up, then something was wrong. The dream memory felt so real, she didn't know how she would distance herself from it. For Sesshomaru, she would try.

"This...is...a...dream...: She struggled to say.

"It feels that way to this Sesshomaru too." He smiled, and began kissing on her neck.

Damn, he would say something like that...do things like that now, she thought. "No...this... _ **is**_...a...dream...I need...to wake up." She struggled against the feelings that wanted to overtake her.

"I do not think you do. Then where would I find such a delicious meal as you?" Dream Sesshomaru asked, as he kissed the Mark. "No. I think I shall keep you here."

"...What?" Usagi asked, slipping back into a muddled state slowly.

* * *

"Where are they?" InuTaisho asked, as Kagome opened the door.

"In her room. Follow me." She responded, and ran up the stairs. He followed without a word.

"This is bad." He stated, as he looked upon them now.

Sesshomaru held Usagi in his arms as they slept sitting up against the wall. Both looked to be struggling against something. Otherwise, they showed no outward sign of anything wrong. InuYasha passed the room impatiently. Kagome understood how he felt, powerless as she was to help them either.

"U...sa...gi..." Sesshomaru mumbled. That got InuTaisho's attention.

"When did he start saying her name?" He asked.

"A few minutes ago. Why?" Kagome asked, looking hopeful.

"He may be able to hear us if we talk to him." InuTaisho suggested, as he sat by the bed. "Sesshomaru, this is a dream. It is a powerful one, but it is a dream nonetheless. You need to wake up."

They waited.

"Can't...find...Us..a..gi...She's...trapped...too..." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"What do you mean, trapped too?" InuTaisho asked, and waited.

"...Memory...dream...turned...night...mare...when I...tried to...leave..." Sesshomaru mumbled in his sleep again.

"This is worse than I thought. If we can't get them out of their soon, they'll die." InuTaisho announced. "I hope I'm wrong. I hope this isn't a soul eater."

"Would...explain...a lot..." Sesshomaru mumbled, in his sleep.

"Shit." InuYasha cursed under his breathe. He suddenly turns to his father. "Can someone not a part of the memory enter the dream?"

"You have an idea?" InuTaisho asked, looking to his youngest son.

"The Senshi wouldn't be able to go, they were there. They wouldn't be enough to shake the memory out, but someone who was never there...showing up...could have a better chance." InuYasha looked deep in thought as he went back to pacing around. "I could go..."  
"Not without me you're not!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I need you to stay here to watch my dumb ass in case things go sideways. You should be able to pull me out. You can't do that if you're stuck in there with me." InuYasha reasoned. "Besides, father will be going back home."

"What?" Came both InuTaisho and Kagome.

"If my plan doesn't work, we'll need a backup plan. I'm assuming father knows someone who can combat a soul eater, or a weapon that will wake them up...something. Now damn it, we don't have all day!" InuYasha stated, getting annoyed now.

"You...are not...Sessho...maru..." Usagi mumbled in her sleep.

"And from the sounds of things, Usagi is in more danger than Sesshomaru right now." InuYasha said, as he went over to the chair by her side of the bed. He sat down, and grabbed her hand. "Now how do I..."

* * *

"...enter her dream?" InuYasha was startled by the sudden change in scenery. "Well, I guess that answers that question."

InuYasha?...You are in so much trouble if this doesn't work...

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." Inuyasha growled. "Now shut up would ya, so I can find our friend?"

Silence answered him, so she must have agreed. This place was beautiful, he'd give it that. He walked around that palace for what seemed like forever, and no one paid him a bit of attention. He was about to give up when he began hearing the faintest of moans. Silently wishing he had not volunteered for this mission, he kept following the sound. InuYasha had forgotten there was a particular way the soul eaters liked to devour their prey.

"Kagome, I just realized there's a downside to my plan." He whispered.

InuYasha!

"I don't know how to fight a soul eater." He admitted.

You are in so much shit.

"You're telling me." He agreed. "Try not to listen in for the next bit, I'm not sure you should hear this...Soul eaters like to please their pray as they eat them..."

. . . . .

After what seemed like forever, he finally found Usagi. Though, he was kind of wishing he hadn't. She looked very much occupied with his brother, and InuYasha was sure he was going to have to scrub his brain of this. His eyes may be a lost cause. Her dress was already hiked up to her hip. He was just lucky he couldn't see anything or Sesshomaru would kill him when they got out of there.

"Usagi, I know you're enjoying yourself, but you do realize you're being eaten right?" InuYasha said, trying to keep his voice light and void of amusement.

"Not yet...Now, get out." She growled, not even looking as she tossed a pillow at him.

"Usagi, this isn't a dream. This is a feeding ground for a soul eater." InuYasha said, unable to hide his amusement anymore. "And as much as you seem to be enjoying yourself, that isn't Sesshomaru."

"It's not...Sesshomaru?..."She asked...trying to focus

"My Serenity..." The dream Sesshomaru growled playfully.

"Oh,...I'm...this is..." Usagi was beside herself, as she plied herself away from the dream Sesshomaru. She forced herself to get out of the bed, not looking at either of them. "This is still the dream? I thought...it was a memory...Why am I not surprised? I can't trust my memories...What's a soul eater?"

"That." InuYasha said, pointing to the bed.

The Thing on the bed was no longer Sesshomaru, but something that looked like it had come out of a horror movie. He saw Usagi cringe as she realized what had actually been happening to her. The Soul Eater, realizing the jig was up, began to move towards them with a slow and deliberate pace. (Think those weird crawly monsters with the tongues from Resident Evil or Doom) It's feast had ended, but it would have it's meal.

It lashed out at her with its tongue, grabbing hold of her wrist to pull her back in. However, she pulled up instead, and the creature burst into light and was gone. She walked off without a word. InuYasha followed her, confused about where they were going. With the Soul Eater defeated, they should wake up, or at least he thought so.

"Usagi...what happened..." InuYasha tried to say, but she cut him off.

"Don't want to talk about it." She was very abrupt.

"Usagi...Soul Eaters can only play off of memories that truly exist." He stated, not letting his embarrassment stop him. It caught her attention at least. "Whatever you've seen happen, actually happened. That's how a Soul Eater operates. It works with the persons strongest emotion, though it does prefer...Well, anyway. Your strongest emotion is love, so it's why you were trapped easier than Sesshomaru."

"...Who's strongest emotion is...anger...InuYasha, we have to get to him." Usagi was instantly panicked.

"He would have been on earth at the time of the attack. It's the only reason he wouldn't have been found with you. It's where his anger comes from." InuYasha said, guessing.

"Then let's go." She said, rushing off without him. He would have to catch up or be left there.

She ran to the place where the memory had her teleporting to earth. When InuYasha got there, she grabbed his hand and tried teleporting. When she opened her eyes again, she laughed a bit. She was sure they would still be on the moon. InuYasha laughed a bit too, not sure how this had actually worked. In the distance they hear fighting.

"We're too late..." InuYasha said, about the same time Usagi began to cry.

"I'm too late, I told him I didn't want him going through this part alone." She cried, and ran off in the direction of the fighting.

When she found him, he was already tearing through the other demons as if they were nothing. He was out of his mind, lashing out with grief and anger. His father always just out of reach, trying to subdue his son. Before InuYasha could stop her, she was already running into the fray, straight for him. Sesshomaru was too enraged to notice her, his inner beast too filled with blood lust to sense her, and he lashed out at the closest thing to him...her. She falls to the ground from the force of it, and knows that the wound is deep.

"Sessho...maru..." She whispered, painfully. "Come back to me...Sesshomaru..."

"USAGI!"InuYasha shouted, beginning to make his way to her side.

"InuYasha...stay back...This is too...painful...too personal to share..." She winced, then looked to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru...it's me...You aren't alone...I'm not gone...Please, my love...come back to me...You made a promise...You would always...come back to me...Don't you...remember?"

Throughout all this, he continues to fight the demons around him. He is still angry, but something in his rage changes. She repeats her words, and the rage lessens more, till at last he looks for the one speaking. When he sees her, covered in blood as she is, it stops him cold. He falls to his knees before her, the fight leaving him.

"I thought I lost you...How are you here?...Did I?...I did this to you?..." He gently scoops her up in his arms. "I'm sorry...Serenity, I'm so sorry..."

"You should be apologizing to Usagi, you jackass, not Serenity." InuYasha shouted, angrily from where he stood. Something in what Usagi said had made sense, but he could not leave her there alone either.

"U...sa...gi?...Usagi?!" Sesshomaru asked, realization hitting him. She smiles as he begins to remember. He looks over the wound. "My Usagi...my Usagi, I'm sorry..."

She takes his hand, and without a word, places it over where the Silver Crystal rests. He understands, and holds her close to him, resting his nose just below her jaw line. They sat that way for what seemed like forever. InuYasha just stalks over the hill. They apparently look like they need more privacy.

"Didn't I tell you I wouldn't let you deal with this part alone again?" She smiled, weakly.

"Why did this Sesshomaru forget everything?" He asked, softly, unwilling to move from her.

"Soul eater." She answered. "We each had one..."

"This Sesshomaru can feel the heat coming off your face, you know." Sesshomaru stated, with a small smile.

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed." Usagi said, feigning ignorance.

She rose to stand, and Sesshomaru rose with her. He was worried about the wound, but upon looking, there was none. Not sure if it was because the world they seemed to be in allowed it, or what, he chose to hold onto her still. She attempted to look as unembarrassed as possible, but then something made her pause. InuYasha had left them alone, but then where was the Soul Eater that was attached to Sesshomaru? Without warning, she broke away from Sesshomaru and ran in the direction she saw InuYasha last.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" Usagi shouted, looking everywhere she could.

"Usa...What is it? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, running up to her.

"Where is the Soul Eater that was attached to you? Mine showed itself for what it was almost immediately..." She asked, too worried to blush at the moment. "InuYasha could have run into him..."

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" They heard him shouting, and then they saw him running towards them.

The thing that followed was massive, much larger than the one Usagi had dealt with before. It had feasted well on Sesshomaru's anger, and it wanted more. Sesshomaru turned to her for a brief second, to breathe a sigh of relief. She was his Usagi again, a yōkai visibly, a white wolf of the moon. She looked to him, and smiled mischievously.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked, with a grin, holding out his arm to her. InuYasha was getting closer to them now.

"Obliterate it." She answered, with her own grin, clasping his hand with her own like they were sealing some kind of deal.

* * *

InuYasha barely got out of the way in time as a large white dog demon, and a large white wolf of the moon, leaped onto the Soul Eater. He would have helped, but in all honesty it was mesmerizing to watch them attack together. Each attack, every dodge, felt timed...synchronized even...as if they had fought side by side for years. The Soul Eater could not withstand the combined attack of them both. By the end, both had been so covered in blood, InuYasha did not know who had struck the killing blow by ripping out the Soul Eaters neck. They returned to their normal forms in no time after that, and Sesshomaru instantly holds her to him to make sure she is safe.

"I'm fine." She whispered, as she comforted him.

"This Sesshomaru still does not understand how I could have done such a thing...Was I really so far gone that I would not notice you?" He asked, a bit lost in thought as they made their way back to InuYasha.

"You were trapped, right where the Soul Eater wanted you. It happened to me too." She said, and then she realized what she said, and began blushing again.

"Just how were you trapped, Usa? Your face turns red every time you mention it...it's adorable." Sesshomaru asked, playfully. He looked to InuYasha.

"I don't know if it's in my best interest of surviving to answer that question." InuYasha replied, backing away with his hands raised a bit, in humour.

"I was...occupied...with what I thought was...you..."Usagi barely got out, looking anywhere else really.

"and just how did you manage to pull yourself away from dream me?" He asked, with a small smirk.

"InuYasha found me...made me realize what was actually happening to me." She admitted, sure that her face was beet red by now. He gently turned her face to look up at him.

"You blushing is truly adorable, you know." He stated, a small grin gracing his face.

* * *

"They're coming to!" Kagome called out, happily.

She hugged InuYasha, and for once he did not make a big fuss about pulling away. Instead, he held her close to him. His instincts were not as strong as Sesshomaru, so Kagome was surprised when he held her close and rested his nose just below her jawline. He mumbled apologies; how he was sorry that he did not show affection as he should, that he had not understood what she was trying to tell him, that seeing Sesshomaru lose it over Serenity's death made him see things differently. He was not aware that Sesshomaru and Usagi were now wake, and could hear him confess everything to his intended. Kagome had been waiting for this kind of confession for so long that she did not mind one bit that they had an audience. It just meant that there were witnesses should he try and back peddle later.

"Let's give Usagi her room back, alright? You can continue telling me everything back home." Kagome said, soothingly, as she kissed his forehead. "It appears Sesshomaru and Usagi have a lot to talk about."

It was then that InuYasha straightened up, and looked back to see Sesshomaru holding Usagi as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, InuYasha." Sesshomaru said, softly, without taking his eyes from Usagi. "This Sesshomaru feels that...in a way...you gave her back to me. Words are not enough..."

InuYasha could only nod, as he and Kagome left the room.

"This Inu knows neither of you wish to be parted now, and I can not ask it of you. Later, we will need to discuss what's happened." InuTaisho said, gently. He had not left when InuYasha sent himself into the dreamworld.

"What is it, InuPapa?" Usagi asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Someone had to have sent the Soul Eaters after you." He replied.

"That would explain why there were two. They never hunt in pairs." Sesshomaru agreed. "The question is were they after Usagi, me, or us both? And why?"

"I can guess, but I'd rather find out the who first, then the why." Usagi stated, a bit more awake. Then she groaned. "I was suppose to go to work today."

"Someone from your office called about that, actually. We explained about the Soul Eaters, and this Inu believes their response to be amusing." InuTaisho admitted. "They said, trouble has a way of finding you. Who knew it would upgrade when you did?"

"Jensen." Usagi mused, happily.

"Do not worry about calling the rest of the Senshi or anyone else. Luna will take care of that." He stated. He turned to leave, but when he got to the door he turned around. "The two of you are very lucky, you know. Not many get the chance you did, to find their way back to each other. Be good to one another."


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, so I haven't been able to get to a solid source of internet in a loooong time. Please don't have me. You all get one gloriously long chapter for it ^_^ If you are reading my other Crossover, Duel Monsters and a Moon Princess. I'm sorry the chapter is so short. This one took up a lot of inspiration for me ^_^

Chapter 11

Throughout the day, the two could not bare to be parted for long. Actually reliving some of the memories had left them both feeling very raw and vulnerable. It was enough at the moment for them to simply hold one another, listen to their hearts beating, small caresses. Now that Sesshomaru had regained the memory of losing her, he couldn't bring himself to leave her side for long. She seemed to understand, having regained most of those memories too.

They hadn't talked much either. A simple touch or caress saying everything they needed to say. Sesshomaru thought back to when he first met her. Usagi thought back to the knot that had closed around her heart when she realized her memories had been played with. Each lost in their own little worlds, and yet always within reach.

Usagi couldn't believe she had let her fear of altered memories stop her from chasing after what she'd always wanted, a love of her own. Sesshomaru had chased her with no knowledge of who she was to him before, and had fallen for who she was now. She had almost thrown that away for fear he could not tell the difference between herself and her past self. She'd been too afraid of her own feelings to acknowledge that she had fallen for him just as quickly as her past self had. It had only been self doubt, and her past experiences with nearly losing her friendship with Mamoru that had stopped her from showing how she felt.

Sesshomaru, to his credit, had understood. So determined to slowly win over his Intended, he had even begun taking Kagome's council on human courtship customs. Even InuYasha could no longer deny the dedication Sesshomaru was willing to display. He had remarked to Usagi once that Sesshomaru was becoming the older brother he wished he could have known in his younger years. Usagi had tried to apologize, but no one would hear a word of it, and so she decided to let the matter rest. They were happy to be where they were now, no sense in feeling guilt about the past.

Sesshomaru was deep in thought, the memory of first meeting his Usagi playing in his mind. She had been so nervous, so new to what she was becoming, that she had hung back when meeting his father. He had watched that nervousness fade as InuTaisho went over various customs with her. She'd asked questions, met his mother in law, proceeded to ask more questions. No one had ever spoken to him with so little reserve before, and he assumed that it was simply part of her nature. Not even the humans he dealt with on a regular basis for business meetings spoke to him the way she did.

He had found himself wanting to know everything about this new yōkai. She had surprised him at every turn, out doing his gestures without knowing it. It was true what he had said to InuYasha before. The more he got to know her, the more he asked, the more he wanted to know. He found himself doing things, learning things, he'd never expected to in order to prove to her that he was not going to lose interest. He found himself enjoying those things, and enjoying that they made his Intended happy. Now here they sat, still so new and having already gone through more challenges than most, simply enjoying each others company.

"Sessho..." Usagi said, prying him from his thoughts.

"Yes, my Usagi?" He asked, looking over at her.

They had opted to sit on the roof, and watch the sunset. It had turned out to be a lovely day. Sesshomaru loved seeing how the sun played on Usagi's hair. Though it was mostly silver now, he could see strands of gold shine through when the sun hit them. It was as if her hair were made of the finest spun threads of gold and silver.

"Something you said to InuYasha keeps playing in my mind...In a way, this Sesshomaru feels you gave her back to me." Usagi said, deep in thought. "What did you mean by that?"

"Hn. This Sesshomaru had knowledge that I had lost your past self. When I could not wake you, this Sesshomaru feared that I was loosing _you,_ my love. I can not..." He replied. Unsure how to address this, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped her up in his arms. "I can watch you fight your way through anything, fight beside you through anything, but this Sesshomaru can not bare the thought of losing _you_ , Usako. InuYasha braved through the dreams of two powerful yōkai to pull us out. He brought you back to me..."

"That is a good answer." She replies. Her thoughts lead her to blushing again, and she looks away with a soft grin.

"Blush any harder, and steam will shoot from your ears," Sesshomaru says with a grin.

"I'm trying to remember something." She admitted, sheepishly.

Sesshomaru did not know what to expect, but it was not this. She tilted her head enough to move her hair, exposing her neck and collarbone where he would mark her, and looked to him. It took everything he had not to move a muscle, even as his inner beast demanded he answer her. This was something he had to make sure of. He could not leave this to chance.

"Usagi...do you know what that gesture means?" He asked, his voice gruff and uneven, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Did I do it correctly?" She asked.

"That is...you wish to accept my Mark to show intent...you understand?" Sesshomaru asked again. He knew the lines on his face were becoming jagged, knew that his eyes showed red, but if she were even a little bit unsure about this he would find the will to back down.

"This Usagi understands." She replied, resting her hand above where the silver crystal rests.

He placed a hand on her own, and looked into her eyes. This was _his_ Usagi. Her own inner beast showed through her eyes, bright silver that they were, and told him he was _hers_ as well. He could only answer, by holding her to him, kissing her with the love he'd come to know because of her. He knew she'd been afraid to let him in when they first met, and when she had realized they're past connection she'd been worried that he could not tell the difference between them. As they made their way back inside, only one thought crossed his mind. He would spend the rest of eternity making sure she never had those doubts again.

* * *

"You know,...eventually we are going to have to leave this room." Usagi mused, a playful tone to her voice.

"This Sesshomaru can think of no reason why that would be the case." Sesshomaru replied. "I am quite content at the moment."  
He holds her close, kissing on the Mark to prove his point. It sends desire through her, and she can not help but cling to him in response. She knew that he was trying to win the argument through distraction and pleasure, but two could play at that game. Usagi brushed her fingers over the mark she had left on him as well. Sesshomaru softly sighs and backs away enough to look into her eyes.

"Why do we have to leave this room?" He asked, brushing the hair out of her face.

"In no particular order; We need to figure out who attacked us and why, there's the apology from my dad to you, and then there's figuring out what to do about college and my job and the businesses you have been neglecting to spend all your time holed up in here with me." She said, smiling. Then a thought came to her, "Also, I have to go up to the moon for a bit. There's something I need to find for your father."

"This Sesshomaru does wonder what sort of magic Luna has used to keep Jakken out of here, and we have yet to tell him of your involvement with my poor satellite. Very well, we will set about today's preparations." He relented, sounding very disappointed. "It seems I must also go and find something for your father."

"Don't sound so disappointed, my love. We can spend time making breakfast together. I'm sure InuYasha will have questions for you, and Kagome will die if I don't tell her a romantic story for this." Usagi laughed playfully. "She has been quite adamant about defending your choosing of me."

She was right of course, they could not stay in there like that forever, but it was a very tempting idea. He had not expected her to bite him too. She had laughed when she'd seen the look on his face, saying that if she was going to be marked then he would be too. How else would she know if he was in danger and needed the great Sailor Moon to rescue him? Of course the playful bite she'd given his lip had negated any objection he might have had.

* * *

"Sesshomaru! I'm glad you and Usagi are alright after that ordeal with the soul eaters." Izaiyo said, upon his arrival back at the Taisho stronghold.

"It is unclear who they were after, or why, but the one who sent them must be dealt with." Sesshomaru replied, in his usual stoic manner, but anger of a different sort seethed beneath it "They caused harm to my Intended Mate, and that can not go unpunished."

"So you've Marked her then?" Izaiyo asked, walking with him now.

"Yes...If you would believe it, she marked me too." He said, laughing softly.

"Master!...Master! This lowly Jakken has been trying to get into the house of the Moon Princess to find you for more than two days, but there is a strange feline creature that bars his entry! I even attacked her, and she fought this lowly Jakken off. She is not without injury though, so maybe that will teach the furball." Jakken spoke loudly as he talked up to him.

Just then, Sesshomaru got a call from Usagi. "Yes, my love? Is everything alright?"

"I'm going to kill that little green toad." Usagi growled. "I just found Luna hurt and injured outside...She didn't even call out for me to help her...He didn't have to do this...What could have been so important?...why?..."

He could hear it in her voice that she was in tears over her guardian's injuries.

"Do not fret, love. I will deal with it." He assured her.

"Make it hurt." Usagi replied, and hung up on her end.

"Jakken. You have just admitted to intentionally hurting the guardian of my Intended Mate, causing not only the guardians pain but also pain to my Usagi. This Sesshomaru would suggest you run." Sesshomaru stated, his eyes turning to their warning red.

* * *

Luna was feeling better in no time, but even so Usagi felt guilty for not having been there for her friend.

"Usagi, don't." Luna stated, knowing where her charge's head was.

"I could have..." Usagi started to say, but Luna cut her off.

"No, I chose. Usagi, you had just gotten through a major ordeal I do not know you could have survived before." Luna replied, trying to comfort her. "You and Lord Sesshomaru both needed some time to yourselves, to heal, relax,...I didn't want to interrupt."

"Luna!" Usagi laughed. "I didn't know you were a hopeless romantic too."

"Don't tell anyone." Luna said, appearing aloof.

"I have to go to the moon again, Luna. There's so much I have to do today. I hope I have time enough to find them." Usagi stated, mostly to herself.

"Good luck, with whatever it is, princess." Luna said, pride filling her voice.

Usagi nodded, and was gone before she could blink. She didn't bother trying to find a quiet spot in the park this time. The palace was as it had been before, but now it seemed more empty without Sesshomaru there. When she found what she needed, she gathered them up, and teleported directly to the Taisho household. She was greeted with the sounds of some poor creature screaming for their lives, Jakken, she assumed.

"It is good to see you so soon after your ordeal, dear Usagi." Izaiyo greeted.

"Thank you, Izaiyo. Where can I find Inu-Papa?" Usagi asked, curious. "I'm hoping to surprise him with a gift."

"Then it's best not to announce it so." Inu-papa said, as he came around the corner. "This Inu sees my eldest has finally Marked you. It won't be long till you two are Mated, then I can finally have grandpups."

"That's what you said about InuYasha and Kagome too, I'm sure." Usagi said, as she laughed. "Inu-papa, I have something for you."

"Oh?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. Usagi gently rested the bag in his hands. When he opened it, he could not believe his eyes...

* * *

"Princess Serenity, Sesshomaru Taisho of the Western Lands, the Queen and Lord Inu no Taisho will see you now." The guard stated, stepping aside to let them in.

"You look nervous." Sesshomaru remarked, with a grin. "It is...adorable."

"Making me blush will not help, Sesshomaru." Princess Serenity chided playfully.

"No, but it is amusing all the same for this Sesshomaru." He admitted, with a grin, not the least bit unapologetic about it.

"Sesshomaru Taisho of the Western Lands, you would do this...risk the treaty with terrians, with _us..._ to have my daughter as your Mate?" The Queen asked, not looking happy.

"Your Majesty, I do not wish to intrude. Princess Serenity has become very special to me. I am afraid this Sesshomaru can not stand by and let this Prince Endymion have my intended." Sesshomaru stated, in a formal manner.

"Has she told you the conditions for her to choose another?" The Queen asked, unfazed by his confession.

"Yes, my Intended and I have talked about everything." He answered.

"Everything? How is that even possible? You've known her for all of a day!" The Queen asked, outraged. "I will not risk the agreement with the terrians just because you have fallen for the sight of my daughter."

"Forgive me, you majesty, but this Sesshomaru loved her before he saw her." He admitted, causing his intended to blush adorably again. The Queen's eyes were wide with shock, waiting for him to explain. "Her scent found me first, and this Sesshomaru knew there was one powerful enough to stand by my side, and I hers. Her voice found me next, and I knew there would never be a more soothing music to be had...and when I saw her face...She was already looking at me as if she knew I was her Intended."

"Sesshomaru...do you realize what you are giving up? You may never see the earth again, stripped of land and title." Inu no Taisho asked.

"This Sesshomaru understands." He replied. "She is my Intended, I will have no other."

"Is that why you two teleported to earth last night?" The Queen asked. "Don't look so shocked. The only reason why I didn't send the guards was because you two were back within moments."

"Sesshomaru felt it only right that I see his home, before he walked away from it forever." Princess Serenity answered. "It is an awful lot to ask of someone. How could I ask another to give up the earth for me, if I had no idea what I was asking? It is still difficult for me to understand how he could give up such a beautiful place for me."  
"He must have given you some answer." The Queen stated, glaring.

"He said..." Princess Serenity blushed at the memory of it. She turned her head to the side as she remembered. "He said that it was not easily that he gives up the earth for me, but to never hear my voice again would be the greater shame."

"Well, I don't think we're going to shake them. Do you?" Inu no Taisho said, looking back to the Queen.

"Damn it, Taisho! That's 10 moon crystals I owe you now. Stop winning!" The Queen retorted, ruefully.

"Stop betting, Serenity." Inu no Taisho replied, with a cheeky grin. "I did warn you, dog demons are notoriously...intense."

"I do not understand...You accept us?" Princess Serenity asked, carefully.

"Yes, my daughter. Don't worry about the alliance. You know as well as I do the Terrians will work with us to come to some agreement." The Queen stated, then looked to Inu no Taisho. "I should make you sit in with me, you old curr."

"Do you think we should go ahead and tell them the rest of it, or make them sweat it out some more?" Inu no Taisho asked, grinning even wider now.

"What's the point in keeping it from them now?" The Queen asked, laughing. "I lied. You will not need to sever ties with earth, give up your titles or anything else for that matter. I needed to make sure my daughter found someone that found her worthy enough to risk everything for...I wasn't counting on her to fall in love with you...guess that's the last time I underestimate a dog demon."

* * *

Inu Taisho looked to Usagi, who had tears in her eyes now, and said. "I don't understand."

"My mother owed you a debt of ten moon crystals, did she not? Think of the rest as interest." Usagi replied, wiping away at her tears. "Make Izaiyo something pretty with them."

"She'll be the envy of every demon in the Western Lands." Inu Taisho said, in thanks, as he gave her a hug. "You do not need to cry, Usagi. She would have been proud of you."

Just then, Jakken comes running into the room screaming. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru! Forgive this lowly Jakken!"

Sesshomaru was right behind him, and grabbed him by his hooded cloak. "You will apologize to Usagi."

"I think he should apologize to Luna. She's the one he injured." Usagi stated, and then thinking for a bit, she added. "Maybe take care of her for a while...as recompense."

"Me?! Take care of that weak little thing?...oh shit." Jakken had barely gotten that last bit out, when Usagi rounded on him.

"That weak little thing has helped me to save earth more times than I can properly thank her for. We have fought to save the universe together, traveled through time together...She has been by my side as I died defending the earth as Sailor Moon more than once. That weak little thing?" Usagi was near shouting.

"My apologies, Princess." Jakken piped up. "This lowly Jakken will go and take care of her straight away." He was almost to the door when she stopped him.

"Oh, and Jakken?" She called out, causing him to pause.

"Yes, Princess?" He asked, cautiously.

"Will you stop referring to yourself as lowly?" She asked. He only looked at her with confusion before turning away, and making his way to Luna. When he was gone, Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Died more than once?" Sesshomaru asked, keeping his voice light.

"You don't think I told my parents all of my adventures did you?" Usagi replied, seeing that he was concerned, she added. "The future? Chaos? Wiseman? So many others...If I had not spent every last bit of energy I had trying to save my friends...the earth...Everything would be lost. My life seemed like such a small thing compared to all that. As my power has grown, that has happened less and less."

Sesshomaru seemed to take this in stride, but paused when he saw what his father was holding. "Where did you get those?"

"Usagi just handed them to me. Settling an old bet Queen Serenity and I had." Inu Taisho answered. "Why?"

"I thought you already had some of those?" Sesshomaru replied, looking at them closely.

"Queen Serenity and I liked to bet a lot. These are to be turned into jewelry for Izaiyo, at Usagi's request." Inu Taisho stated. "I can't wait till I tell everyone you will be mated to my eldest son. This Inu will be the envy of all his friends."

Izaiyo smiled as she shook her head at her husband, and gently took his hand as they walked out of the room.

"How many times have you died in this life, Usako?" Sesshomaru asked, worry etched into his honey coloured eyes.

"I stopped counting after a while, Sessho. It happened mostly when I was fifteen to seventeen. My power hadn't fully grown, but I was already being asked to do so much, because it had to be done. Those decisions were never made lightly, and as Tuxedo Kamen Mamoru did try to keep me from needing to make that decision. I couldn't...I'm not strong enough to lose them, Sesshomaru...I'd give anything, even my own life, if it meant keeping them safe." She hoped he understood as she looked into those honey eyes of his.

He simply smiled back. "Hn. Like this Sesshomaru said before. To do so much for those you love, you are a very powerful woman indeed."

"Speaking of those I love...the other Senshi...they want to meet you. They are rather impressed I could cause a powerful demon lord to fall in love with me with just my smell...as Mina puts it." Usagi mentions happily.

"This Sesshomaru would love to meet the others who have helped to protect you as your friends, Usagi." Sesshomaru replied, taking her hand into his own as they walked to a different part of the house. "Speaking of meetings though, this Sesshomaru is glad that you are here. We need to attend the apology of you father...to you."

"Me? It's you he should be apologizing to for everything he did at dinner..." Usagi began.

"This Sesshomaru feels differently. He needs to apologize to you for dishonouring you at dinner, and later with that neighbor." Sesshomaru reasoned.

"Sadly, I'm kind of use to it." Usagi sighed, hating to even think about it. "I chalked it up to over protective dadness rather than look at it a man who needed to control everything about his daughters life."

"That, that right there is what he needs to apologize for, my love." Sesshomaru stated, and gave her a kiss. "You are the most powerful woman in all of japan, perhaps the world, and he would rather hide you away than let you shine."

They stepped into a room that looked much like it had been set up for business meetings. The Tsukino family was ushered in a few moments later. Usagi and Shingo hugged the moment he entered. She and her mother hugged as well as soon as she entered. Usagi turned and sat beside Sesshomaru before her father got to the door. Jakken and Luna entered last, each sitting next to their people.

"Shingo, are you faring well now that everything has settled?" Sesshomaru inquired, casually.

"Much better now. The hearing thing is the worst part, but I've figured out how to tune it out when needed." Shingo replied. "The smell thing has been difficult too."

"This Sesshomaru imagines that does take some getting use to." Sesshomaru stated. "Mrs. Tsukino, I am sorry to have interrupted your plans with this."

"That is quite alright, Lord Sesshomaru." Usagi's mom replied. "Think nothing of it."

"Mr. Tsukino, I have asked the family here to hear your apology...to Usagi." Sesshomaru announced, now using a formal tone.

"My apology to Usagi? She is my daughter! I will protect her how I see fit!" Mr. Tsukino stated, at once outraged.

"Middle aged man...in his boxers...only." Usagi spoke up. "Need I continue?"

"Alright, that wasn't the best idea. I didn't realize he was a pervert." Mr. Tsukino relented.

"You'll apologize for having that guy spy on me, but not for having someone _**spy**_ on me?" Usagi asked. "Anyone willing to spy on your daughter for you would be considered a pervert, or did you not think of that?"

"...This is ridiculous. I will not apologize for trying to protect you." Mr. Tsukino declared.

"Protect me from what? What exactly are you trying to protect me from? Perverts? No, you hire those to watch me. I fight youma, renegade yōkai, being from space. I protect people from those things, but alright. How about you apologize for this list. Solicitation of criminal activity? Stalking? Illegal surveillance? Destruction of property? Holding someone against their will?" Usagi suggested, listing off many of the grievances the man could technically be arrested for and that's only the ones she's listed since her becoming a legal adult. "Asking people to spy on your daughter is illegal. Having people follow me around is illegal. Having people spy on me is illegal. Making it look like my home had been broken into in order to make me too scared to move out, which didn't work, is illegal. Threatening to keep me hostage in my childhood home with no contact to the outside world, other than the internet, is illegal."

"When you put it like that it sounds bad." Her father whined.

"That's because it is!" Usagi, her mother, brother, and Sesshomaru shouted.

After a moment of silence, Usagi looked to Sesshomaru, and said. "I understand what you are trying to do for me, but he's never going to apologize. Maybe it's best if we-"

"Am I allowed into this little meeting?" Inu Taisho asked, politely. "My Mate and I would like very much to meet the parents of our beloved Usagi."

"Inu-Papa, Izaiyo dear, meet my family...Mom, Dad, Shingo, these are the people I've been telling you about." Usagi stated, looking more than a bit tired.

"It is good to meet you all." Izaiyo greeted. "Usagi is a treasure. I have never seen Sesshomaru happier. Kagome and InuYasha speak of her often. She is like family to us."

"I hope the ladies haven't been giving you too much trouble, young man." Inu Taisho stated, looking to Shingo, who blushed instantly.

"They get kind of...suffocating." Shingo admitted.

"That's my boy." Mr. Tsukino said with a grin.

"And the double standard hypocrisy knows no bounds it seems." Usagi muttered.

"I see." Inu Taisho said, looking from daughter to father. "Tell me, Mr. Tsukino, how much do you really know of what Sailor Moon has done to protect you?"

"Protect me?" Her father asked.

"She has told us many of her fights with beings from space, dealings with the future, it all seems so much..." Her mother answered.

"My dear, do not think me rude, as you are a wonderful person in your own right, but I was not talking to you." Inu Taisho said, kindly. "Mr. Tsukino must answer himself if I am to get an accurate understanding of his situation."

"My apologies. It is difficult to hold back how proud I am of my daughter." Her mother replied, and sat back to watch her husband have to defend himself.

"She is a remarkable woman." InuTaisho agreed.

"She should not...be out at night...running the streets...fighting...She is my daughter, I am suppose to protect her, make sure she stays pure..." Mr. Tsukino stated, refusing to acknowledge his daughters role as Sailor Moon.

"Well, that ship's sailed." Usagi muttered, not quietly. Sesshomaru began coughing, as he had been drinking tea at that moment, and Mr. Tsukino's face turned redder than a pickled beet.

"Your daughter..." Inu Taisho stated, ignoring that comment for the moment. "Your daughter has saved the world many times over. Had she not done those things, we would all be dead. You would be dead, Mr. Tsukino. There are many demons who are powerful, but none who can do the things your daughter has done. She is a powerful woman indeed, one of the most powerful yōkai I know, able to defend herself, fight for her friends, save the earth. I would be proud to call such a woman my daughter."

He sat down next to the man and whispered. "You are on the brink of losing your daughter, Mr. Tsukino. Maybe she needed a little protecting while growing up. Five years old with skinned knees, being picked on by boys and whatnot, but not now. Now she is a strong and capable warrior, soon to be mated to my son. She will always be your daughter, but it is time to stop treating her like she's still that little kid with skinned knees. That's why she has been fighting you so hard."

"I know I've carried things too far, but I do not know how to fix it." Her father said, with a sad sigh.

"One day at a time is usually best." InuTaisho suggested, with a smile.

"Usagi, I know that my behavior has been...beyond that of what an overprotective father should be." Mr. Tsukino stated. "I can't say that I will be able to change this right away, and I know that I should have started long ago, but from now on I will try to be better."

"I can accept that." Usagi replied.

"Now, can someone tell me what a soul eater is, and why it was after my daughter?" He asked. It seemed he was redirecting his overprotectiveness towards fussing at whatever attacked his daughter. Usagi sighed with a smile, she could live with that.

"A soul eater is...well...it devours your essence. Both Sesshomaru and I were trapped by them, and we know someone sent them because soul eaters do not hunt in pairs." Usagi replied, happily surprised that her father was handling this so well. "I'm actually surprised I've never had to deal with them till now."

"This low- this Jakken has taken the liberty of gathering up a list of those with the power to do such things. Many exist on protected lands." Jakken announced, handing the list to Sesshomaru. Usagi did not know it was possible to see blush through green, but she saw it when she smiled at him.

"Usagi, that name!" Luna called out, startled by what she saw. Sesshomaru handed the list to Usagi, not seeing what Luna saw.

"I don't believe it...it isn't possible." Usagi mumbled...right before she teleported out.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, Usagi has grown use to fighting alone. You have to go after her!" Luna shouted, her voice filled with panic. "The sailor scouts will not make it in time."

"Where has she gone though? None of these names call out as having a connection to me or _ **...shit."**_ Sesshomaru saw it then, the connection between both him, Usagi, and the demon who had the power to send out soul eaters. "Father, if you can find InuYasha, this Sesshomaru could use both your help."

"It will have to be just me." InuTaisho stated. "Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru pointed to a name on the list. "Mr. Tsukino, Mrs. Tsukino, Shingo, it appears we must leave rather abruptly. Usagi is walking into a trap."

"I thought you said she could handle herself?" Mr. Tsukino asked, more in fear for his daughters safety than anything else.

"Yes, she can, but that doesn't mean I am going to let her face this alone." Sesshomaru stated, and then both he and InuTaisho vanished.

"Do not be alarmed. They will stand by your daughter through any danger." Izaiyo said, her voice calm. "Tea?"

* * *

Usagi arrived to find all the doors closed and locked, but such a small thing would not stop her. She simply teleported into the building. The scene before her was bloodier than any she could remember. One of the things about fighting in space was that the blood couldn't coat anything. Here...the blood was everywhere. She could hear small cries coming from a few different locations, and ran to the nearest one. She dug through the rubble there until she found the cause of one of the cries.

"Jensen!" She whispered in alarm.

"Usagi?" Jensen hoarsely called up to her. "Usagi, you have to run. He can not find you here. When I told him you were doing well, he...flew into a rage...became a demon. How could he hide like that?"

"Shhhh, it's alright. I'm getting you out of here first." She replied, keeping her voice low. "I think I've healed the worst of it, but I'll still need to take you to a hospital."

"You've healed me?...Then it's true...You _**are**_ Sailor Moon." Jensen realized, then chuckled a little even in pain. "No wonder your pictures were always the best."

"Come on, let's get you out of here." She said, gathering him up. She teleported them to the nearest hospital, and sat him down. "Just say Sailor Moon saved you okay?"

She disappeared back to the Newspaper, and tried to look for the other noises...All she found were the dead bodies of her fellow co workers, at least until she got to a locked closet.

"Is anyone in there? It's Usagi Tsukino." Usagi whispered through the keyhole.

The door slowly opened to reveal three very scared hare demons, low level office workers from their legal department if she remembered right.

"What are you three doing in here?" Usagi asked, half whispering now.

"Hiding our life signs. We aren't strong enough to fight him..." One of the girls said, her nose twitching nervously.

"If you can make it out the door, I suggest you do it." Usagi ordered. "I'm going to find him."

"You won't have to go looking hard." A voice said, coming from behind her.

Usagi turned around to see her boss, only it wasn't her boss. The man had changed into some kind of crocodile looking demon. The three women behind her huddled together. Usagi could not blame them. She had never seen his like.

"You were able to hide yourself?" She asked.

"For many years." He replied, with a grin.

"Were you the one who sent the soul eaters?" Usagi asked.

"The Lunarians had been dead for over a thousand years, but imagine my surprise when the Sailor Scouts start popping up out of the woodwork after all this time." He began. "When Lord Sesshomaru lost his Intended, the moon princess, he destroyed everything. My family and I were visiting to attend the talks about what do to with the growing restlessness in the humans. He slaughtered them all. Imagine my surprise when you start working for me. I knew it was only a matter of time before Sailor Moon revealed herself, and of course she is you. Imagine my surprise again when Sesshomaru stands by your side, and you reveal yourself not only to be Sailor Moon, but the reincarnated Princess Serenity as well. I figured the soul eaters would take care of the two of you. No one has ever killed one of my pets before. Jensen told me you two were fighting it, and then today I hear you killed them and are right as rain again. I guess I just...lost it..."

He launched himself at her, but she teleported herself and the girls out of there before he could get to them.

"You three have to get out of here!" Usagi shouted.

"What about you? We can't just leave you here!" One of them cried.

"I can handle myself, now get out!" She growled, and teleported back inside.

* * *

The three young women stand there huddled together, unwilling to move, when Sesshomaru and InuTaisho show up. Sesshomaru knows without asking that Usagi is the one who saved them. The fact that they have not moved means that she is still nearby, looking for more survivors maybe. One of them points to the building the Newspaper is ran from. He begins making his way to it when there is a rumble, and the building collapses. He can make out Usagi and the crocodile youkai now fighting on top of the rubble through the dust cloud.

"She is beautiful." InuTaisho says, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Exquisite." Sesshomaru agreed.

"Aren't you going to help her, Lord Sesshomaru?" One of the women asked, a bit timid.

"My dear, that is one of the most powerful women in all of Japan. She does not need my help." Sesshomaru stated, proudly. "However, this business does seem to include me, and this Sesshomaru will not see harm come to his Intended Mate."

"Wait, is that what my daughter does as Sailor Moon?!" Mr. Tsukino asked, from out of fucking nowhere.

"I'm blaming the dust cloud for us not being able to smell him right now. Sound like a plan?" InuTaisho asked.

"Agreed." Sesshomaru stated, and jumped into the fight that was taking place.

"Mr. Tsukino, when I said you needed to get a better understanding of what your daughter does, this is not quite what I had in mind." InuTaisho said, once his son had distracted the crocodile yōkai.

"Can you think of a better way than this?" Mr. Tsukino asked.

"Well...no, but this is quite dangerous for you. I am only here as a precautionary measure in case humans come nearby. We need to minimize the risk of injury to them." InuTaisho stated. "Know that if you stand here, it is at your own risk."

"Dad?! What the hell are you doing here? Go home!" Usagi shrieked in alarm.

"Don't mind me, I'm learning things." Mr. Tsukino shouted back.

"I can't even...just...come help me set up a perimeter while they deal with this...Please?" InuTaisho tried again.

"Come on, that was Usagi's boss. How many times can I actually say I got to watch a live 'Boss' fight?" Mr. Tsukino asked, rather enthusiastic about it now.

"I hate that I found that funny." InuTaisho grinned. "Fine. Stay here. I'll go be the responsible adult. Ladies?"


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took so long, but I hope you guys like it. This is a set up chapter for a few others. Now time to work on my other story. See you soon!

Chapter 12

 _Way to keep a fucking secret, dad_ She thinks as she dodges Boss, _Blab that I'm Sailor Moon for all the world to hear, like I need that in my life right now_. She didn't think she could dodge that bullet forever, but damn! Later, when she wasn't preoccupied, she would have to think about what to do about her father and how she would handle possibly revealing her secret. For now, there was Boss. Usagi is unsure why exactly she finds it so easy to dodge him.

The demon before her seemed powerful enough to at least injure her, and here he hadn't been able to even touch her. Was this due to her power level, or was he waiting for something? Whichever it was, her patience was wearing thin. Each attack she sent out missed him. She didn't realize just how quick crocodiles could be.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food?" Sesshomaru teased, standing off to the side of her.

 _It's unfair just how regal he looks even standing on top of rubble_ , she thought to herself. The man practically oozed refinement and poise. She was going to have to do something about the smirk on his face too. Did he even realize what he was doing half the time? No wonder there were so many women that wanted him.

"Please tell me you don't actually eat troublesome youkai." Usagi grumbled, though not without a smirk of her own. Looking to Boss. "Will you just start with the damned monologue now that we're both here? It's what you've been waiting for, isn't it?"

The crocodile demons face can't possible get any angrier looking in that moment.

"Do you even remember what you did to me?" He yelled, not looking at her.

"My memories of that time have been returned to me, yes." Sesshomaru replied, in his stoic manner. "What was taken from you can never be given back. For this, there is no apology great enough that I can give."

"You took everything from me, and now I'm going to take everything from you!" Boss said, and then he lunged for them both.

"You were saying?" Usagi asked, one eye brow raised.

She had caught him by the throat, surprising both Sesshomaru and Boss. What she was about to do would surprise them as well, she mused. If she had not intervened when she did, Sesshomaru would have most likely moved to kill him. It was his duty to put down out of control youkai, as Lord of the Western Lands, and as her Intended Mate he was bound to take this to the level of a personal vendetta. What she was going to do was worse.

"I am sorry for the loss of your family, but I doubt they would recognize you now." Usagi stated, taking on a coldness Sesshomaru had not yet seen in her, as she tossed the crocodile youkai as if he were weightless.

She had become Sailor Moon within seconds, angering Boss further. Again he lunged, but suddenly finding himself floating in air with no control over himself, his anger turned to hysteria. Sesshomaru is transfixed, as he watches the man screaming turn from youkai to human. He had never heard of such a thing before, and to witness it...There were no words. His Intended Mate truly was a terrifyingly powerful creature, a perfect fit for him, Sesshomaru mused. Sailor Moon let the human fall, considering it wasn't a great height, and waited till there was a break in the screaming.

"Done yet?" She asked, her voice cold and angry.

"What...What have you done to me?!" Boss screamed.

"You have taken much, killed many innocents in your blood-lust. So I took from you what you took from them, and gave it back." She replied, coolly. "Your lives, for theirs."

The overwhelming terror that crossed his face was worth holding back any punishment Sesshomaru had in mind. There were several humans now standing near the hare demons, looking very confused. It looked like they very clearly remembered dying, if not the actual being dead, and were struck by confusion upon being brought back. Seeing them alive again, the former crocodile youkai lost it, and started screaming again. Sesshomaru looked to Sailor Moon, and was surprised to see no warmth in her eyes. He realized in this moment she was something other than the warrior of love and justice, this was reckoning and vengeance.

"You can feel it can't you? Your body is dying all around you, and you will have to live with that feeling for the rest of the natural course of a human life." Sailor Moon stated, kindness now seeping into her voice as she continues. "If you can better yourself, the pain will lessen. You may even find peace. It is a long shot, but it is even possible to return to your youkai form. I grant you this, a path to redemption, should you try and seek it."

There was nothing more for the man to do, but face his justice with the police that waited for him below. Sailor Moon nodded to them, and left before they arrested him. It was rare for her to have to send someone to them, but they had come up with an arrangement with her long ago, and when she sent anyone to them it was never without cause. Sesshomaru stayed behind only for a moment, to make sure that Mr. Tsukino got home safely, and then made his way to her. He found his Usagi in the park. She had made her way to the Sakura trees and had collapsed there.

"Is it the crystal?" He asked, trying to remain calm. "Is it unsettled, like before?"

"No..." She sobbed, doing nothing to ease his alarm.

"My Usagi, what is wrong? Are you injured?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting next to her, as he began gently to try and check for injuries.

"Not...not physically, no..." She sat up, but kept her eyes to the ground. "There was a moment, when I had his throat in my hand...It took everything I had not to crush his windpipe. It would have been so easy. That primal voice wanted to, but..."

"Trial, error, and possible bloodshed, remember? To overcome the inner beast is not always easy, especially when it involves killing." He explained, running his fingers through her hair. "It is what this Sesshomaru would have done, had you not stepped in. He killed those people, destroyed property, and intended to kill you. As the Lord of the Western lands, it is my duty to deal with such youkai. As your Intended Mate, it is my duty to make sure no harm comes to you. However, you have abilities this Sesshomaru does not. You have succeeded where where I would have failed. Take heart, my love, you have done much. Those people have a chance again, because of you."

"Well." She said with a laugh. "At least I've taken care of the answer of what to do about my job. Is it odd that I feel just a little bit disappointed in the fight? I mean, he holds this grudge for centuries, kills all those people...I guess I just expected... _more._ "

Sesshomaru could not help but laugh a little at this. "It is not odd to want a challenging opponent, no, Usako."

* * *

It had been nearly a week since the incident, but that didn't make her any less uneasy. Word had not gotten out about her identity as Sailor Moon, but it had still gotten out that the youkai turned human had been after her in the first place. Now, no one would hire her. Things were still alright money wise, but she did not know how long that would last.

Her father had calmed down a bit on the enthusiasm too, though it was nice that he was trying to be better than before. She was not sure she was ready to reveal her secret yet, but when she did, it would be much different than her father yelling his daughter was Sailor Moon while holding a sign. She sighed, picturing it now. It would be like her father to switch from one extreme to the other. Jensen was another story.

He had been her colleague for the better part of a year, having met her during her first year of college. If it hadn't been for him, she would have flunked out. In that regard, Usagi felt that she owed him. He'd been the one to suggest her start taking pictures instead of only doing some light editing and other office work. Jensen was more than happy not to say anything about her secret, and made a joke that he'd better get the first exclusive interview, something she was more than happy to agree with.

Usagi hadn't told Sesshomaru about her worries yet. He'd been busy dealing with the various businesses his family controlled since that day, dealing with the fallout, and they hadn't been able to spend much together. Several of his associates wanted the youkai turned human to answer for what he'd done by their rules, which meant tons of meetings for Sesshomaru, but she knew that Sesshomaru had the last word on that matter. He was more than satisfied with the punishment dealt out by Sailor Moon. No matter how badly they wanted to, they could not go against his ruling without risking the fate they wanted for the youkai turned human. He seemed to take great pleasure in putting them in their place without being smug about it.

On top of that, these same youkai were looking very closely at her now, something that caused Sesshomaru to feel even more protective of her. They knew that Sesshomaru had taken an Intended Mate, something that shocked many and angered others. He had spent the better part of the last century absorbed in his work, shutting down all advances from the females who tried for him. He had warned her that many of the female youkai would either be angry, jealous, or both because of this. Every part of youkai culture seemed to be about dominance, and this area of it was no exception to that. When she had asked if this was something that would hurt the businesses and lands he looked out for somehow, he had simply laughed gently and assured her that nothing of the sort would happen.

Sesshomaru explained that he wouldn't have been able to hide her Mark even if he'd wanted to, which he certainly didn't. His own form of dress changed to show it off, proud to be Marked by his chosen female. He told her many times that he was proud of how she always seemed to be able to surprise him. In turn, she had begun to change her style of dress so that his Mark showed more often than not. She was still nervous about it, but as long as he seemed confident about his choice, she would work through her nerves.

Sesshomaru told her these other youkai wanted to meet her, understand why another of their kind attacked her out of the blue like that, and to congratulate her for being able to rescue some of the people before Sailor Moon arrived. She knew what they really wanted, they both did. They wanted to know if the mad ravings of a former youkai were true. As soon as they could smell her they'd know who she was. Their shared Marks all but guaranteed it now. Her secret was on its dying last legs.

It was a stroke of luck that it hadn't happened already. Many would understand, they knew, but how many held grudges they didn't even realize they had till they saw her? She supposed she was being selfish about it all though. It couldn't be fair to Sesshomaru for her to ask this of him, and yet she never had to do so. He seemed to understand almost instantly, and moved to protect her as he could.

Keeping her identity secret had been something she did as a human. It was easy to carry it over into this new life. She had let Sesshomaru Mark her. It was not fair to him for her to ask that he hide this part of their lives, all for the sake of her secret, no matter that he did this voluntarily. It was one of the reasons she worried now.

"Hey, I got your text and came over as soon as I could." Kagome said, as she sat down on a stool next to her at the counter of the Crown Arcade Diner. "What's so bad you don't what Sesshomaru or InuYasha to hear about it?"

"I don't know what to do." Usagi said, after explaining everything as best she could. "I could use all the advice I can get."

"You've already asked all the scouts haven't you?" Kagome surmised. Usagi's sheepish grin was answer enough. "What did they say?"

"That I don't need to hide anymore. They're okay with me revealing my secret, even if it means it could reveal theirs as well, but how can I do that to them? At the same time, how long can I ask Sesshomaru to hide me?" Usagi said, and rested her head in her crisscrossed arms on the counter.

"Usagi, you can ask all the advice you want, but it isn't going to do any good as long as you keep fighting yourself like this." Kagome stated.

Usagi lifted up her head quickly, her eyes wide and a broad grin on her face.

"What...is...that...SMELL!" She squealed happily. "Kagome, finally?! When?"

"You were dealing with your boss...We knew you were trying to deal with everything afterwards, so we didn't mention it." Kagome replied with a smile. "It was kind of easy since you haven't been over to visit. InuYasha tells me you Marked Sesshomaru too? From everything I've gathered, that's normally not done, but I don't think that demon has the heart to ever tell you no on much."

"Maybe not. We'll be sisters, I've never had one of those before." Usagi grinned. "I guess I'll just have to talk to the one person I've been avoiding talking to about this."

"Yep." Kagome was all giggles now.

"I'm sorry, Miss? Can I talk with you in private?" A woman asked, bring their attention to her.

"Yes, can I help you?" Usagi asked, concerned.

"You are Marked by my son. Can you tell me how he is?" The woman asked, her voice only revealing a tiny amount of emotion. "My travels have lead me away for a very long time. There has not been the chance for me to talk with him. I am uncertain he will want to meet with me. Can you tell me what he is like now?"

"Kagome, rain check?" Usagi asked, looking over to her.

"This is way more important. Go. Catch up with me later." Kagome agreed.

After Kagome left, the two sat down in one of the booths.

"My name is InuKimi." The woman said, introducing herself.

"Usagi." Usagi replied, in kind. "I don't understand..."

"How I could be away from him for so long?" InuKimi replied, finishing her question. Usagi nodded. "Things ended badly between me and his father. It did not seem wise to stay."

"When exactly did you leave? I can try to fill in the gaps." Usagi asked, curiously.

"Just after Inu no Taisho froze my son." InuKimu said, coldly, now pointedly looking at her.

" _Oh_ ,...I understand if you blame me... _I_ blame me, even though Sesshomaru does not. If I could have just survived the attack on the Moon Kingdom, none of this would have happened." Usagi sighed. "Inu-papa explained that Sesshomaru went mad, and they had to freeze him before he killed anymore of them."

"It can not be helped now, but I thought it best if I left after that. I only came back periodically to instruct my son. His anger had not left him long after he was unfrozen, and he needed to learn the value of a life again. This InuKimi did not realize that while I was gone, Inu no Taisho would take up with a human. I stayed away after that. His new Mate did not need that kind of stress." InuKimi stated, stoic still.

"There is much Sesshomaru regrets, though he doesn't say it. His attitude towards humans did not improve much over the years, enough to conduct business. Izaiyo never has anything bad to say about him, but I can't imagine it was easy for her in the beginning." Usagi said, her voice filled with sadness. "I only met him this year. We didn't know who we were before to each other at first. He is a very patient man, considerate, and kind...He's even learned human customs for me, because that's what I thought I was for a long time. I never expected that, for him to go through that much effort just for me. I was hesitant in his pursuit of me, and he did not want me to think his efforts were only done in mild interest. Him and his half brother get along better now, I think. Surely Sesshomaru will be happy to see you."  
"This InuKimi highly doubts it. He thinks that I abandoned him, and in part I suppose it's true." InuKimi stated. "You can not hide from them forever you know, especially not now that you have been Marked."

"I know. Will they all hate me like Boss did? Or you?" Usagi asked, worried a bit now. "Because of the death of my past self, Sesshomaru lost it before they could help him."

"Dear girl, this InuKimi does not hate you, but this issue can not be sugar coated. You and Sesshomaru will not make it through this if I do that. Your death caused more deaths, and those who survived may not take kindly to the second chance at happiness that you two share when they do not get their own. You will need to be wary in the coming days. The attack by Boss, as you call him, marked you to the others. Keep your wits about you, and do not falter. I will help as I can, but do not expect me to always be there. Much of this you will have to do on your own. I'm sorry, I can not stay." She gets up to leave. "Remember what I said before, Usagi, and please...Watch over my son. He will need you to watch out for him just as much as you will need him to watch out for you."

"You have my word." Usagi vowed.

Without a word, she walked out of the diner. Usagi sat alone for a while, debating whether or not to call Kagome back to talk or go ahead and call Sesshomaru. As luck would have it, Sesshomaru called her. Nervously, she waited a couple of rings before answering it. When she did, she tried to keep her voice calm and level.

"Hey Sessho, I was actually about to call you. We need to talk. It's important." Usagi said, her voice subdued and serious.

Sesshomaru's blood ran cold. Kagome had warned that those four words were the signal for the end of a relationship, but Usagi had given no sign of unhappiness. They had only just Marked each other. Had the stress of the secret gotten to her? Was there something else wrong? She did not always follow the behavior that Kagome's advice suggested.

"Hn. Is something wrong?" He asked, unable to hide the worry he felt.

"I've had a lot on my mind here lately, and I guess I'm just being a big worry wart. It doesn't help that I had some stranger come up and talk to me about it." Usagi replied, easing his tensions somewhat. She did not want to end their relationship.

"Are you still at the diner?" He asked, quickly.

"Yeah? How did you know?" Usagi asked, happily surprised. "Inside man?"

"Inside man." Sesshomaru confirmed.

"Can't wait." She said, smiling, easing the last of his tensions.

He arrived not five minutes later. Motoki nodded to him, and pointed to where Usagi sat. Sesshomaru had come to regard him as a friend, and would even recommend his food to the business associates he sometimes dealt with. There was a familiar scent to the room, one he had not been around in centuries. He made his way to Usagi, sitting next to her rather than across from her so he could wrap an arm around her. Usagi wasted no time snuggling into him, and he noticed that she was slightly shaking.

"My Usagi, what is wrong? Kagome said you have been fighting yourself, and she swears on her honour that you were approached by my Mother. I have not seen her in a century." Sesshomaru said, as he rested his nose in her hair.

He listened as she told the story his mother told her. That day he decided to pursue her, he had not realized there would be these kinds of consequences to his Intended Mate. Sesshomaru had killed many that day before they froze him. He had no idea just how many had survived, or who would hold a grudge this long. It was enough to know that Usagi was in danger, that she did not feel safe. His need to protect her was greater now than ever.

"Sesshomaru...Sailor Moon...I can't keep her a secret anymore can I?" She asked, though it felt more like a resigned declaration. It broke his heart to hear her sadness.

So, it was with great effort that he said this, even as his inner demon fought against it. "If you want...we can end this, Usagi...Sailor Moon... She...She is important to the _world._..Only _you_ , are important to me."

"Oh, don't go all self sacrificing on me." She said, with a smile, snuggling into him. "It doesn't suit you."

"Good, because I never want to say those words again. This Sesshomaru does not want to lose you, not now." He replied, and kissed her forehead. "You are mine, just as I am yours, and I'm feeling very possessive at the moment."

"Now that's more like it." She teased.

* * *

She had opted to see if Grandpa Hino needed any help with the shrine. He was more than happy to give her the job. Though he heard news from Rei quite often, it was easy to see that he missed her. Having Usagi around would help both the shrine, and himself. The children already loved Usagi, and with her transformation into a youkai it would surely bring comfort to those thinking they were being alienated from the world.

When Sesshomaru had dropped by the shrine to see her, he felt as if his heart had stopped. Dressed in the traditional shrine kimono, she made a beautiful shrine maiden. He watched as she went about taking care of the place, stopping to talk with the children when they called for her. She would fix whatever broken toy or small scratch the child had. It was then she looked up and smiled at him, blushing as she wondered just how long he'd been there.

"Usagi, you can go for today." Grandpa Hino called out, smiling knowingly, as he made his way to her.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else today, Grandpa?" She asked, just to make sure.

"No, you two lovebirds go on home." He replied.

"Thank you, Grandpa. If you need anything, make sure to call me." Usagi said with a smile. She went to change and was back within moments.

"Now you take care of this one." Grandpa Hino said, looking to Sesshomaru. "This young lady is special."

"This Sesshomaru will treat her as she should be." Sesshomaru replies, bowing to him in respect.

"Thank you, Grandpa." Usagi says, and kisses his forehead before they leave.

"Just how many people do you have that watch out for you?" Sesshomaru asked, mildly amused.

"Um...Legion, for they are many" She laughs.

"So, where are we off too? You said it was important." He asked, keeping a neutral expression.

"I've decided to give Jensen that exclusive interview he joked about." Usagi replied. "I want you to be there with me...if that's okay."

"Anything, for you, Usako." He stated, causing her to blush again. He didn't think he would ever get tired of seeing that, or being the cause of it.

Jensen was waiting in the park they liked to walk through. He smiled the second he saw them walking up to him. This was his first time meeting Sesshomaru, so he was formal when addressing him but did not appear to be afraid. This was something that Sesshomaru appreciated, as many who first met him either sucked up to him, or cowered, neither of which he could respect. With Usagi, however, it was as if he couldn't find the words to say.

"I...to be honest, Usagi, I don't even know where to start." Jensen admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

"It was overwhelming for me when I had it thrust upon me, but I think I know where to start...Only I'm not sure you're going to believe me." Usagi stated, nervous now that she was actually doing the interview.

"Considering what I saw before, I think I can handle it." Jensen joked.

"Alright, but this goes back much further than my life time...to the moon, almost one thousand years." She replied, and began her story.

She told him about the moon kingdom, and what it was like to grow up in it. His eyes were wide, but they never left her. She told of her mother Queen Serenity. She described her past life to him in exquisite detail. Occasionally, he would interject a question or two, but for the most part he just listened to her as he wrote down notes.

He did not miss the look she gave Sesshomaru, as if asking to share his part in the story she told or the subtle nod the demon lord gave her. She spoke of meeting Sesshomaru in the past life she called Princess Serenity, how they fell in love with each other almost instantly, and how it all came to an end with the attack on the Moon. He could tell that this part was hard for the demon lord to hear, as it spoke of the death of his Intended Mate. Jensen had heard stories of what could happen to a youkai that lost their mate if no one got to them fast enough. There were questions he wanted to ask, but the story seemed to be leading to each question anyway.

Usagi explained what her lunarian mother did to save them all, to give them a new life and a chance to save the universe from the evil that befell the moon. Her life growing up on earth was of great interest to both himself and to the demon lord it seemed. She described herself as a crybaby who didn't get good grades, and being picked on about these things made her feel like she was an ugly duck. Discovering she was Sailor Moon, the warrior of love and justice, was alarming to her at first. For a while, she did not want it.

She talked about the many times they nearly didn't make it, and the times she chose to die for her friends, only to be saved by the Silver Millennium Crystal. She talked about the future that she saw, and how one decision changed everything. Jensen looked upon her with admiration. That she had done so much, that she had been willing to die to protect those she loved, had him seeing her in an entirely new light. Sailor Senshi were all over the world now, fighting when needed. He knew some of this, but she even went into describing her regression.

She described how her friends helped her, how the Taisho patriarch gave her a firm grounding in demon culture, how she met Lord Sesshomaru. He wouldn't admit it to them, but he found it romantic that they had found their way back to each other without realizing who they had been to each other before. That they had found each other and fallen in love all over again without knowing anything from before was extraordinary. She didn't tell him who the other senshi were, figuring it was their secret and if they wanted to reveal it then she would set something up with him. It was clear she felt very protective of them.

"You're about to ask about Tuxedo Kamen aren't you." Usagi laughed, especially when he nodded. "Because Queen Serenity could not find Sesshomaru's soul among the dead, she assumed his soul had been too fragmented to save, and placed Tuxedo Kamen with me as my partner. We did try, but it never really felt quite right. It was better for us to remain friends."

"Have you ever had to reveal your secret before being interviewed like this?" Jensen asked.

"A few times actually, but they understood it was necessary to keep the secret at the time and it felt nice to have someone normal who knew." Usagi replied.

"Are you worried how this could go for you or your family?" He asked.

"More than anything. I don't know how people will take learning everything, and my family doesn't deserve to be accosted because of me. There have been hard decisions I had to make, and not everyone lived. Because I died before...a lot of youkai died. I can't take that back." Usagi answered, looking more than a little drained.

"Thank you, Usagi." Jensen said, meaning it in more ways than he could really name. "Now, I'm going to ask you one last time if you want me to print this. You can still back out now. I'll just be one more person who keeps a secret then."

"It's alright, Jensen." She replied. "It's time to stop hiding."

* * *

Telling everyone else ahead of time had been an important factor for her. She didn't want this to be a surprise to the scouts or her family. Usagi had worried so much over the interview that day that she'd called Sesshomaru over to her new job to keep her calm. He only smirked slightly, but was more than willing to be there for her. Kagome was right, there was rarely a thing he told her no on. If he did, it was only because it was really important for business matters.

After the interview was over, Sesshomaru took her out to dinner. It hadn't been just the two of them in a bit and he missed having her close to him. Since she had loved it so much before, he took her dancing. He chose to stay at her place that night instead of returning to the Taisho stronghold. In all fairness, it was an excuse to hold her close and she was more than willing to go along with that.

"Usa, it may be selfish of me, but this Sesshomaru is glad." He said, breaking the pleasant silence, as they rested in each others arms.

"Selfish?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Yes. This Sesshomaru did not wish to hide you from the world, and I am glad I no longer have to do so." He stated, firmly. When she said nothing to this, he became confused. "Your scent has shifted to nervousness...Do you wish to call Jensen and cancel? He would not oppose."

"I _am_ nervous...but I will not back out now. I have made my decision...I just...feel kind of dizzy when I get nervous like this." Usagi admitted, and then grinned mischievously to herself. "Any ideas about how to fix that?"

"I can think of a few." Sesshomaru purred, as he began to kiss along her neck down to the Mark.

* * *

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath when he woke up, and gazed at the sleeping form of his Intended Mate. Listening to her full story yesterday had not been easy, and he tried not to show when it hurt him. He had failed in her first life to keep his Intended Mate safe, and had went mad with rage in the hopes that someone there would be powerful enough to kill him. He looked upon all of her fights as Sailor Moon differently now that he knew her. To hear her tell the story of every time she died was almost more than he could take.

Before meeting her in this life, he had seen the news stories of Sailor Moon and marveled that there was a being who fought so fiercely for the earth. He had not worried for her, or thought about trying to find her. He looked back on those memories now in wonder. It was easy to see now just how loyal her scouts were to her. She had not been the only one to die to protect the earth. They had died several times in the effort to protect their friend, their princess.

Silently, he vowed never to allow her to die again. Now that they both had their memories returned to them, he did not think he could handle the loss of his Intended Mate again. He would not admit this aloud, but he knew that he was not strong enough to survive it a second time. She snuggled against him in her sleep with a sigh, bringing him out of his thoughts. For the moment, she was safe and sound here in his arms.

Luna and Jakken had taken to playing chess together, and every so often Artemis would watch with amusement. Sesshomaru could hear their spirited arguing from the bedroom. Gently, he removed himself from the bed and went downstairs after throwing on some clothes. He found them in the living room, playfully arguing over the chess board. He just smirked in amusement as he made his way to the door, opening it to the surprised face of her father who was just about to knock.

"Mr. Tsukino, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company this morning?" Sesshomaru greeted, in his usual stoic manner, though not unkind.

"Is Usagi awake yet? She's never been one for mornings, and I was hoping to talk with you before she woke up." Mr. Tsukino asked, regaining his composure from being surprised. "Your father said I could find you here."

"She is still sleeping." Sesshomaru replied, stepping aside to allow the man inside. "What is it that you wish to speak with this Sesshomaru about?"

"Actually, I came by to give you this. Usagi's birthday is coming up soon, and I feel that you should be the one to give this to her." Mr. Tsukino said, getting a small box out of his pocket. "It belonged to her grandmother. I was told that it is not a normal demon custom for being Marked, or engaged, but...You have shown that you are truly dedicated to my little girl, and as such, have incorporated human customs into your life for her."

"It is not something this Sesshomaru would have believed capable before meeting her again." Sesshomaru responded, taking the box gingerly from Mr. Tsukino, and opening it to look at the contents.

It was a small golden band adorned with three diamonds, simple yet elegant. He looked back up to Mr. Tsukino in understanding now.

"This Sesshomaru thanks you for your gift. It will mean a lot to Usagi." Sesshomaru said, in his formal manner, grateful for the gift.

"I know you will take good care of her, Lord Sesshomaru. Luna, Artemis, Jakken, it was nice seeing you three as well." Mr. Tsukino said, before he took his leave.

A few moments later, Usagi came down the stairs, yawning sleepily.

"Dad stopped by. Are people already giving him a hard time?" She asked, concerned. "It's only been a day. Has Jensen even printed the story yet?"

"No. He actually stopped by to give me something for you." Sesshomaru replied, hiding the box in his pocket. "Apparently, someone's birthday is coming up, and no one told this Sesshomaru." Usagi blushed bright red. Adorable, he thought, with a wicked grin.

"No fair, he wasn't suppose to squeal." Usagi whined.

"Usako...when _is_ your birthday?" Sesshomaru asked, one eyebrow raised. She had been trying to avoid this. Why?

"I...um...I have to go...g-get ready for work...I'll see you this evening!" She said, quickly, before teleporting out.

"Can someone tell me what that was all about?" Sesshomaru asked, looking to the cats, when he felt that she had left the house.

"Mamoru...left...on her birthday...and since most of the scouts are gone...She doesn't celebrate her birthday anymore." Artemis explained.

"When is her birthday?" Sesshomaru asked, frowning. It would not do for him to miss a chance at showing his Intended Mate affection.

"June 30th." Artemis answered, getting a stern look from Luna. "What? She can't hide it from him forever."

"That's less than a week away!" Jakken shrieked. "This Jakken needs more time to come up with something lovely for her hair!"

"I'm sorry. What?" Both Sesshomaru and Luna asked, turning to him.

"Lady Usagi asked that this Jakken not call himself lowly anymore. I made a bargain that this Jakken would refrain from doing so, if Lady Usagi let only me style her hair for special occasions." Jakken insisted, and then gets up and as he's wandering out of the house they can hear him muttering. "I've got so much planning to do, but her hair is so pretty."

"Can you two keep her distracted as much as possible this week? I have errands to run, people to find, things to set up." Sesshomaru stated, already a million ideas running through his mind.

"Are you sure that is wise, Sesshomaru? She's just revealed her secret of Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity." Luna asked, concerned.

"You will contact this Sesshomaru should any problems arise. I will not see harm come to my Intended Mate." Sesshomaru growled, before walking out of the apartment, and shouting. "Jakken! Come on, we have work to do!"

* * *

Usagi knew that she had avoided Sesshomaru on the issue of her birthday, and that he would not simply let the matter drop. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't do anything drastic. She could dream...right? The shrine was a bit busier than normal today, but no one asked her any questions, so she could only assume that Jensen hadn't yet got the article printed. She had given him specific dates and evidence such that no newspaper would deny him.

She sighed as her mind drifted back to Sesshomaru. She was going to have to apologize for this morning, and find a way to explain to him why she had reacted the way she did. Unless, of course, Luna or Artemis had already filled him in. That seemed likely. What a mess this was turning out to be.

* * *

"This is not how I imagined meeting you, Lord Sesshomaru, but I am not surprised." Setsuna admitted. "Usagi has been temperamental about her birthday for some time now."

"You can help this Sesshomaru, then?" He asked.

"Of course, all the names and numbers are here. Anyone who has ever been a friend to Usagi is on that list." Setsuna said with a grin. "She was right about you, that's for sure. You are...intense. She'll never see this coming though."

"Hn. Thank you for your assistance, Lady Setsuna." He said, with a small bow.

* * *

He looked at the paper, thinking it couldn't be possible. He had been looking for another way to get back at that stupid Sesshomaru and his dumb witted half brother. The opportunity was just too good to pass up. He had heard the stories of course from those who had talked to the youkai turned human, but to read it in the newspaper from the source itself was another matter altogether.

Perhaps he should pay Sesshomaru a visit! Just thinking about it gave him goosebumps. It was going to be so much fun getting under Sesshomaru's skin with this, because now he would actually understand half the barbed insults he threw out for him. Maybe, he should visit her first, and see what all the fuss is about. If she's as enthralling as they claim, he could take her for himself.


	14. Chapter 14

If you're following either of my stories, I'm sorry that I've taken so long in updating. Severe writers block is a bitch. Slowly working through it, so please don't give up on me. I am thinking, though, that I should end these stories within a few chapters, so that maybe I can start on the sequels to them, and some new stories for you all.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

There was a reason she had thought this was a good idea, but at the moment she was seriously reconsidering it. She just _**had**_ to go and declare to all and sundry that she was Sailor Moon. She did have to laugh a bit though. The poor reporters didn't know what to do. They were so damned curious about her that they were willing to follow her everywhere, but they would not risk hounding her with questions and risk the wrath of the Demon Lord of the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru had announced that there would be a ball in her honour. Apparently it was a tradition among the demon lords to present their Mate or Intended Mate to the rest of the ruling youkai. Though it made her nervous, she was rather looking forward to it. She had announced herself as Sailor Moon, and as the reincarnated Princess Serenity, and wondered what they would think; now that they've had time to digest the news. She knew from Inu no Taisho that Sesshomaru was the only major Lord left in Japan to not have taken a Mate.

This led her down a path of thought that she did not want to be on. Usagi, herself, was not an experienced woman when it came to carnal pleasures. Sesshomaru was somewhere around 500 years old, give or take a few years, and he was still considered to be a very young inu youkai. Surely in all that time, he'd...No, she didn't want to think about it. Thinking about it would only make her more flustered, and she had bigger fish to fry at the moment, like how to avoid the topic of her birthday with Sesshomaru.

He hadn't brought her birthday up again, which was suspicious, but she couldn't tell if he was planning anything or not due to the stoic mask he had developed over the years. Her birthday was not something she liked to think about. One year, it was the day Mamoru broke up with her, and told her he was leaving for America. The year before that, it was the day her friends had asked to leave and fulfill their dreams. The year before that, it had been that awful incident with the crystal slipper. It was not a day she cherished anymore.

Though she had not asked Grandpa Hino, upon arrival for the day, he had insisted she go home. She agreed to go, but only after going through at least a few of the daily choirs for him. He seemed pleased enough with that, and let her go about her day. Her plan was to spend her day being a couch bunny, and watching movies with Luna and Artemis. However, when she got home, she realized that that was not going to happen.

Rose petals were arranged on the floor, creating a path for her to follow. Though a bit annoyed that Sesshomaru had completely ignored her request not to do anything for the day, she followed the path until it got to her room. There, on the bed, was a large box. The note attached to it read ' _Your first gift, my love_ '. Inside the box was a beautiful white kimono, accented with golden circles along the obi and golden outlines of crescent moons lightly scattered throughout.

The note inside the box read ' _Don't be mad, my dear Usagi. This day is for you. Please get dressed, and head downstairs. I have many more surprises for you._ ' Well, how was she suppose to be mad at that? She decided it was better to go along with it, instead of fighting it. This birthday might actually turn out well.

When she was dressed, after a little difficulty, Usagi made her way downstairs as the note requested. There was a note on the door that she hadn't seen before. It read ' _Open when ready_ '. So, she did, surprised to find a male kitsune youkai in a formal tuxedo standing there and a limo behind him. Just what did Sesshomaru have planned for the day?

"Lady Usagi, Lord Sesshomaru has requested that I drive you to your surprise destination...He also requested that you be blindfolded for the drive, and to wear earmuffs." The man stated.

"Wow. He's really going all out for this, isn't he? Please, just call me Usagi. I'll feel more comfortable with that." She said, as they made their way to the limo. "What is your name?"

"My name is Shippo. It is an honour to meet you, Usagi." He replied, and opened the door to the limo for her. Once she was inside, he handed her the blindfold and the earmuffs. "Now, I'm a mischievous kitsune, so I understand the temptation to want to peek. For the sake of the fun of surprises, I advice against it."

Usagi blushed a little, knowing that he had guessed her intentions, and put on both the blindfold and earmuffs. Once they were moving, she could feel something tugging at her hair ever so slightly. Only then was she truly tempted to look, and that was just to see what was happening to her hair. She fought against the temptation though, and clasped her hands together for the remainder of the drive. She did not remove them once they stopped, which seemed to be the best idea, because she was guided from then on.

Her sense of smell had been the only thing to keep her from panicking throughout the whole thing. There was no ill intent in the air. Instead, it was alive with excitement and cheer. The tugging was still happening to her hair, but it was much more precise now. She knew that Jakken must have created something masterful, for him to still be working on it. She could smell, odd as that may sound, how concentrated he was on it. Finally, both the earmuffs and blindfold were removed.

"Would you like to see it, Lady Usagi?" Jakken asked, now standing in front of her.

"Of course, Jakken." She smiled, and he pointed her to a full length mirror in the corner of the room.

He had woven tiny intricate lose braids throughout her hair, and in each junction were small crystal beads that caught the light when she moved. It was a simple, and yet complex design, and would have taken any normal person hours to recreate. She had to hand it to him. It was beautiful. In her Odangos were small crystalline flowers that caught the light much like the tiny beads throughout the rest of her hair.

"Jakken, you've out done yourself." Usagi exclaimed, as she marveled at it.

"This Jakken is happy you approve." He beamed, puffing out his chest, and headed towards a door she had not paid attention to till now.

"Why can't I sense anything beyond that door, Jakken?" She asked, curious.

"More of the surprise, I'd wager." Shippo answered for him.

The door was opened, revealing a waiting Sesshomaru behind it.

"She's right, Jakken. You have outdone yourself." He said, not taking his eyes from her. "Come, my Usagi."

"Sesshomaru...what is all this?" She asked, as they walked. "The rose petals, this kimono, the limo, Jakken doing my hair?"

"This one feels that you have wrongfully denied me the pleasure of spoiling you on a special day." He replied with a smirk. "Did you really think you could get by with such an offense to this Sesshomaru?"

"I won't lie, I was kind of hoping I would." She giggled, and then sighed as she looked away. "This day...it's just that...too many bad things, Sessho."

She was surprised when callused hands cupped her face, and lips met her own in a simple kiss.

"There will be no sadness today, Usako. This Sesshomaru has seen to everything." He stated, and the continued walking.

"Seen to everything?" She asked, dubiously. "Sessho...What did you do?"

"Nothing less than you deserve, my Usagi." He answered, without really answering, and opened another door.

As they entered the room, Usagi was caught by the sight that greeted her. All of the Sailor Scouts were there. Even Mamoru had managed to make it. Her parents, and her little brother, were there as well. InuYasha, and Kagome, along with Inu no Taisho and Izaiyo, looked like they had been talking to a few of the scouts. All of the Generals were there, with Molly wrapped up in the arms of Nephrite. Sesshomaru had even managed to talk Diamond and his group into coming to the party.

"Sesshomaru...You...How?" She tried to ask, as she looked up at him.

"This Sesshomaru does not know if such secrets should be revealed before you've been given every surprise." He said, with a grin, avoiding the question entirely. "Please, my Usagi, today is for you. Enjoy it."

She did just that, and launched herself into conversations with all of her friends. She had been able to keep up with everyone online, but the lack of physical contact had not gone unnoticed by her. It felt good just to hug them. Sesshomaru stood by her side through it all, usually talking with someone nearby. It did not go unnoticed by Usagi that it seemed that he already knew everyone there.

"It is good to finally meet you face to face, Lord Sesshomaru." Haruka said, in greeting. "It is good to see that you make our little Odango happy."

"You call her Odango?" He asked, looking from Usagi to Haruka in confusion.

"It has been a kind of pet name we have for our princess." Haruka replied.

"She responds to it a lot better than the ill advised nickname of Meatball Head." Mamoru commented.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru remarked, coolly.

"Happy Birthday, Usagi." Haruka said, looking to her now.

"We're glad we could make it to see you, and to meet your Intended Mate." Michiru stated. "Lord Sesshomaru has been wonderful to talk with."

"I'm almost afraid of what he's told you." Usagi mused, giggling a bit.

"Nothing so bad as all that." Rei replied, looking a bit mischievous. "You should be more worried about what we've been telling _him._ "

"This Sesshomaru has been delighted with many stories of accident prone behavior." Sesshomaru agreed, smirking a little at the blush that crossed Usagi's face.

"Rei!" Usagi whined.

"Don't worry, Usagi. I've kept her from revealing the worst of it...that's my job." Mina aid, unable to hold in her laughter as Usagi looked at her with betrayal.

"I thought that was my job?" Shingo objected, playfully.

The party continued on well into the evening, with some late arrivals, as others took their leave. Usagi looked around the room, taking in everything. He really had managed to get everyone. Anyone who had been her friend at some point in her life paid a visit that day. Whether or not he knew it, it was the best gift he could have ever given her.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Sesshomaru said, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind her, nuzzling into her neck.

"I was just thinking." Usagi replied, feeling a bit sad. "Having them all here like this...it's nice. So why does it hurt?"

"Because they can't always be here anymore." He answered, curtly, and then realized why she was upset. He continued, but spoke with kindness. "You have been watching out for them for so long, even as they sought to protect you. It is natural to want to keep them with you always, but that can not be. Their connection to you will never weaken, but their paths and your own will not always share the same way."

"Trial, error, and possible bloodshed?" She asked, quizzically, turning around to face him.

"Indeed." He replied, with a nod, pulling out a small box. Taking out the ring, he slid it onto her right index finger "Your father gave this to me to give to you. He said it belonged to your grandmother."

"It was her wedding ring." Usagi said, as she touched the ring fondly. "He must have finally decided he liked you, to give you this."

"Hn." He smirked, mischievously. "That explains why he gave me his blessing for an idea of my own."

"Sesshou?" Usagi said, a bit puzzled.

"Usagi, you have already agreed to becoming my Mate. You wear my courting mark well, but this one is aware that human customs are very important to you, and it is the wish of this Sesshomaru to acknowledge them." Sesshomaru stated, soothingly, able to cover up his nerves.

* * *

It was ridiculous, he knew, to be so nervous. She already wore the Courting Mark. He should not be nervous about this. She was _**his**_ , and...and then he wasn't nervous anymore. Looking into her eyes he completed his thought...and he was hers.

"Usagi." He whispered, as he pulled out another tiny box. "Will you take this one to be your husband, as well as your Mate?"

"Sesshomaru..." Usagi barely managed to say above a whisper, before launching her arms around his neck and holding to him tightly. "Of Course, I'll marry you! I just...didn't know if you would want to… I've been too nervous to talk to you about it."

"I find that I would like nothing more than to celebrate our union in such a way." Sesshomaru stated, taking the ring out of the box.

She stepped back from him just enough to where he could take her hand into his own and slide the ring onto her finger. The ring was a simple white gold band, with a blue diamond in the center, and smaller yellow diamonds along either side that got smaller as they went, almost like stars. It fit perfectly, and he could not help but kiss her hand after he'd placed the ring on her finger. He held her in his arms for a little while after that, his nose practically buried in her hair, and it wasn't long after that the smell of salt water hit him. She was crying, and he kissed the tears away from her face before looking into her eyes.

"Why are you crying, Usako?" He asked, concern etched into his features.

"I'm just so happy, I can't help it." She replied, giggling.

"Happy is definitely good." Sesshomaru mused, before leaning down to give his fiance a kiss.

"Oi, get a room!" InuYasha yelled out, playfully, as he spotted them.

"Keep talking like that, little brother, and you won't be able to have pups with your Intended Mate." Sesshomaru grumbled, not bothering to look at InuYasha as he continued to supply Usagi with small kisses.

"Don't be too harsh on him, Sessho. He's just dreading when Kagome finds out what you've done, and wants the same thing for herself." Usagi teased, too happy to be embarrassed at the moment.

"What do you mean, what he's done?" InuYasha asked, looking between the two as they walked back inside.

"Sesshomaru has asked me to marry him, even though I have already agreed to becoming his Mate." Usagi said, her voice filled with dreamy happiness.

"Now why did you go and do a thing like that for?" InuYasha grunted.

"Because he knows that she grew up thinking she was human, and wishes to honour that part of her. It's questions like that, that make me wish I hadn't taken those subjugation beads off of you, InuYasha." Kagome growled, annoyed at him before turning to Usagi with a smile. "I'm so happy for you both."

After that, she left.

Usagi turned to InuYasha, and said. "If you don't fix this now, she's going to be mad at you for the next week."

"I had to get her all riled up. She'll never expect it now." InuYasha said, with a mischievous grin, and he pulled out a tiny little box of his own.

"You sly dog." Usagi replied, with an appreciative mischievous grin of her own. "Well don't just stand there, man, go after her!"

"There'll be no living with him after this." Sesshomaru noted, after InuYasha ran off after Kagome.

"Let's not worry about that now." She replied, still wearing her mischievous grin. "Which one of us should tell Inu-papa?"

"Tell me what? Am I finally getting those grand-pups I've always wanted?" Inu no Taisho asked, as he walked up to the two of them.

"Not just yet, Inu-papa. Sesshomaru asked me to marry him." Usagi replied, unable to hide her smile.

"That's wonderful news!" Inu no Taisho exclaimed. "I'll get started on the birth announcements!"

"That's not …" Usagi tried to say, but he was already on his way to another room. She laughed when she saw Izaiyo heading him off. "She must be some woman, to be able to handle your father like that."

"She ought to be. We Taisho's are known to be a wily bunch." Sesshomaru replied, looking after them.

"Of that I have no doubt." Usagi stated, nonchalantly.

* * *

He found her at a small shrine, working on the grounds, and for a moment could not move. He had not expected her to be so ethereal. The girl practically radiated purity and warmth. She looked absolutely entrancing in that shrine maiden kimono, and he found himself drawn to her as a moth drawn to a flame. For her to be already Marked by that stupid Lord Sesshomaru was a crime in and of itself, he mused, all the good ones really were taken.

"It's rude to stare, you know." Usagi chided, playfully.

"My apologies. I was lost in thought." Naraku said, shaking his head as if to free himself of them.

"I'll bet." She giggled. "I tried getting your attention a few times before you came 'round. Was there something I could help you with?"

"Yes, actually. I came to speak with you, Princess." He admitted, not understanding why his mouth refused to hold back the words.

"This isn't about revenge is it? I've already had to relocate jobs once already. Grandpa Hino would be devastated if he lost the shrine." Usagi asked, with a pout, looking apprehensive. "I hate that the death of my past life has caused so much pain."

"Are you casting some kind of magic, girl?" Naraku asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Dammit, he'd had a plan! Tease the girl, draw out Sesshomaru, steal girl from Sesshomaru, kill InuYasha. Not the most solid of plans, but then again his mind just wasn't in it any more. He had hoped to bring back a bit of the fire in his life by starting something with Sesshomaru. He'd known all along that the demon lord had lost his memory of his Mate, and at the time it had infuriated him not to be able to cause the Taiyoukai pain. Now, under the pressure of Usagi's eyes, he wanted to admit everything and accept whatever happened.

"Nope, just my puppy dog face." Usagi said, the apprehension slightly leaving her eyes.

Ten minutes later, and they're in the arcade, with him spilling his guts over a couple of milkshakes.

"I had plans you know. I was going to steal you away for myself. You ruined my plans with your puppy face." Naraku said, accusingly. "I'm getting too soft, I think."

"That's not the first time I've heard that." Usagi laughed. "I have destroyed planets with my puppy face alone!"

"I'm sure that half witted InuYasha has spoken of me, but he doesn't know everything." Naraku said. "Before he was born, there had been a hush order placed on mentioning you in the presence of Sesshomaru. I found out about it after becoming what I am now, and proceeded to torment him with it as often as I could. He hated not knowing something, as it made him feel inferior, and I felt he needed to be taken down a few hundred pegs considering his anger issues. Being ruthless leaves a lot to be desired in the moral compass department. How else was I going to take the West from them? But then that whole mess with Izaiyo happened, and InuYasha, and that Miko showing up...I know they think I died, but after seeing what they all did, I just...I didn't have it in me to fight anymore."

"What did they do? I don't understand." Usagi asked, fully immersed in the story now.

"I had found out that Izaiyo's soul had been trapped in a kind of stasis, and rubbed it in. Instead of ignoring the barb as he usually did, Sesshomaru broke down. I would have laughed at the look of surprise on InuYasha's face if I hadn't seen just how defeated Sesshomaru was. Something I had wished for was suddenly the worst kind of hell. It was like I could see all the pain of your death in his eyes in an instant, even though he could not remember you. They made the trip, found her soul, and Sesshomaru used the Tenseiga to revive her. After that, I just made a puppet to take the fall for me and wandered the earth for a while." Naraku said, looking at his now empty milkshake. "I really am a bastard."

"Trial, error, and possible bloodshed." Usagi replied. Naraku eyed her curiously, and she continued. "It's something Sesshomaru said to me when I first regressed. Besides, you're not the first bastard I've seen try to relapse into the glory days of being evil when they had already turned into a decent person."

"InuYasha and his Miko disappeared into that Well of theirs and it closed up again for good. I'm assuming they came to this time. They will not be forgiving...I wouldn't blame them. There is a lot of shit I've done that can't be forgiven." Naraku said, dismissively.

"One step at a time, shall we?" Usagi replied, hopeful.

"Usako?!..." Sesshomaru stood at the door, eyes wide, unable to move.

She knew what he was thinking. Every barbed insult Naraku had made towards him suddenly made sense now. His Intended Mate sat with his enemy. There were only so many explanations, and his beast would pick the one that would bring the walls back around his heart to protect himself. He would think she betrayed him, or that Naraku had some sort of spell on her. His eyes showed her he was already having problems controlling his beast.

"Sessho, he's here to make peace." Usagi stated, as she turned her head slightly to bare her neck to him in a sign of submission. That calmed his beast down enough for him to maintain a shred of control.

"You...You're suppose to be dead!" Sesshomaru hissed, looking at Naraku.

"I know. I deserve everything you want to do to me. After the things I said, the things I did." Naraku said, his voice so low that only the three of them caught it. "You took my fight away. I saw the pain of losing her, when there was no memory of it in your mind, and I couldn't do it anymore. I was so tired already. It was the same song and dance..."

"Sessho..." Usagi said, moving to stand in front of him. She leaned in to him, and whispered. "What he did can not be undone, but there is no punishment that you can give him that would be worse than what he has already endured. He has wandered this earth living with the memory of what he's done."

"He could be after you, Usagi, This Sesshomaru can't take that risk." Sesshomaru reasoned.

"He admitted that being his original plan, if only to get you to kill him, but I think we can take that risk. I have a better idea...if you are willing to hear it." Usagi replied, pleading him with her eyes. When he gave the barest of nods, she continued. "Hire him."

"What?" Both Naraku and Sesshomaru asked, shocked she would suggest such a thing.

"With the information I have revealed about myself, there will be many that may have a hidden agenda who will want to hurt me. From what you and the others have told me, no one is as good at thwarting plans as he is. His only choices now are redemption or death. He is ready to choose death. I have to believe he can be redeemed." Usagi insisted.

"You do have a track record for it, but Usako…This one can not forget what he has done." Sesshomaru said, shaking his head. "That hanyou has much to answer for."

"Then don't. The road to redemption is never easy. He'll have to face everything he's ever done to do it, not just live with it as he has been." Usagi reasoned.

"What…would you have him do?" Sesshomaru begrudgingly asked. He did not want to do this, his beast raged against the idea, but Usagi did have a point. She had a track record for redeeming the irredeemable, and Naraku was the best at thwarting plans it had seemed.

"I was told he can hide himself from almost everyone, find out information no one can. That's a skill we need right now." Usagi stated, and then waited to see the reactions from the two of them.

" You would trust me with this, after everything I just told you?" Naraku asked, disbelieving almost.

"Only a dying man reveals those kinds of things." Usagi said, kindly. "You are redeemable."

"I do not deserve it." He replied, shaking his head absentmindedly.

"You will not see this as a gift, Naraku, should Sesshomaru agree to it." She warned. "That is why many choose death instead of redemption. Don't worry too much, though. You would have help."

"This Sesshomaru can not trust him." Sesshomaru stated. Usagi tried to hold in her disappointment, when he continued on. "However, I trust _**you**_ , Usagi."

He looked to Naraku. "We need to go to this one's home in order to get the confrontations over with, and to discuss your assignment."

* * *

Needless to say InuYasha had not taken it well, rushing headlong to attack Naraku. It was an attack he did not move to avoid, but before he could strike, Usagi had a hold of InuYasha's arm. Afterwords, there had been a lot of yelling on his part. Logically, he knew it made sense, but he could not make himself believe it. Naraku was the best at mind games, and InuYasha was sure that he had played one on Usagi's mind.

Finding out that she had talked Sesshomaru into giving the spider Hanyou a chance, shocked InuYasha. Kagome understood, though she was wary of Naraku. Memories that were centuries old for him were very fresh for her. Usagi had explained her reasoning to Kagome's satisfaction, and it was not out of Character for Usagi to want to try to save someone others thought was un-savable. With the ball coming up, the ones who intended Usagi harm would be too tempted to try something, and Naraku would have his chance to redeem himself.

That did not have to mean that Kagome had to fake being comfortable in his presence, but she would not be angry at her the way InuYasha was at the moment. Inu no Taisho was beside himself. He had remembered a day when he had been able to call Naraku friend, had watched his decent into depravity, and now it seemed that Usagi had taken up the cause to fix a broken man. This was not something he had ever expected to happen. It seemed that the world still held surprises for him.

Only Izaiyo had chosen not to react. She hadn't known him in first life, and only knew of him through stories told by her Mate and her two sons. The situation was most unusual, but she could understand why Usagi chose to act as she did. So she took a deep breath, and made her way to Usagi. The girl practically melted when Izaiyo gave her a hug.

"I may not trust him, Usagi, but I trust you. If you say that he is trying to make up for 'being a right bastard' as my youngest puts it, then it is so." Izaiyo stated, then looked to Naraku. "Take care of our dear Usagi, she is our treasure."

"You're just going to trust him just like that?!" InuYasha shouted, looking to his mother.

"Look, InuYasha, if he messes up like you say he will, you have my permission to wave around the biggest 'I told you so' sign in existence. I'll even help you make it." Usagi growled. "Now enough is enough!"

"Come, there is much to discuss." Inu Taisho stated.

Usagi, and Sesshomaru followed him without a second thought. Izaiyo was already beside her husband. Naraku hesitated, but followed after them. Whatever Usagi had in mind, she was right. This was already something he did not think he could thank them for.

"This is the list of the people who we know will be there." Inu Taisho said, giving the list to Naraku.

"There's so many..." Usagi remarked.

"You dislike crowds?" Sesshomaru asked, a teasing glint to his eye.

"Only if they are in an enclosed space. Where is this being held?" Usagi admitted. "The mall never bothers me, because it always feels like there's open space available."

"We have places like that, so don't worry." Izaiyo replied, with a smile.

"InuKimi warned me about some of the people who were there during the time my past self died. She said she'd try to help me where she could, but that she can't be here all the time. That's why I thought Naraku would be a great help as well." Usagi said, surprising Inu Taisho and Izaiyo who looked worried. Usagi turned to her, and said. "Don't worry. She doesn't hate you or anything. She just thought it best to stay away, because you didn't need the added stress of dealing with 'the first wife'."

"That sounds like her." Inu Taisho laughed.

"I know some of these names. I'll look into them first. The more I remember them, the worse they probably are, so if they have nothing to hide it will be good to clear them first." Naraku said, looking over the list. "Also, there are Demons against regression groups, humans against demons groups, groups against Sailor Moon, and Sailor Moon super fan groups to consider. I'm sure this place has security everywhere for demons, humans, and hanyou alike. You should also think about setting something up for scanning gifts as they come in, though some of them can get really creative with hiding the harm they plan to cause."

"I take it you've worked security jobs then?" Usagi asked, eyes wide in surprise. Naraku nodded. "Don't worry about anything. You've got this. Call me if you need anything."

She walks out of the room with Izaiyo, asking about tea of all random things. Sesshomaru turns to him when she is gone.

"She is a very forgiving soul, my Usagi. This Sesshomaru can not say the same about myself. The things you said, that made no sense at the time, now have meaning. Is that why you are really here? To drill it home that I lost her once already?" Sesshomaru said to him.

"I don't really know why I'm here. She just…started talking to me, and then suddenly I'm telling her all the worst parts of myself over milkshakes." Naraku said, somewhat puzzled. "The weirdest part was…that I wanted to…How does she do that?"

"She is a light, even in the darkest of places. I can only imagine dark souls like ours see her as our way out of the darkness." Sesshomaru mused. Before he left the room, he turned back to him. "Do not let her down. If she believes you can be good, then it _**is**_ possible."

With that said, he left the room.

"I never thought I would see you again under favorable circumstances." Inu Taisho remarked. "The world can still surprise me, it seems. Do you have somewhere secure to stay?"

"So it would seem." Naraku mused. "My place is not as secure as this, but it will do. No one from the old life knows where it is, and it has been scent hidden just in case."

* * *

To say that Sesshomaru's nerves were fried was an understatement. She opted to stay at his place that night, for which he was thankful. After dealing with Naraku all day, InuYasha yelling about Naraku all day, and hearing all the possible threats towards Usagi, Sesshomaru could barely contain his beast as it was. He didn't want to risk hurting anyone, or damaging this fragile peace that Usagi had created. Holding her in his arms would be the perfect remedy to the problems of the day, if he could just get to his room.

"InuYasha, I am tired. Usagi is waiting for me. What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked, tired and barely in control.

"He is not staying here!" InuYasha yelled. "I will not have him stay so close to Kagome!"

"He isn't staying here, brother. I have been informed his own place is more than secure enough to deal with the information he's going to have to hold there." Sesshomaru stated, his voice trying to convey the urgency of his situation. "InuYasha, I need to get to Usagi. I can't stay this way much longer."

"Feh. Worried she'll make a deal with the devil next? Oh wait, she already has." InuYasha muttered. Without warning, he found himself slammed against the wall, unable to breathe due to the clawed hand that was squeezing his throat.

"This Sesshomaru warned you, InuYasha. This one realizes that you are worried for your Intended Mate. Instead of yelling at this one, maybe you should go to her." Sesshomaru growled, his eyes becoming red as the stripes on his face became jagged. "My Usagi has made a decision based on her character, and you know damn well that she would not do so and risk the life of a friend. So do not speak of my Intended Mate in such a fashion, or I will rip your head from your shoulders.."

With that, he let InuYasha go. Breathing heavily, he made his way to Usagi. Even InuYasha did not follow him, seeing how close he had come to losing control to his beast. To be fair, InuYasha had said shit in anger that should never have been said to his brother. When it was safer, he would make an attempt to apologize. For now, he would take Sesshomaru's advice, and go to Kagome.

"Sessho! What happened?" Usagi asked, alarmed at the state he was in. She could see the tenuous control he had over his beast.

He responded by pulling her into his arms. One of his claws made quick work of her hair ties, letting her hair cascade all around him. Her scent was what he needed, to assure himself that she was safe. He nuzzled the courting mark to reassure his inner beast that she was his and his alone. It wasn't until a little while standing like that, that he noticed that she had been rubbing his back trying to sooth him.

"Please…Usako…." Sesshomaru said, as he kissed along her neck, as close to begging as he would ever get. "This one needs to hold you for a while….My inner beast is too close to the surface right now. This one needs to make sure you are safe….I can not lose you again, Usa."

"Come to bed. You can hold me all night if you want." Usagi replied, having no desire to deny this request.

It wasn't long till she was asleep in his arms.

He kissed the crescent moon on her forehead, and whispered into her ear. "You are this one's other half, my one to protect….my love, my Mate."

AN: Sorry that I've been having heavy writers block here lately.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so sorry it's taking so long, writers block is evil, and then I started writing other things hoping it would help with it, and it has...sort of. I am not abandoning this, I'm just not sure where the story is suppose to end. Maybe after the wedding. There could be a sequel. So any comments about what event should start the sequel or end this one would be much appreciated.

Chapter 14

The next few weeks had not been easy for anyone, but the day of the Ball had finally arrived. Naraku had eliminated many of the suspects that potentially be a problem, but had not found the ones with connections to the day her first life died. He had also had to reassure Usagi that by _eliminate,_ he meant ruled them out as suspects, not killed them as he would have in the old days. He and Sesshomaru agreed it probably would have been better to just kill them. Usagi, however, was not convinced.

InuYasha still did not like the idea of him being anywhere near Kagome, but had finally stopped attacking Naraku on a daily basis. The damned guy kept calling them sparing sessions anyway, and that took all the fun of trying to kill him out of it. Kagome, on the other hand, had been watching him. He supposed she was trying to evaluate whether or not he had really changed over the past 500 years. She begrudgingly began to trust him, not enough to be in a room alone with him, but enough to hold a conversation with.

Even that was more than he'd ever had before, and Naraku seemed content. They were some of the most intelligent conversations he could remember having with someone, and in return he told stories of his travels during the 500 years she had skipped. There were even game nights, where everyone would gather together and play some kind of game. Those nights were always an odd event to him, but Usagi insisted that he needed the occasional break from his work. Even Sesshomaru had begun to accept him there, maybe not as family, but as an ally.

InuKimi had been more than surprised to see him, but had laughed outright when he explained how Usagi had recruited him. She had told the girl to be careful, not go find the most dangerous demon to her and bring him into the fold. But, InuKimi had to give it to the girl. The move was a brilliant one. In return, InuKimi helped narrow down his search, but handing him a list of names she had gathered.

"What is this?" Naraku asked, looking over the list.

"These are the survivors of Sesshomaru's fury the day the princess died." InuKimi replied, business like. "It took some time tracking down all the names, but every one is there. You can compare that to the lists you have made already. I'm sure it will help narrow down the search, and with the Ball actually being today they may be desperate."

"They may be in the guest list, if that is the case." Naraku said, picking up a different set of papers. "Sesshomaru tends to keep his enemy lords close, even when there are threats against his life."

"That sounds like him." InuKimi agreed.

"Maybe, I'm missing something. Perhaps looking through the investors will help." Naraku said, mumbling to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaken was having a field day. He had prepared a brilliant design for her hair, and was already hard at work. Sesshomaru was stressing out, because Naraku had yet to find the threats to his Intended Mate. They didn't even have an accurate account of how many wanted her dead. If he hadn't seen just how much information Naraku had accumulated, he would have suggested that it was he who wanted Usagi dead.

It didn't help that there were so many suspects to go through. Everyone knew who she was now, and there were already more than enough people who wanted her gone. This Ball would force the ones who made it in to be more upfront about it. They would have to challenge the two, or wait till after the Ball for their chance. He had to admit that it was exciting too.

"Is it odd to find this exciting?" He asked, looking over to Usagi, after giving her the rundown of the dangers of the Ball itself.

"How so?" She asked, curiously.

"It's almost like back in the old days. Intrigue everywhere, no idea who to trust, everyone wants to kill you, and of course there's dancing." Naraku said, and then laughed. "There's bound to be a big entrance by the one bad guy we never expected, followed by a monologue. I knew I'd like you."

"Glad I can help bring back the glory days." Usagi smirked.

"Assassination attempts around every corner, everyone still throwing their daughters at me even though none of them are as pure as they say they are, Squeezing the life out of those that thought they could kill me...Good times." Sesshomaru said, wistfully, as he walked into the room. "Though this Sesshomaru has to admit that having two arms is a lot better than just the one."

"Kagome told me about that. She felt so guilty." Usagi replied, as she tried to turn around to face him, only to get smacked by Jaken.

"Not done!" He simply shrieked, and carried on with his work.

"Someone please tell me all this work of his is gorgeous." Usagi grumbled.

Inu no Taisho comes in at about that point, and says. "You look absolutely radiant, my dear. They are going to love you."

"Except for the ones that want to kill me, of course." Usagi replies, with a grin.

"Semantics really. Even the ones that want to kill you love you. Otherwise, they wouldn't put in the effort." He returned, playfully.

"I feel so loved." Usagi said, sarcastically, unable to hold in her laughter any longer.

* * *

The Ball had been underway for a little while now, and Jaken had finally completed her hairstyle for the evening. It had literally taken all day, and she had threatened to kill him if she didn't at least get to use the bathroom and nibble on a lil bit of food. Sesshomaru had been watching with some amusement for the last few minutes, and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on that crazy mind of his. She flashed him a warning glare, hoping he would get the hint. If he didn't do something soon, he was going to lose his retainer.

"Jaken, this one believes the treatment to be even. She will positively glow." Sesshomaru stated, hoping the compliment would free his Intended Mate faster. Who knew that Jaken had such a fascination for hair?

"Thank you, milord!" Jaken cried graciously.

"Come, my Usagi. This one assumes that Jaken has released you." Sesshomaru said, holding out one of his hands to her.

"Thank you, Jaken." Usagi said, bowing to show her appreciation.

It was then that she caught sight of her hair. Sesshomaru had been right. Whatever Jaken had done, had truly caused her hair to glow. No wonder it took so long! She almost turned around to forgive the little toad for everything she'd had to deal with for it…almost.

For a little while, the two walked in silence. She was lost in her own thoughts, and so did not notice things she should have at first. Every so often, Sesshomaru would look around like he wasn't sure exactly where he was going. That's was silly though, this being his place, he would know it better than anything. Then there was the difference in his smell, not much but enough to make her hesitate.

Then it dawned on her that he wasn't making his way to the Ball like they should be. He was leading her away! How had she not noticed that his aura was different? Had she been so distracted that she had ignored her own instincts? Had that been Sesshomaru earlier or this impostor? If not, why had Inu-papa or Naraku not noticed? If that had been Sesshomaru earlier, where was he now?

"Where are we going?" She asked, trying to keep the panic from her voice.

"Finally figured out I'm not your Sesshomaru did you?" He growled. "Took you long enough, Wench. My employer paid handsomely for me to get you to him, and I plan on delivering."

"Do I look like a package from Fed-Ex?" Usagi asked, angrily, now trying to pull away from him.

"Oh no you don't." The fake Sesshomaru growled, twisting her arm behind her back. "You played with things you shouldn't, and now you have to pay the price for it."

"What does that even mean?!" Usagi shrieked, trying desperately to get out of his hold now. Why wasn't it working?! "What is this?"

"Did you really think you could alter time, and there not be consequences?" The fake Sesshomaru asked, before shoving some cloth onto her nose and mouth forcing her to breathe it.

She tried to struggle, but fake Sesshomaru had already taken advantage of her guard being down. Usagi wanted to hold her breath, but he had planned for that. He punched her in the gut, and when she gasped for air he shoved the cloth back onto her face. It made her dizzy, and unable to focus. Pretty soon her world went black, and she knew no more.

* * *

Sesshomaru had felt uneasy all day, but he attributed that to the stresses of the Ball. He had visited with Usagi and his father just hours ago, and knew that Jaken would be working still on her hair. His retainer had promised that she would glow, and he wanted to see what the little toad had meant by that. The Ball was in full swing, and Usagi had not found him so they could walk down together. Sesshomaru resolved to find out what was taking so long, and made his way to Jaken.

When he got there, he saw Jaken cleaning up the room. However, he did not see Usagi. She had been there only moments ago, and from her scent he could tell that she had left the room. There was an unfamiliar scent that went with her. Thinking one of the staff had come to collect her for him, he got Jaken's attention.

"Oh, MiLord! What are you doing back so soon? You only just got Lady Usagi a few minutes. Did something happen with her hair?" Jaken asked. "I was sure the glowing solution would last longer than a few minutes."

"Jaken, this Sesshomaru has not been in this room for hours. The Sesshomaru who took Usagi from this room was not this one." Sesshomaru said, trying to keep from being angry at him. It would have to be a powerful disguise to fool Jaken, and there would be no reason why Usagi would think to check to see if it wasn't him.

"You mean, Lady Usagi has been taken?!" Jaken gulped.

"Gather my father and Naraku. Inform them of what has occurred. This one is sure they will come up with something." Sesshomaru said, distractedly. "I have to go after them."

With that he was out of the room. He would not lose the scent of the one who stole his Intended Mate! He was in luck! Judging by the way the scent seemed to flit about the place, the one who had taken Usagi did not know the layout for the stronghold. If Sesshomaru had his way, the thief wouldn't make it out with his life.

* * *

Inu no Taisho was surprised when Jaken stormed into the Ballroom, and made a beeline for him.

"Sir! A Sesshomaru look-a-like has taken Usagi!" Jaken hissed, trying to be quite, but only succeeded in quieting the entire room.

"Are they still in the building?" Inu no Taisho asked, quickly.

"M'Lord seemed to think so, and ran to follow the scent." Jaken informed him. "I was ordered to come and find you and Naraku at once."

"Very good, Jaken." Inu said, and then turned his attentions to the guests. "I'm only going to say this once. This place is being locked down as of right now. No one in or out until we find the princess. If any one of you had something to do with this, your life will be forfeit."

"InuYasha and I will begin searching the parts of the building that don't normally get use. If he's trying to get out, we'll find him." Kagome said, and the two were off before anyone could say a word.

"No one from security had any issues, though if the intruder looks like Sesshomaru no one would have thought to scent check the damned host." Naraku growled. "How could I have been so foolish as to not think of this?!"

"Follow me, we'll track them down." Jaken stated, and turned back to make his way to wherever his lord was.

* * *

The scent was so close now, he could almost see the intruder in his mind. His beast howled with rage at the audacity that someone thought they could take what was his. It took a lot for him to keep the damned thing caged while he hunted for the intruder. It would not do for him to lose himself now, and risk not being able to find his Intended Mate. He could not lose her…not again.

Victory was within reach it seemed, and he smirked with the satisfaction of it. As it was now, it appeared that his look-a-like had hit a dead-end. Though the intruder didn't realize it yet, his fate was sealed by the very pissed off demon lord behind him. The intruder was a human, Sesshomaru recognized, but that did not explain how he had gotten past security even as himself. The wards that they had placed should have revealed his falsehood.

"This Sesshomaru suggests you give me back what is _**mine**_ _,_ and you will be given a painless death." Sesshomaru growled, threateningly.

The look-a-like intruder tensed up, and slowly turned around, still holding Usagi.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, I take it?" The look-a-like asked. "Wiseman won't like this. I was suppose to escape with her and as few witnesses as possible. Since it doesn't look like I'll be getting out of here without a fight, however, I might as well have a little fun first."

"Quit your foolish blabbering, and release my Intended Mate. Now." Sesshomaru ordered. There would not be another warning.

"You know, I never understood what Diamond saw in her. Such an ordinary looking girl, nothing special, hardly worth noticing. Yet she has so many men who are willing to fight for her. Strange, really." The look-a-like said, as he turned slightly to rest Usagi on the floor. "What is it about her that does that?"

"This Sesshomaru will not explain Usagi to you." Sesshomaru growled. "Remove the charm from your person."

"Want to see who it is that kills you? I understand." The look-a-like replied, smugly.

He removed the charm from himself as requested. Sesshomaru did not recognize the man, though he had hoped to at least get some idea as to who he was. There was a black upside down crescent moon on the man's forehead, and he had nearly bright red hair. Sesshomaru noted the black crystal earrings that gave off a power of their own, and the power that seemed to also radiate from the crescent moon on the intruder's forehead. This was no ordinary human then, Sesshomaru mused, which would make the fight more interesting.

The man sent forth flames from his hands, something that Sesshomaru was able to dodge with ease. He was glad that the stonework in this section of the house was thicker and therefore less likely to crack under the strain. However, as he continued to dodge, Sesshomaru realized that there was more of a danger to Usagi should the man set his flames to her. Any attempts Sesshomaru made to get close to her resulted in getting himself burnt. The man was getting desperate, being pinned as he was.

There were voices now, getting closer as they tried to make their way to them. Sesshomaru continued his assault on the intruder with the poison whip. He had to act judiciously with it so as not to risk hitting Usagi in the narrow hallway while trying to avoid the flames the intruder sent after him. It would have been an enjoyable fight had this not been over his Intended Mate.

Suddenly the man stopped moving, and gasped out in pain, his expression twisting into one of pained confusion. Red started appearing on the front of the white old style kimono he had warn to blend in as Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stopped attacking at the sight of it, causing the man to look down to see his own life blood drain from him. He fell to the floor with no words, and Usagi stood in his wake. Her eyes were unfocused as she struggled against whatever poison the intruder must have used, but she was not shaking, even as she looked from the body to her claws now covered in blood.

"Rubius." She said, as she clinched her eyelids to try to get her eyes to focus again. "I don't understand…He should have died when Wiseman did."

"He said Wiseman sent him." Sesshomaru stated.

"How is that even possible?" Usagi mumbled. "I _**erased**_ him."

"This one does not know, but we should get back to the others for now." Sesshomaru said, gently. "We will deal with whatever happens."

"I'm sorry." She said, her eyes lowered to the ground as she walked around Rubius.

"For what, Usako? This Sesshomaru can think of no reason why you would need to be sorry…The blood can be washed away. It will not stain." Sesshomaru said, adding that last bit with a smirk.

"I wasn't paying attention, I didn't realize it wasn't you till it was too late to do anything." Usagi said, ashamed.

"Neither did Jaken." Sesshomaru reasoned, reaching for her hands to pull her to him in a warm embrace.

"Sessho! I'll ruin your suit! My hands -" Usagi objected, before Sesshomaru silenced her with a kiss a little more forcefully than he had intended.

"Suits can be replaced. You can not." He replied, sternly, and then sighed. "Usa, you were almost kidnapped on my own property, by someone who wanted to take advantage of our love for each other. Permit me to not give a damn about blood on my nice suit."

"Such language, Lord Taisho." Usagi giggled, as she tilted her head to the side in an effort to calm his beast.

"Indeed." He smirked, unable to keep from kissing her lips any longer. Unfortunately, that was the moment the search parties all converged on their location.

"Get away from her!" InuYasha shouted, as he readied his sword. Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss grumbling.

"InuYasha, if you would use your senses, you would be able to tell that I am unfortunately your half brother." Sesshomaru growled. "The offending intruder has been eliminated and is lying in a pool of his own blood over there thanks to my lovely Mate to be."

Inu no Taisho beamed with pride. "I knew you'd make things interesting around here, Usagi."

"Thanks, Inu-Papa." Usagi replied with a smile. She frowned as she looked back to Rubius.

"Don't worry about this mess. That's why we have employees. They'll take care of it." Inu no Taisho stated, drawing the two away from that section of the stronghold.

"Tell them not to touch the earrings if they can help it." Usagi said, seriously. "Those crystals will overwhelm even the most powerful demons."

"Jaken, see that it's done." Sesshomaru ordered, and then uncharacteristically added. "Don't forget to come back to enjoy the party. This one is sure my Usagi would like you to be there."

Jaken nodded before leaving to get the orders done.

"I suggest a quick change of clothes then, and then we can get to enjoying the evening." Kagome suggested, taking Usagi with her. "InuYasha, you take Sesshomaru to go get cleaned up. Naraku, we'll see you back at the party. You too, Inu-papa."

With that said, everyone split up and were soon ready for the party. Inu no Taisho stepped forward with a presence as he entered the room, silencing everyone. He and Naraku stepped to the side, as InuYasha and Kagome entered the room to find Izaiyo. There was nothing or a moment, and then Sesshomaru entered the room with Usagi on his arm. There were several things that shocked everyone all at once.

* * *

Before them was a kind of demon many of them had never seen before, and only few had heard stories of before Usagi did her reveal story with Jensen. She was the most ethereal creature they had seen in an age, full of life and happiness, and she only had eyes for the 'Ice Prince'. The Sesshomaru that they knew was a cold hearted pain in the ass, but the Sesshomaru before them now had a small smile on his face and his eyes softened as he gazed upon his Mate to be. He had never allowed many to see much emotions from him before this moment, as many in the room viewed emotions as a weakness to use. However, Usagi was not raised to hide her emotions the way he had become accustomed to, and he would not hide them from her now.

"Esteemed guests, This Sesshomaru would like to introduce you all Usagi Tsukino, Princess of the Moon Kingdom, and my Intended Mate." Sesshomaru said, unwilling to hide the pride in his voice as he announced her. She gave a small bow, and they continued to make their way down the stairs and into the room.

As soon as the reached the bottom of the stairs, it seemed that everyone wanted to talk to her. Usagi took this in stride. After all, dealing with Rubius, the social games of Youkai Court felt like chump change. Sesshomaru refused to let her arm go, even as someone subtly tried to remove him. It seemed that someone had snuck up on him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is good to see you again." The woman said, a genuine smile on her face.

"Hn." Sesshomaru mused, then turned to get Usagi's attentions. "Usagi, this is Rin. She is this one's ward, though she is old enough now to no longer need me. Rin, this is my Intended Mate, Usagi."

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit sooner, but I was glad to hear you'd finally found someone. That newspaper was probably the most romantic thing I'd read in a long time. It is a pleasure to meet you, Usagi." Rin said, giving the woman a hug. "You must have an iron will to be able to handle m'lord. He is known to be…stubborn."

Usagi giggled. "I said nearly the same thing about Izaiyo and Inu-papa."

"My Mate told me all about how he had to make sure you didn't peak while he took you to your birthday surprise party." Rin said, with a grin.

"The temptation was strong." Usagi admitted, sheepishly. "Your mate is Shippo?"

"Indeed. We've been together quite some time." Rin replied. "Do you think I could take m'lord from you for a bit?"

"As long as he saves a dance for me." Usagi replied, with a smile.

She had hoped to hold onto him for a little while longer, but would not get in the way of what looked like a very important matter Rin needed to discuss. Sesshomaru looked at her with silent apology, and a small encouraging smile, as he was gently pulled away. Now, she was alone with the vultures, and no Sesshomaru defense. It was like they had waited for this moment, and several minor youkai lords walked up to her at once. She sighed inwardly, and began answering their questions.

"It is good to see you, Rin." Sesshomaru said, as they danced.

"Thank you, Papa." Rin replied, quietly. "I'm glad to be back."

"Shippo treats you well?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

"Always." She replied, a bit of blush crossing her face. "Actually, that's why I wanted to talk to you alone first. It's important."

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru said, concerned.

"He's telling Kagome now. It's finally happened. We were afraid it never would." Rin said happily, as a tear fell down her cheek. Sesshomaru stopped moving, and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"You mean…You are with pup?" He asked, in wonder.

"I know how you feel about hanyou, but-" Rin began, but Sesshomaru shook his head.

"This Sesshomaru looks forward to your pups being born." He said, relaxing as he felt the waves of tension in her ease. "You will be a wonderful mother."

"I thought..." She said, smiling in disbelief and wonderment.

"This one has changed much since your last visit, Rin. It should not have taken so long." Sesshomaru admitted. "It felt wrong to court Usagi and still hold contempt for humans. It would be like hating what she thought she was before, or hating you."

Rin hugged Sesshomaru just as Shippo walked up to them.

"Did you tell him already? I was hoping to get here first." Shippo said, with a grin.

"You were right. I worried for nothing." Rin admitted, sheepishly.

"I told ya, Mama Kagome keeps me in the know." Shippo said, and looked to Sesshomaru. "She's been worried this whole time that you might not accept our children. The past being what it was, and all that."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied. "You will tell this one when the pup arrives. We will be there."

"Thank you." Shippo said.

"You should probably get back to Usagi. She's been alone among the Youkai Court for long enough that someone might end up dead." Rin said, with a glint in her eyes.

* * *

As it was, Usagi was close to murdering several youkai already. First she had to deal with a few that didn't believe her to be Sailor Moon, but InuYasha described seeing her as Sailor Moon. He also mentioned seeing her beast form, before anyone could try and say she was not a White Wolf of the Moon. After that, there were questions about the moon kingdom from some of the older youkai. It was as if they were checking for holes in her story, like they didn't believe that she could be Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.

There wasn't much from that time that she remembered in as great a detail as they were demanding. She decided to tell them of her mothers love of betting with the former Lord of the Western Lands. By the time she was done, many of them were laughing outright. There were only a few that acted as if it had been her fault that their family member had been killed because of Sesshomaru's rage when she'd died, and even then they had no real fight in them about it. There was no way she could repair that kind of damage, and they understood, but seeing her happiness was hard for them to watch.

The only real problem she had was from some of the female youkai. Snide comments could handle, but things were starting to get ridiculous. Already there had been several of them that had had to be thrown out or risk dishonour to their families. Inu-papa and Naraku looked like they'd never had more fun. Usagi just wished it would all stop.

"Foolish girl, are you even listening to me?" Another female youkai growled, catching Usagi's attention.

"Oh. No, hun, I'm sorry. Can you repeat that? I got distracted by your over inflated ego." Usagi replied.

 _I see we're getting to the lack of a filter stage of the evening. This should be fun._

 _ **Indeed. We should put this bitch in her place.**_

 _I really don't want to ruin these shoes though. They're my favorite, especially since Sesshomaru helped us find the store. We would never get the stank out._

"Do you know who I am?" The woman shrieked, causing several others to look at her like she was crazy.

 _ **Oh dear, Bitch done lost her mind. Putting her out of her misery would be for the greater good at this point.**_

 _Agreed._

"No, and I don't care. Sesshomaru has never given you the time of day, and you think you are worthy of him?" Usagi asked, finally having had enough.

She had nearly been kidnapped this evening. These people were crazy if they thought she was going to continue to be accosted by such ill mannered filth as the woman that stood in front of her. She had already had to deal with cranky old youkai that acted like the detectives of the universe. The limit of shit she would deal with had been reached. Now she was having to deal with sluts that thought they could take what was hers.

"Is this the part where I'm suppose to care that you're the reborn Princess of a dead kingdom?" The female youkai sneered, and was promptly met with a right hook that sent her sliding across the floor.

Usagi shook her hand from the mild discomfort, as she glowered at the woman on the floor.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you open your yap." Usagi growled.

"You can't talk to me this way, foolish girl!" The woman growled back, bearing her fangs, as she got up off the floor.

"Keep that up, and you won't be able to talk at all." Usagi remarked. "Is this a formal challenge or a pissing contest?"

Sesshomaru stood still, eyes wide as he stood watching the scene unfold. The woman in question was a black wolf youkai, and had been after Sesshomaru quite actively for some time. How on earth had she been invited to this? One look at Inu no Taisho and he had his answer. The retired demon lord thought it would be entertaining somehow, only he hadn't counted on everything that had happened to take place.

"I have never been so insulted!" The woman fumes, as she storms out of the room.

 _Give me a minute, I'll think of something._

 _ **I like your style**_

 _I do what I can._

"Number 33 it is." Inu papa called out, and money started changing hands.

"Someone explain this. Now." Usagi grounded out, still angry.

"It is tradition for the Lords to bet on how many females it takes to rile up the Intended Mate of the hosting lord." Sesshomaru answered, suddenly filling with dread.

"And you didn't think to warn me beforehand?" Usagi asked, eyeing him now.

"This one apologizes." He replied.

"This one can go suck an egg." Usagi growled, stopping Sesshomaru in his tracks. "You mean to tell me that this entire night has been to see how many bitches it takes to piss me off? ( _Her voice gets just a little louder with every word_ ) Maybe, if I had been raised as a youkai, this wouldn't be a problem, but I thought I was human for a long time. Even in my last life…a Ball was a _**special**_ occasion…not a chance to have fun at the expense of someone. You and Inu-Papa should be ashamed of yourselves. I can't believe I thought this was going to be a special night."

"Usa-" Before Sesshomaru could even finish saying her name, she had teleported out of there.

"We may have miscalculated." Inu-Papa supplied, amusement still lingering in his eyes.

"You think?" Sesshomaru grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Usagi was with InuYasha and Kagome in their wing of the Taisho household. InuYasha was trying to calm her down, while Kagome made them some soothing hot tea. She was ranting about the entire thing, half mad and shaking from it all. InuYasha shook his head, wondering what his brother had been thinking by not telling her. Where she was a new youkai, there was always the possibility that she wouldn't have been able to control her beast, and slaughtered the guests.

"I don't know what he was thinking, not telling you. It's possible that he could have forgotten in all of the planning, but I don't see how." InuYasha said, as he thought over the possibilities. "You could have lost control of your beast, where you're so new. Instead of one dead intruder, it'd be a bunch of dead guests."

* * *

Conversation started

 _Miko – You idiot_

 _KP – Don't start, Miko._

 _Miko – No curiosity as to why I'm texting? Figures_

 _KP – Usagi is gone. I don't have time for your guessing games. I have to find her._

 _Miko – InuYasha is trying to calm her down now._

 _You want to salvage this evening, I suggest you get over here._

 _What were you thinking?_

 _KP – This Sesshomaru claims bad parental advice_

 _Keep her distracted. I'm on my way._

* * *

Not long after that, they heard a knock on the front door. Both InuYasha and Usagi already knew who it was by scent. Neither knew Kagome had texted him. She casually went to check the peep hole in the door to see who it was, as if she didn't know, and turned to them. Usagi made no move towards the door, and InuYasha just shrugged.

"Please let me in. I need to talk to Usagi." Sesshomaru said, through the door.

"What do you want to do, Usagi? You don't have to talk to him, but you may want to hear him out." Kagome offered.

"You can let him in." Usagi mumbled, softly.

"Yeah, after all, we've just been witness to his first use of the word Please." InuYasha teased, playfully. When Kagome opened the door, he looked over to his older half brother. "When you guys make up, do it in your own wing, not mine."

Kagome and InuYasha left the room, to give the two some privacy.  
"Usagi, this one should have better prepared you for the evening. That was a lapse in judgment on my part." Sesshomaru admitted. "The focus has been on finding who wanted to hurt or kill you, instead of teaching you what to expect. Being taken by look-a-like me did not help."

"When you said dominance played a part in all youkai culture, you weren't kidding." Usagi mused, not angry at him anymore, but still dealing with her nerves. "Did I at least beat the top number?"

"By more than fifteen." Sesshomaru replied, trying not to show how relieved he felt. "Usagi, if you are still partial to it, this one did promise to save a dance for you."

"I remember." She said, with a slight grin. "If you think that's all it's going to take, Mr. Taisho, think again."

She stood up, and followed him out of that wing of the house.

"What are your other conditions, my lady." Sesshomaru asked, as he walked with her hand in his own.

"I'm thinking a massage, and it has to be given by you or no dice." Usagi said, pretending to be snooty, before erupting into giggles.

"This one can comply with such a request. Anything else you may wish?" Sesshomaru asked, suggestively.

"Oh, don't worry." She said, looking up at him. "I'm sure I'll think of something."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

A good portion of the rest of the night was spent dancing, as Sesshomaru had promised. It had been a long day for everyone, so no one added any more bets of any kind for the rest of the evening. Usagi had threatened the death of everyone in there if anything like that happened for the rest of the night, and while he personally would love to watch his associates try to fend of his Mate, he did not want to anger her either. She had not forgotten his part in that mess, and would not be forgiving of another attempt at it. Even Inu-papa looked thoroughly chastised.

The Mate to be isn't usually taken from the hosting lord as Usagi had been. It took a little while for Usagi to fully relax, but she did eventually get there, sort of. Her mind always seemed to be filled with what had just happened, and what that could mean for everyone she held dear. How was she suppose to be able to relax, and have a good time, when everything she loved was being threatened by an enemy she thought to be dead? Even so, no matter what, all throughout the evening, thanks to whatever Jaken did, her hair continued to glow softly.

She is still troubled by everything that has happened. That some form of Wise Man was able to escape with Rubeus was disconcerting. That red headed crazy ass hat was suppose to have died when his spaceship exploded. Apparently the captain does not always go down with the ship. The others would need to be warned, she knew, in order for them to have any chance at defending themselves should it be needed.

Diamond and the others would need to be protected just in case. That is, unless Wise Man had already gotten to them. She would need to make sure everyone was safe. Maybe she and Naraku could come up with a plan, cover more ground, alert them all. Usagi was so busy making plans in her mind that she completely missed it when Sesshomaru began talking to her.

"My Usagi, there is nothing you can do for now." Sesshomaru says, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Whatever it is that needs to be done can wait till tomorrow. Tonight is ours."

"Old habits die hard, I guess." She said, a bit sheepishly. "Now, about that dance…"

"This Sesshomaru did promise one, after all." He replied with a grin. "It would not do to break a promise to such a beloved princess."

For the moment, they let the rest of the world fade away as they danced. Wise Man and the problems he brought with him could wait. The world outside with all of its problems could wait for just a moment. So few moments are enjoyed the way they should be, always planning for the future, but this one would not be one of those wasted moments in time. Sesshomaru would make sure of that for his Usagi.

She needed to know that she did not have to run herself into the ground to protect those she loved. The world would still have its problems in the morning. As powerful as she was, she was still only one being. If she ran herself into the ground, there would be no one to protect the earth as she could. He would not survive her death again.

To those who knew Usagi best, it was good to see her happy. She looked every bit the princess in love. To those who knew Sesshomaru best, it was still a surprise to see him so unreserved with his emotions. It did their hearts good to see him with his chosen princess once again. The couple did not look away from each other as they danced, or if they did it was only to rest their head against one another.

* * *

The next day finds them wishing the sun wasn't quite so bright. Someone had gotten the brilliant idea to sneak in some Sangria, and depending on who you asked, it all kind of went downhill from there. Usagi had never tried anything like it before, unsure of what it would do to her powers, but with demon blood running through her veins now she felt a little better about it. As it turned out, her alcohol tolerance level had risen from non existent to legendary, and this led to all kinds of shenanigans. Her and InuYasha had taken to pranking the guests that remain, anything to liven up the mood of the place, as a sort of justified revenge for the nights previous activities.

His own father had gotten in on it, convinced that Sesshomaru needed to be a bit more spontaneous. Sesshomaru was convinced now that his father was a bad influence all around, convincing him betting on the ball was a good idea, indulging in Usagi's mischievously justifiable revenge pranks throughout the evening. This was not how a Demon Lord was suppose to behave. This is also probably why Sesshomaru himself got pranked a lot throughout the course of the evening. InuYasha was not above trying to help Usagi out with pranking his older half brother.

It resulted in hangovers all around, and vows never to do that again, from many of the guests. Over all, the night was a success. Inu-Papa had received notes that it was the best Introduction Ball they had been to in well over an age. He had no doubt he would be receiving more such notices throughout the next month or so. For being as bloodthirsty as they are, the Taisho's really knew how to throw a party.

Sesshomaru slowly began to wake up from his slumber, and could hear movement throughout the stronghold, but was in no mood to join them. He was at peace, which was a rare thing in his life, and he wanted to take full advantage of that. There was a beautiful woman in his arms whose body he had every intention of worshiping in some fashion or other before breakfast. Even though he had made good on his promise of dancing, he still felt he had a lot to make up for because of what happened during the Ball. Last nights events had reminded him of the danger she faced outside that of the youkai society she was newly a part of.

Despite everything Naraku had done, despite all of the security measures the two had gone over to ensure her safety, she had still been taken. Neither of them had thought to look into enemies that she had killed. It isn't often Sailor Moon has to kill someone, but when she kills them, they tend to stay dead. Now, he was faced with a threat he had never dealt with before, and did not know how to go about it. He did not know this 'Wise Man' personally, did not know truly the dangers the villain held towards Sailor Moon, and did not know what they were going to do now.

These things she had to do as Sailor Moon had always been at the back of his mind, but she hadn't had to deal with any threats against the earth in a while, and he had let it rest there. Now, it was now present at the front of his mind again. Sailor Moon, his beloved mate to be, was in danger, and he did not know how to help her. It took everything he had not to give in to the urge to hide her away until he found and destroyed this threat to his Mate's safety. He knew she would not appreciate such actions, despite knowing why he would want to make them.

She, however, rests easy in his arms. Her mind relaxed somewhere in the land of dreams, untroubled by the world as of yet. He had asked her to spend the night with him that night, and she had agreed. He had needed to make sure that she was safe in his way, without hindering who she was or what she did, and this had been the only way he knew to do that. She always said she slept better with his arms around her.

His is fighting with his beast already, trying to decide what to do about this new threat she faced. He is proud of her, she may never know just how much, but he has no idea how to protect her in this. It's what his beast wants of him, to protect his mate. She is powerful in her own right, has no need to be protected as if she were not. She is Sailor Moon, and the stories of her fights to protect the earth hold new meaning for him now that he can not bare to lose her.

In each fight, she has given everything, sometimes dying to keep the world safe from threats they will never truly understand the depths of. Even with her Sailor Scouts at her side, often times it was her alone that stood strong in the end. He can not imagine having her face these things alone ever again. So he resolves to stand beside her when she needs him. She was not, however, always in the habit of wanting his help.

Because she had been on her own for so long, she'd gotten use to not asking for help. Luna had warned him of this. Usagi might resist help even now, when she knows what being alone again would do to him. It was simply not something she was use to anymore, and habits like those were hard ones to break. Would she want his help, if he were to offer it?

She had accepted it readily enough when it had to deal with youkai society, and her past life. His mother had advised them to work together from now on, though he was sure this was not the circumstances she'd had in mind. It had taken him decades to finally accept that he could not do everything on his own. Usagi already seemed to be doing far better than he ever had in that regard. She'd had a team from the get go.

Her only reluctance to accepting help was that she had had to let her team go live their lives without her. It had left a sore spot for her where they were concerned. After all, if they could go and leave her alone after everything that had happened, there was nothing that would stop anyone else from leaving. That's what she was most afraid of, he knew, that he would leave if she learned to depend on him. Sesshomaru knew that he had a long way to go, before she would relinquish that particular fear.

There was something else he was fighting his beast on, something he was not sure if she was ready for in this stage of their relationship. Normally, in typical youkai courting practices, they would have already been mated by now. However, he had chosen a most unusual mate, one who was not accustomed to how things were normally done in youkai customs. He had been worried that he would scare her away if he introduced such an idea to her too early. So instead, he had been fighting his inner beast for months.

Sesshomaru had damn near lost the fight last night, when they'd been reunited after dealing with that intruder. His half brother had unwittingly saved him from completing the Mating right there in the hallway. With everyone out searching for them the way they were, someone would have found them eventually. A fact that he doubted Usagi would have cared for. He could not allow such an important coupling to happen in a hallway for anyone to see.

As it so happened, they had not done much sexually, which was surprising considering how sexual Inu Youkai were. She had expressed a desire that they get to know each other on a deeper level before initiating such things, and he had not seen any reason to deny her that. It was a more than reasonable request. When they had given each other their courting marks, they had simply bitten each other at the bend of the neck.

He fondly remembered a lot of heavy making out, and fervent touching that had gone on for hours. Oh, the things she could do with that tongue of hers. It was a good thing his resolve was as strong as it was, otherwise he may have scared her away. He hadn't wanted to push her beyond that, feeling that he could have been taking advantage of her instincts as such a new youkai. InuYasha's words still rang in his ears from time to time, she was still such a new youkai, and it should not be possible for her to already be able to do the things she could do as it was.

He should feel guilty for wanting to be with her at all, afraid that he is taking advantage of her instincts, and yet he could not make himself go away. From the moment he'd smelt her scent, she'd been like a beacon for him. The moment he saw her for the first time, he knew what true beauty looked like. She truly was a light in the darkness, shining for all those who had lost their way, and he did not have the will to leave her. She would be the only one with the power to make him do that, should she ever wish it.

Now she is asleep in his bed, with her back against his chest, wearing a simple spaghetti top and sweatpants. He kisses the top of her head, unwilling to deny himself the smell of her hair. Sesshomaru knows he will have to discuss things with her soon. He can not put this off any longer. With the preparations for the Ball and the investigations into who was after her, it had been relatively easy to avoid her so that he would not tempt his beast into taking her too early. Now, he did not have such things in the way.

"Good morning, Sessho." Usagi mumbles sleepily, as she rolls over and snuggles into him.

That is another thing he never thought he would be doing, snuggling. He was a great and powerful Demon Lord. He could kill many with just the flick of his wrist if he so desired it. Snuggling was not a word one would associate with the powerful Taiyoukai, and yet here he was in the arms of a beautiful woman doing just that. Who would have ever thought that such a thing would ever make itself such an important part of his life.

He realized though, that as powerful as he was, the other youkai would not dare question such decisions without risking death. No one wanted to be the one to tell their lord he could not snuggle with his chosen Mate. Then again, if any were to interrupt his time alone with his mate to be, he may be tempted to kill them. It would solve several problems all at once, what to do about his reputation that he was no longer a cold and bloodthirsty youkai, and it getting out that he liked to snuggle. Only with Usagi, could he bring himself to admit these things.

"Usagi…" He acknowledges, his body still trying to cling to the sleep haze he'd been in. He smiled softly, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "This Sesshomaru is glad to be one of the few who gets to see your hair this way."

"What were you thinking about before I woke up?" She asked, slightly concerned. "You had your frowny face on."

"My…frowny face?" Sesshomaru asked, arching an eyebrow.

Sometimes the words she used made no sense, and yet cut to the heart of the matter at the same time. How she could do such a thing was beyond him. His face had remained impassive he knew, even in her sleep, and yet she had known that something was bothering him. She would never tell him how she knew these things either, even when pressed. If she did, she knew he would no doubt make the effort to hide that too, knowing that if she could tell then it was possible his enemies could as well.

"Yes. Something is bothering you. What is it?" She replied, repeating her question.

"I worry…Maybe you will not want my help…Maybe I'm taking advantage, where you're so new…Maybe I will scare you away with the things I wish for…" He admitted.

It was best to tell her these things upfront, she'd just weasel it out of him if he didn't. Somehow she was able to do that too. All of his defenses seemed to mean absolutely nothing when faced with the power of his mate to be's big doe eyes. Centuries of war hardened defenses crumbled like they had never been created, and he both resented and marveled at it. She knew exactly what she was doing too, not that she was ever going to tell him how she did it.

"Are you sure you want to help me? I might force you to wear a tux and top hat, just for the hilarity of it alone." She teased, laying a kiss on the tip of his nose before looking back at him.

"This Sesshomaru will not wear such attire." He scoffed, as if offended. It only made her laugh more.

"You really want to help me?" She asked, her eyes curious and hopeful.

"Of course, Usa. This one does not make such offers lightly." Sesshomaru replied, sincerely. "You may always call upon this Sesshomaru, should you have need of me."

"It will be nice having help again after so much time alone." She admitted, her voice so low he almost doesn't hear it. She frowns though, and looks back to him. "Do you underestimate me?"

"This Sesshomaru would not do such a thing." He stated, simply. "You are the most powerful being this one has ever come across. It would not do to underestimate you."

"Then why do you still think you'd be taking advantage of me…or scare me away?" She asked, her eyes narrowed. "I thought we'd gotten past that already."

"When it came to wanting a relationship with you, My Usagi, yes." Sesshomaru stated. "However, there are stages to such things, and this one has been fighting with my inner beast about what it wants."

"What does it want?" She asked, snuggling into him again.

"It wants to protect you, to keep you safe from danger, to Mark you as my Mate." Sesshomaru answered, without hesitation. "This Sesshomaru worries. What if what I want scares you? What if it is too soon for such things? What if -"

He was cut off from asking anymore questions. The woman in his arms had pulled his face to her own, and was now in the process of trying to kiss him senseless. Not that he would admit to being senseless to anyone, but she was doing a fantastic job at that. Anyone could have walked into that room and he wouldn't have known about it. By the time that she pulled away from him, both were breathless, and looking wide eyed at each other.

"To want to protect me, to keep me safe, is normal. My life, being who I am, just doesn't allow for that to always work out right. That does not mean that I will stop you from trying, you know." Usagi reasoned. "Sometimes, I just get into trouble. It's what I do."

"And the last thing? The wanting to Mark you as my Mate?" Sesshomaru asked, before leaning above her, resting his elbows on either side of her head. "Usako, I have been fighting myself for months now trying to hold off on Marking you."

"Why would you think it would scare me for you to tell me this?" Usagi asked. "I'm not a virgin, Sesshomaru."

"This one is aware." He replied as he looked away, his mood darkening, not liking that Mamoru had gotten to be with her first.

"It's not like I've done a whole lot in that regard either." She said, surprising him out of his thoughts. "What Mamoru and I had was rushed, filled with drama and danger. There was no time to get to know each other as _**we**_ have. It was a mistake for Mamoru and I to rush into a physical relationship. Doing so nearly destroyed the fragile friendship we'd built, and I did not want to make the same mistake with anyone else. So I just…didn't do anything…with anyone else."

"That is why you have held me at bay." Sesshomaru said, in realization. "In part, it follows alongside my reasons for holding off on Marking you. However, this Sesshomaru has another reason."

To think of how close he'd been to messing that up made him blush.

"Does your other reason have anything to do with why you're blushing right now?" Usagi asked, giving him a quick kiss. "I'm glad that no one else can see you blush this way. It's like my own secret treasure, you know."

"This Sesshomaru nearly lost control last night…I could have ended up Mating you in that hallway, had the others not arrived when they did." Sesshomaru admitted, resting his nose in the crook of her neck so that he did not have to look into her eyes as he confessed this. "This one did not want such an important coupling to be cheapened in such a way. What I want…I want…( _He gave up words for the moment, and began kissing along her neck, till he got to the shell of her ear, before he whispered_ ) It may not be either of our firsts, but this Sesshomaru wishes for _**our**_ first coupling, when we complete our mating marks, to be after the wedding. It was an important milestone to you when you thought of yourself as a human, and I wish to honour that."

"Sessho, thank you." She whispered back, wrapping her arms around him.

There were no words she could think of that would express just how much that meant to her, that he understood why she was waiting with him, that he wanted that as well. He was just too good, wanting to wait for their wedding night. He had told her the things he'd done before he'd met her, things he was not proud of now, and how much he had hated humans at that time. She had a theory that his hatred of humans instinctively knowing that one of their kind had wronged him somehow, having been made to forget her at that time. Now, he had made great strives to incorporate a culture into his life that he had previously hated, willing to go to these lengths to show how important she was to him.

"That being said, I'd like a wedding as soon as possible." He added, with a cheesy grin. "This one has many fantasies created with you in mind already. The longer we wait, the more fantasies this Sesshomaru will have time to construct."

"I'm not going to have to fight off crazy bitches at the wedding, am I?" Usagi asked, giggling at him now.

"Demons don't tend to have weddings, just ceremonies after the Mating, sort of like a reception." Sesshomaru informed her, with the straightest face he could muster. He could just imagine her fighting off female youkai that wanted him ( _demon version of a chic fight_ ). He couldn't say the sight was one he found displeasing.

"Oh." Usagi said, blushing.

"This Sesshomaru is rather fond of the idea of a Honeymoon, though." He teased. His expression became serious as he moved to kiss and nuzzle her stomach. "I would be lying if this one said I did not have dreams where I see you swollen with my pups, my dear Usagi."

Right at that moment, her stomach growls, and both laugh.

"On that note, I believe breakfast is in order." Usagi stated, happily. "A hungry lunarian is a cranky lunarian."

"We wouldn't want one of those. We'd never survive the grocery bill." Sesshomaru replied, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, before beginning an assault of the worst kind…tickle torture.

Usagi and Sesshomaru were laughing so hard, that neither noticed when Inu-Papa knocked on the door.

"So, I can start on the birth announcements now, right?" Inu-papa teased, alerting them to his presence.

"I'm being tortured, and deprived of breakfast. The most important meal of the day, I might add, and you think birth announcements?" Usagi asked, still laughing.

"If I said no, would you believe me?" InuPapa asked, with a big grin.

"Not a chance." Usagi admitted.

"He _**is**_ morbidly obsessed with them." Sesshomaru concurred.

* * *

Sesshomaru handed the reigns of planning the wedding to Usagi, as he did not want a repeat of his fathers terrible advice. He loved to bet just as much as the next youkai, which probably explained the existence of casinos, but it had been a bad idea to do something like that on a day she deemed special. He was just glad he got out of the area before she started happy squealing with Kagome about the planning process. It had to be a woman thing, to squeal like that when presented with happy news, not that he was going to test the waters by asking about it. Happy squealing could easily turn into angry yelling in no time.

Naraku was a regular visitor now, having more than proved himself to Usagi. He would help with security for the wedding, no matter how small or large the event may be. Jaken was already planning something wonderful for her hair. The small toad demon wasn't giving away any hints either, much to Usagi's disappointment. She had hoped to learn a little something for this event.

It was going to be difficult getting everyone altogether again, if she even could. Most of the people Sesshomaru wanted to be there wouldn't need an invitation. InuYasha would be his best man, his father, mother, and 2nd mother would be there, along with Rin and Shippo. He had even managed to keep track of the descendants of Miroku and Sango, and as one of them happened to be a priest. So Sesshomaru insisted they use them for the wedding.

InuYasha and Kagome were surprised he'd actually kept track of the family line of their friends. Neither one of them accused him of being sentimental though. He would have just said something about keeping track for historical records anyway. It made Usagi happy to know that he had regarded them with that kind of respect. He must not have hated humans quite as much as he'd led others to believe.

Usagi was glad she had set the date for a couple of months from that day. Sesshomaru was barely trying to restrain himself anymore, circling her like a hunter stalking his prey, a delicious sexy hunter she wanted to nibble every inch of. Whispering in her ear all the things that he wanted to do to her, leaving notes all over the place for her to find, caressing her as he walked past, the man was relentless. If he kept this up, she didn't think she was going to make it to the wedding night, something that she had set as a personal goal for herself. Though he had said he was doing this for her, she suspected that waiting till the wedding night was just as important to him as well.

It was a good thing he had to go and do business things today, looking over the various deals that needed approval. Usagi took the opportunity to walk around Tokyo. She was looking for a very specific dress, the only detail she really wanted to keep secret from him, and she couldn't do that with him around. Kagome was with her, talking about their date too, and how she was glad that Usagi's was so close. It would help give her ideas about what she did and did not want.

"So, how have you managed to keep him from jumping you?" Kagome asked, giggling.

"His beast and I had a long conversation about that, and it's not him, it's all Sesshomaru." Usagi replied, laughing. "He's got the self control, he just loves to torment me till then. He's been sending me _messages_."

At that moment, her phone buzzed. Kagome had it in her hands before Usagi could even think about it. She had to admit the girl was resourceful when she wanted something. Kagome blushed as she looked at the phone, and before she knew it she was laughing her ass off. So this is what Usagi meant by messages, or maybe this was a different angle. This was too good a chance to skip, Kagome decided and she began texting on Usagi's phone.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Usagi asked, absentmindedly, as she looked at the dresses in the window.

"He wants to know what you're wearing." Kagome answered, completely deadpan. "I'm telling him you're wearing nothing but a smile walking down main street, and you're getting ready to perform a fan dance for all the men who want a peek at your insane sex appeal."

"Kagome! You give me that phone back, right now!" Usagi exclaimed, shocked and embarrassed.

"Relax. If he actually believed that, he would have been here by now." Kagome replied, giggling. "Oh my, now he's saying he was hoping you were wearing some of those naughty lacy things so he could peal them off with his teeth."

"I actually am wearing those." Usagi stated, causing her friend to laugh more.

"I can't tell him _**that**_. He really _**would**_ steal you right off the street then." Kagome remarked, her eyes alight with laughter as she gave Usagi back her phone.

Well, she would have, if Usagi had been paying attention. She'd gone stone still as she looked at a dress in the window. Kagome knew that look anywhere. They had just found her dress. So, she took a picture of it, and sent it to Jaken. He would need to know for her hair.

"It's beautiful." Usagi murmured.

"It's yours, you're getting it." Kagome stated, firmly.

"But it's so much! I shouldn't." Usagi replied, unable to peal her eyes away from the dress in question.

"If you don't go in that shop right now, and get your dream dress, I really will tell Sesshomaru you're wearing those lacy things." Kagome half threatened, but it was enough to get Usagi into the establishment.

* * *

"THAT BITCH!" could be heard throughout the building.

Everyone looked up to see a tall angry brunette stalking down the aisle. Anyone within the vicinity could feel a large gust of wind whip about the room. No one asked what was wrong, mainly because they wanted to live, but everyone knew anyway. She'd finally seen the wedding announcement of Sesshomaru and the reincarnated Moon Princess in the paper, and had not taken it well. Everyone knew that she had had eyes on Sesshomaru for the better part of a few centuries, but he had never given her the time of day.

Now that the story of Sailor Moon had come to light, everyone knew why. His heart had never been free to give away. It had always belonged to the moon princess, even in death, when he had not remembered her. It was a romantic story for anyone who did not have a thing for Sesshomaru. For anyone that did, it was a blow to their pride.

Maybe they should have warned the girl, when Kagura stormed out of the office. It wasn't like she hadn't proven that she could take care of herself, but forewarning is usually a nice thing to have. Once Kagura got started, almost nothing could stop her. Sesshomaru had been one of those things, it was why she had her sights on him. Now she had her sights on killing the moon princess, and this was not going to end well for anyone.

Sesshomaru groaned as he read the message his accounting department had sent him. Kagura was on the warpath again. This happened every fifty years or so, but he had never given her any signals that he wanted her. However, that didn't stop her from trying to gain his attentions. There had been one year he had barely slept at all, considering she'd somehow found her way into the Taisho stronghold and in his bed on many occasions.

On one hand, he didn't want to say anything. Usagi was formidable, the most powerful woman he'd ever known, and could take care of herself. However, if he said nothing, and Kagura attacked her, she would be mad at him for sure. Kagura would technically be telling the truth if she said she had been in Sesshomaru's bed, not that he would ever touch her, but Usagi didn't know that. They had not really discussed past partners, but whether or not she believed Kagura, he wanted there to be no doubt in her mind.

"Shit." Kagome muttered. "Usagi, we have to go."

"Why?" Usagi asked, looking away from talking alterations with the dress maker.

"Kagura's on her way to kill you." Kagome said, bluntly. Usagi looked slightly alarmed, but waited for an explanation from her friend. "Kagura wants Sesshomaru. We're talking creepy stalker bad. She snuck into his bed some years back. The guy didn't sleep for a year without checking the bed first. He didn't invite her to the ball because she wouldn't waste time with pleasantries, she'd try to outright kill you, and even Inu-Papa wasn't stupid enough to try inviting her behind his son's back."

"Well, shit." Usagi growled.

They left the shop as quickly as they could, not wanting to cause the dress maker any trouble. They already had everything they needed, and the dress would be ready in time for the wedding. While the dress maker would remain unharmed, it appeared that they would not. The wind nearly knocked them off their feet before they saw her. She stood before them now, angry and volatile.

"You! You are in my way." The woman shouted, angrily.

"Well technically, you're in ours. We were shopping here first, you know." Usagi teased. "There's chocolate shops across the street. I understand that youkai periods can be a real bitch."

 _ **Well, aren't we just snarky today.**_

 _I thought you would appreciate it._

 _ **I do, please continue.**_

She had decided, to hell with it. She was going to have fun with this, and any other woman who thought they could take what was hers. There'd be less time spent in anger that way. This woman looked like if you poked her with a stick, she'd explode from the anger alone. Oh, this was going to be interesting.

"That should not be that funny." Kagome chuckles, trying to hold it in.

"You would do well to respect me. I could kill you here, and there wouldn't be a single thing you could do about it." Kagura growled.

"Do it." Usagi said, nonchalantly, shocking both Kagura and Kagome. "What? Where did all that bravado go? If you're going to make stupid ass threats like that, follow them through with some actual violence for fucks sake."

She casually walked up to Kagura.

"Exactly what did you think was going to happen? Was I suppose to roll over for you? Play dead maybe?" Usagi asked, with a cheeky grin. "Did you think killing me would pave the way for him to love you? Do you even think you can kill me, not what you're standing here? A girl is going to get bored if you don't get to making a move soon. I don't have all day, you know."


End file.
